ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE
by Troy168
Summary: Hey guy's, we're back... and this time, were going through the timeline as our new contestants go through time itself, and see if they can win the Ultimate Prize
1. Prolog part 1

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog part 1

Troy:Woah, where are we...

Greg:No idea, I guess my machine works.

Troy:Is it you're Idea is to send us into this unknown area...

Greg:No...

Troy:Let's just find a way out...

(Okay okay, you might be wandering what happened to our host, well I'll tell you what happened earlier)

(Earlier, 4 hours later)

(Troy and the contestant's are waiting on stage for a certain someone)

Troy:Man, this is the fourth time that he didn't show up...

Sonic:So know what...

Troy:I'll check what's keeping him so long.

(Troy went off the stage and search around the studio, and for about three hours, he finally found him in the rec room with some machine)

Troy:...goddamnit, there you are, where the hell have you been.

Greg:I'm working on this machine that allow me to go through the past and the future whenever I want.

Troy:And the reason why you did this is...

Greg:I got this really cool idea for season 3, but the problen is that no one had made it, so I'm building it so...

Troy:So you're telling me that we're going to put our contestants through diffrent time era's so they can win the ultimate prize.

Greg:Well... not really, I was thinking of the idea where people go through the Gladiator style in the future, but you're way works.

Troy:And the reason why you didn't tell me is...

Greg:Well I figure I surprize you, so when I finish this machine, I can go back to the past 4 days earlier and do it with the working time machine.

Troy:So you thought that working on the time machine for four days and then using it to go back in time to the first day that you were working on instead of telling me is a surprize.

Greg:Well it would've been a good surprize if you havn't shown up.

Troy:Well did you test it.

Greg:Well...not really...

Troy:Then how would you know if the machine works or not.

Greg:I'll know if it works by dumb luck and force.

(Greg got up, and press the button, and then a giant portal appear and sucked in Greg and Troy(and that's how they got here))

(Back in real time)

(Greg and Troy was searching around the vortex searching for a way out)

Troy:I swear to god that if we don't get out of this place, I'm going to tear you're hardwear off piece by fucken piece.

Greg:Hey wait a minute, what if we went through the nightmare zone so that we can escape the vortex.

Troy:You know, you got a point, let me see if it can work.

(Troy snapped his finger, and after a couple of seconds, nothing happened, he tried doing it again a couple of times, but nothing happens)

Greg:SHIT, that usually works in tough times.

Troy:Right, if you havn't press that fucken button 5 minutes ago, then...

(And then suddenly, the vortex started spining and both Troy and Greg went through the vortex, and then a huge flash happened)

(Earlier, 5 minutes ago)

(After a while of nothing but a flash, they got their visions back, and saw that they where at the machine that they went through)

Troy:Woah, what happened?

Greg:I don't know...

(Greg and Troy took a look around and then Troy check the watch, then the clock)

Troy:I think we went back to the past...

Greg:Oh really, well if we...

Troy:Just look, the watch is 5 minutes faster than the clock.

(Greg look at the watch, and then took a look at the clock)

Greg:Oh shit, we really did went back to the past.

Troy:So I said somthing about a past thing and we went back.

Greg:So we could go to any timeline in any place...

Troy:Hold on Greg, I need to put in a few... changes to the machine, but the time idea could work.

Greg:So I came up with a great idea, and you figure out the machine, we're a great team.

Troy:Right...

Greg:So I'll get some contestants, and you figure out the machine...

Troy:Right.

(And Greg left the room as Troy was checking the machine out)

(Well folks, Season 3 is here and were grabing the contestant's, so if you want to be in this show and hope you won the challenge, cause if you do, then you'll keep you're prize forever, but let me warn you, it does have a twist, so here's the form if you want to join)

1)Name:

2)Age:

3)Species

4)Skills:

5)Crush(Optional):

6)Friends(Optional):

7)Rival(Optional):

8)Info:

9)Nightmare(Optional):

10)If you win, what's you're 5 Rule Free Wishes:

11)What is you're favorite place and timeline(Optional):


	2. Prolog part 2

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog part 2

(Troy was working on Greg's time machine for almost one day now, and was making sure that nothing went wrong with the machine when...)

Greg:FUUCCCKKK!

(And after the blast from Greg that shake the ground for a bit, Troy got up, and went to check up on Greg)

Troy:What happened.

Greg:I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!

Troy:Cause...

Greg:CAUSE SONICCOMICWORLD ACCOUNT WAS DISCONNECTED IN YOUTUBE!

Troy:So, it's just a account, it's not like...

Greg:YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE'S LIKE A GOD TO EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD!

Troy:Wait a minute Greg, who's SonicComicWorld?

Greg:HE'S LIKE ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT IN THE FUCKEN WORLD, HE SHOWS SONIC COMICS IN THE BEST QUALITIES...

Troy:Wait, wait, you're telling me that he was popular cause he show a bunch of people is Sonic comics...

Greg:NOT JUST ONE, LOTS, AND FROM EVERY KIND OF COMICS THAT HAD SONIC IN IT!

Troy:Is that all...

Greg:NO, HE ALSO REVIEW SOME OF THE COMICS IN THE BEST WAY EVER, HE EVEN COUNTED DOWN SOME OF HIS FAVORITE THINGS, EVEN THE TOP 10 COOLEST SONIC CHARACTERS AND TOP TEN HOTTEST SONIC CHARACTERS, HE'S AWSOME!

Troy:Well if he was famous, then why did he...

Greg:CAUSE SOME JACKASS COMPANY THREATEN TO SUE HIM IF HE KEPT DOING IT, IF IT WASN'T FOR SONICCOMICWORLD UPLOAD THE COMICS IN THE FIRST PLACE, THEN I WOULDN'T BUY THE COMICS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Troy:I don't know what you're saying right now, but...

Greg:I'LL SHOW YOU HIS WORK IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME(Greg grabbed Troy and went to the time machine) SO WHAT MODIFICATION DID YOU MADE BY THE WAY!

Troy:Well besides changing the vortex so that I can use my nightmare zone in it, I can also access certain time by using this device.

(Troy show Greg the device, and he grabbed it from him)

Greg:MY HOUSE, 10 WEEKS EARLIER!

(And after that, the vortex opened up, and Greg(with Troy dragged in) went in the vortex)

(Earlier:at Greg's house)

(After a few moment of whiteness, they saw that they were at his house, he took a look around and saw that there's a bunch of junk on the floor, and some holes on the wall, Greg put Troy on the chair, tie him up, went on the computer, and put in the video)

Greg:I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO WATCH ALL OF HIS WORK, AND THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHY HE'S FAMOUS!

Troy:You know I can...

Greg:DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, NOW SHUT UP, AND START WATCHING HIS WORK!

(Greg went on to his bed and started reading the comics as Troy(With no choice) watch the video)

(3 hours later)

Troy:Man, so that's why he's famous.

Greg:You see, now you know why he's famous.

Troy:Yeah, we got to get him back.

Greg:YEAH, OR I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS FOR DELETING THE ACCOUNT WITH MY...

Troy:Um Greg, I don't think that's going to work.

Greg:HOW SO...

Troy:We're going to need alot of people in order to get him back.

Greg:YOU'RE RIGHT...

Troy:And stop shouting.

Greg:Fine, let's get to work.

Troy:First, we need to get him back.

Greg:Right...

(Folks, We need you're help, we need to get SonicComicWorld back, the reason why he left was due to Archie Comics threaten to sue him, so if you want to get SonicComicWorld back, just shout out and lend a hand, we need 5 million people to shout out and let Archie Comic know that SonicComicWorld brought us insperation, if SonicComicWorld never exsisted, then we would be having a hard time buying their comics, now I know Archie Comic is a power coperation, but the reason why we buy there comics was not due to the character, but due to SonicComicWorld inspiring the people all over the world, so give a hand and let Archie Comic know that we want SonicComicWorld back)


	3. Prolog part 3

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Prolog part 3

(Troy was working on the machine for 2 days now, and and was close to finishing the time machine)

Troy:...screw in a few bolts, tighten the screws, and there we go.

Greg:Has 5 million people support SonicComicWorld yet.

Troy:Hold on(Troy went to his computer)No, we have only 2 supporters so far.

Greg:Two... two... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT...

Troy:Greg, you can't expect 5 million people to support our cause in one day, you got to wait until we get it.

Greg:...fine, anyway did you finish that time machine yet?

Troy:Yes, now we can travel through time through the commands of the speaker on this device which you just used earlier.

Greg:Right...

Troy:And we can also do whatever we want, and not cause a time paradox.

Greg:Sweet, I can't wait to used it.

Troy:Yeah, now let's wait until...

(He stop talking and notice a dark figure at the doorway, after he caught sight of the figure, it rushed out)

Greg:Huh, until what?

Troy:Someone is spying on us.

Greg:WHAT, THAT BITCH OR BASTARD IS DEAD(Greg rushed through the door and saw that the shadow figure running towards the exit door, he got his mini gun out of his hand and started firing at the figure, but the figure went out of his range and went towards the stage) STOP YOU BITCH OR BASTARD, HE OR SHE IS GETTING AWAY TROY!

(The figure tried to go through the door, but Troy was one step ahead of the figure and teleported at the end of the door, the figure tried to go the other way, but Greg caught it)

Greg:GOTCHA YOU BASTARD OR BITCH, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU'RE FUCKEN HEAD OFF AND YOU'RE BALLS OR VAGINA OFF!

Troy:Now let's see who you're really are.

(Troy grabbed the figure and reveal the face to be... (Old Man Withers, nah just joking)Tsuna)

Greg:Well well well, if it isn't Tsuna, the bitch that tries to ruin the show.

Troy:And just to make sure that you're not a clone(Troy grab a orb and put it in her mouth, and after it glows for a couple of seconds, it faded out)yep, you're not a clone, so what's with you're business here Tsuna.

Tsuna:You know why I'm here for, I'm here to stop you two from hurting any more people in the world.

Troy:You know you been lied, cause we respect the people, if we hurt the people, then how can we have fun.

Tsuna:You liars, you don't care if the people get hurt or not, all you ever care about is you're...

(But before Tsuna can finish her sentence, Greg knock her out)

Greg:Man she sucks, hey wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she a part of last year's challenge?

Troy:No she was not, where are you going with this...

Greg:I'm saying we're going to put this spy with our contestants.

Troy:So you're saying that we're going to put Tsuna in our show as a contestants.

Greg:Yeah.

Troy:Great idea, I need to test the time machine just to make sure.

Greg:Right, and I'm going to do some business with our "Goddess", and if her boyfriend even thinks of saving her, I got a little surprize for him, hehehehehe...

(Greg went to the surgery room and the surgens started surgery on her(Don't worry, they won't kill her, but they are going to put somthing in her head))

(And if you want to join, you better hurry up, cause you have one day left, and we're still need suporters to help bring SonicComicWorld back, let everyone know, we need him back, and you don't have to be from fanfiction, you can support our cause from all over the world, and all over the net, let the world know that we need SonicComicWorld back)


	4. Round 1

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 1

(Troy and Greg was checking the computer for any more supporters)

Greg:Shit, this is taking too long, when are we going to get 5 million people to support this...

Troy:Just be paitents, we'll get 5 million, so...

Greg:Right, the show, but I need to test out the time machine again.

Troy:Again, we already tested out the machine like 10 times...

Greg:I know, but I think there's...

Troy:If you're thinking of killing someone, DON'T!

Greg:Relax, you know me, I wouldn't go back in time and kill someeone(He rushed to the time machine and activate the machine)yesterday, outside of Gamedude64 studio.

(And then the vortex activate and Greg was sucked in)

(Earlier, at Gamedude64's studio)

(After a moment of flash, he saw that he was outside of the studio)

Greg:Sweet, but how an I suppose to...

(And then he saw a car crashing through the wall)

(P)Troy:Thanks for the ride, but next time, stay in the parking lot?

Greg:Oh yeah, I remenber the day were I crash the champion's wall and interupt the show and he telling the winner the bad new's about the foxy friend, good times, good good times.

(And after he sees the car leaving at a fast speed, he then went up on the building and got out his sniper rifle and was hiding in a great place)

(30 minutes later)

(Greg:Gah, this is taking too long, wait, why do I use sniper rifles for, I can do stuff without causing a time paradox)

(Greg then discarded his sniper rifle and went to the window, and when he saw Scourge lying to a white and purple cat name Rain(Go see ScourgeFan227 if you want to know more about her)and her going after (P)Troy, he jumped from the roof and landed behind her, causing the others to jumped back)

Rain:Huh...

(But before she can turn, he grabbed her head and pulled it out of her body)

(P)Troy:What the...

Greg:Don't bother asking me, I'm from the future...

(P)Jake:Wait, you're from the future?

Greg:Yes...

(P)Marcus:Then why the (Beep) are you doing here, and you better have a good (Beep) excuse.

Greg:Someone dared me to do three stuff, and to prove it(Grabs a list(that he wrote earlier(before heading towards a machine))and gives it to (P)Marcus) oh yeah, Rouge, don't do that dare cause if you do, you're going to make you're daughter ugly.

(P)Rouge:Wha... I have a daughter?

Greg:Yeah, you have it with Sonic, and she is hot for a 8 year old girl.

(P)Sonic:Huh, so me and her are ment for eachother.

(P)Rouge:I don't belive you, unless...

(Greg then showed (P)Rouge the picture of Zoey(Don't ask how he got it)and she was examing the picture)

Greg:Oh and before I go...(Greg shot Scourge with his Minigun)see ya.

(And then Greg pressed the button and he vanished into thin air)

(Back in real life)

(After a moment of white flash, he was at the machine again)

Greg:Yo Troy, I'm back(And when he got on stage, he was punch in the head by Troy)OW, what was that for...

Troy:Jake called, and he was pissed off, oh and that punch was from Jake.

Greg:Hey, I did what I have to do, let's get the contestant's.

Troy:Right, here are the contestants.

Owner:Klimuk777

1) Name: Maledict

2) Age: Age: ? (certainly known: is old)

3) Species: Alpine ibex (white fur, green eyes)

4) Skills:  
>- control of elemental (favorite is fire)<br>- Dark Magic  
>- Chaos Control and othe Chaos skills<br>- Teleportation  
>- Levitation and telekinesis<br>- Super form (requires Chaos Emeralds):  
>Grow two additional pairs of horns, grows a long tail like a whip. From the back grows a pair of wings, fur become silver and the back of his head burn.<p>

5) Crush: Black Rose

6) Friends:  
>- Black Doom (Maledict sold his own world in exchange for knowledge)<br>- Black Rose (the only one which Maledict is giving a positive feeling)  
>- Mephiles (Maledict's father)<p>

7) Rival:  
>- All those who are against him.<p>

8) Info:  
>Maledict was a mere magician, but one day he came upon an old legend about the death of a comet (Black Comet) and tried to find it in the end it was him in a sense. He met Black Doom, and sold his world in exchange for knowledge, without any remorse. Over the years deepened his knowledge and power, until finally he won immortality and eternal youth. He heard about 7 emeralds and moved into the world with them, but at every opportunity he could not take them, because someone bothering him (for example: Black Comet shard stabbed him in the surface of the moon for a month.). And left him a wait. Long wait...<br>Nobody knows what Maledict did between leaving his world and reach for Sonic's world. In fact, none of Sonic's friends about him does not know. Also featured, no one knows how he learned about his being Mephiles' son. One thing is certain: The two have a good relationship, and together they form a deadly duo.  
>In general, predent nice man, but if someone discovers his true nature, Maledict do EVERYTHING that he fell silent.<br>He is cold, ruthless and changing allies, such as gloves.  
>He did not want to participate in Season 3, but Black Rose "encouraged" him.<p>

11)Favorite place and timeline:  
>The Colosseum in ancient Rome, during a fight between lions and unarmed slaves. <p>

(And the crowd was cheering as Maledict appeared on stage)

Greg:So, you didn't want to go to our show unless our last utimate dare challenge contestant "encourage" you

Maledict:Yeah, so what...

Greg:Nothing, nothing, next contestant.

Owner:Than Klesh

1)Name: Than Klesh

2)Age: 16

3)Species: Echidna

4)Skills: able to think on his feet, speaks both laitin and German, trained as an assassin, and know how to make a mean Milk Shake.

5)Crush(Optional): Amy, Blaze, And Zoey

6)Friends(Optional): None

7)Rival(Optional): Shadow, Tails

8)Info: Born in Tampa, Florida, USA. he is wanted by the F.B.I for illegal possession of Drugs and weapons. His right arm was completely shattered in a car crash, and thanks to DR. Eggman his right arm has been replaced with Metal Knuckles right arm. His White quills give him the appearance of a spirit at night and a speeding bullet during the day. He believes that he is better than Shadow the Hedgehog, so he calls himself the 'Absolute Life-form'. He also like to use Chaos Punch when things get tight(It's almost like Chaos Blast, but coming out of his fist).

11)What is you're favorite place and timeline(Optional):Anything dealing with Roman History, Nazi Germany, and anything dealing with WW2

1)Name:Amber Thorn

2)Age:18

3)Species: Heghog

4)Skills: Master of Lies, Truesure hunter, Master of disguise,

5)Crush(Optional): Than Klesh

6)Friends(Optional):Tails and Cosmo

7)Rival(Optional): Amy and BLaze

8)Info:Just imagian Amy Rose with two pony tails going down her back, And barly wearing anything ;)

(The audience was cheering as both Than Klesh and Amber appear on stage)

Troy:So you're a war guy, and you're a Amy look alike girl.

Both Than and Amber:Yes.

Troy:Right, Next contestants.

Owner:Anon DragonRider

Name: Anon

Age: 14

Spices: Human

Skills: Illogics. He can make anything illogical happen. For instance. Pulling out a pencil form a pocket is logical, pulling out a boat from a pocket is illogical.

Crush: His unexpirable triple chocolate chip cookie with marshmellow filling and M&M topping.

Friends: Everyone!

Rivals: A toothbrush and the legendary Rocket.

Info: He has a medium body build, being 5 foot. His skin color is light caramel & he has emerald green eyes. His hear is the length you'ld expect for girl's hair to be, but to his neck. He wears blue jeans with a orange tee saying (Candy is the gods!) and wearing a black Polyester/Cotten jacket with red innings for the hood. He wears grey wore out Nikes. His personality is mainly Joyful & Random. He likes to team up with Troy Greg to prank someone at times.

Fave Time Zone: The enlightment age. The age of newly flowing ideas which caused the American & French Revolution!

(The Audience was cheering as Anon appear on stage)

Greg:So, feeling angry that Cylo and Tsuna force you to go on stage.

Anon:Yes.

Greg:Don't worry, I got a surprize for Cylo, infact (Greg search in his pocket, and grab a remote) I'll do it right now.

(Greg pushed the button, and a huge bean come's out of nowhere and after a while, Tsuna appear on stage)

Anon:Tsuna...

Tsuna:What the, where an... YOU!

Greg:Don't bother, you're in the show now, and if Cylo ever tries to pull you back in, well, Anon, had you ever played Dead Rising 2...

Anon:Well that depends, are you talking about the origional, Case Zero, Case West, or Off the Record?

Greg:Nevermine, anyway, if Cylo tries to get Tsuna back, let just say that... unless he's good at surgery... and disarming bombs, then she'll go out with a bang.

Tsuna:WHAT!

Greg:Want to test it out Tsuna...

Tsuna:No... I'll be in you're show.

Greg:Great(Put the Remote back) next contestants.

Owner:Sonatchet96

Name: Matt (Matthew)

Age: 17

Species: Cat

Skills: Highly trained and deadly martial artist, can go back or stop time, and teleporting.

Crush: Unknown

Friend(s): Dex the Hedgehog

Rival(s) :Baldy McNose Hair ()

Info: A white cat that has blue streaks located on his arms and legs, which stops at the center of his chest. Has large blue eyes and a large dragon located on his back.

(The Audience Cheered as Matt appears on stage)

Troy:So Matt, you're here to advenge for Dex after he lost to Jake, right.

Matt:Well, yeah.

Troy:Let's get our next contestant.

Owner:Zied the Cat

Name: Zied the Cat(pronounced Zed)  
>Age: 21<br>Species: Cat  
>Skills: Shape shifting, teleportation, inventing and regeneration<br>Crush: Honey the cat  
>Friend: Honey the Cat<br>Rival: Zed the Cat(split personality)  
>Info: A insane bipolar cat that lives on Angle Island and spends his days either playing pranks on a certain red echidna or trying to keep his split personality in check.<p>

(The audience was cheering as Zied appear on stage)

Greg:So Zied, how are you feeling that you're on the ULTIMATE SHOW!

Zied:Wha(Put his hand on his ear)what's that sunny.

Greg:I said, how are you feeling that you're on the ULTIMATE SHOW!

Zied:I can't hear you sonny, can you speak a little louder.

Greg:I SAID...

Troy:Never mine him, let's get to our next contestant.

Name: Ruin

Age: 10

Species: Fox

Skills: magic, flight, causes earthquakes and hurricanes with his three tails, sneaking, uses guns (ak47 and dual FMG9s, and yes I do play MW3).

Friends: Metal the hedgehog, Storm the echidna, Skylan his summon (I also play lots of Final Fantasy).

Rival: Cylo the Goat

Info: Ruin was orphaned at a young age, schooled highly about history, chosen by the gods as the Hero of the Earth. Is a brownish fox with black tipped tails.

Favorite time period: WW2 or the year 2015 from Back to the Future

(The audience was cheering as Ruin appeared on stage)

Troy:So you're here to advenge Metal after he...

Ruin:No, I'm here to make sure that neither Tsuna or Anon won this challenge.

Troy:Okay then, here's our next contestant.

Owner:That Gamer

NAME: Jamie "Jen" Neuman

AGE: 14

SPECIES: Mixed-Breed hedgehog/cat/fox/bat

SKILLS: Has hydrokenisis, but has no idea how to use it (due to it's 80% chance of failure, he's actually pretty evasive).

CRUSH: Fiona Fox (actually a lust)

FRIENDS: Anybody who puts up with him

RIVAL: Sonic t. Hedgehog

INFO: Jamie was created in XXXX by a nameless scientist to replace Sonic and co. if they were to ever die. That day never came. Through a series of events nobody has ever bothered to ask about parodying other backstories, Jamie wound up back on Mobius after being sent to Earth. Jamie has Tails's body (minus the two tails) but with grey fur, Rouge's wings, Shadow's shoes, Blaze's jewel-in-forehead, Omega's gun (left hand), Knuckles's knuckles and Silver's glove. Jamie is also one one those "I'll do it if it helps me" people. He is also a music lover, especially fond of hard rock, comedy rock, symphonic rock, thrash metal and Nintendocore. This is his tenth time auditioning for a fanfiction that wasn't by That Gamer.

FAVORITE PLACE/TIME-LINE: Ontario, Canada and any time without an overabundance of Silvaze

(The Audience was cheering as Jen appeared on stage)

Greg:So Jen, how...

Jen:FINALLY, I'M ON THE SHOW, YES, I'M GOING TO WIN, I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT...

Greg:Calm down, you just got here, it's not like you won the award.

Jen:Oh, sorry, I always wanted to go on shows.

Greg:Yeah, "we're really lucky we got him", next contestant.

Owner:DemonFiccer

Name: Chris

Age: 19

Species: Hedgehog

Skills: Sword fighting; breaking off and regenerating quills to use as makeshift swords.

Crush: Amy (chants Amy's name when taking a battle stance, for her honor)

Friends: All of Amy's friends; Troy

Rival: Shadow and Sonic (both are hedgehogs)

Info: A royal purple hedgehog with pure white eyes and purple irises. He is an avid swordsman who not only can produce his trusty katana, named "Bushi" after Bushido, but also break off and use his quills, which regenerate within seconds, as swords. He is known to pull pranks on Sonic whenever given the chance. His favorite is spearing Sonic's ass from behind. He follows the Samurai way and wears Armor similar to that of a samurai.

Favorite Time/Place: Japan, time of the Samurai's prominence.

(The Audience was cheering as Chris appear on stage)

Troy:So Chris...

Chris:It's an honnor of being in this show.

Troy:Right, let's get to our final contestant.

Owner:LASTKNOWSOLDIER22

1)Name:Stephen

2)Age:16

3)Species: Hedgehog

4)Skills: Flys using hover shoes, plays guitar, uses lighting

5)Crush(Optional):Amy

6)Friends(Optional):Shadow, Espio, Silver

7)Rival(Optional):Sonic (Speed)

8)Info: A dark grey hedgehog with grey eyes and black-tipped quills. He is a longtime friend of Shadow and a great ally to the Sonic Team. He tends to be serious most of the time, but when Amy is around him or if he gets drunk, he can be a hell of a funny dude. 

11)What is you're favorite place and timeline(Optional):1970's LA 

(The Audience are cheering as Stephen appeared on stage)

Troy:Alright, now that we have 11 contestants, let's go over the rules...

Matt:Yeah, yeah we know, we each get 3 lives, and if we failed three times or quit on one of the challenge, we get send to the nightmare, am I right, or am I right.

Greg:Actually you're wrong Matt.

Matt:Oh really, by how much...

Troy:About the elimiation, cause if you lose all three lives, or quit on a challege, you'll face a punishment from diffrent timeline.

Anon:Wait, what do you mean Timeline.

Greg:What he saying is that in this timeline, you're punishment is the nightmare zone, however, diffrent time line has diffrent punishment, cause we're going through time itself.

All of the Contestants:WHA...

Troy:That's right, so let's head towards our first timeline.

(The time machine appear on stage and summons a vortex that sucks everybody in)

(200000000 years earlier)

(After a brief moment of the flash, they saw that they where in the jungles, and when they look at thenself, they saw that they are wearing cloths)

Anon:What the, where's my clothes.

Matt:Forget the fact that we're wearing cloth, we're in the middle of the fucken Jungle.

Jen:Great, we're trapped in this jungle, but where's Troy and Greg.

Zied:Oh oh oh oh...

(They turned and saw that Zied was acting like a caveman)

Tsuna:Are you okay...

Zied:Oh oh oh aah ahh ahh ahh...

(Zied was pounding on the ground and started throwing stuff at our contestants)

Than Klesh:Hey, stop that you damn dirty ape.

(And then they saw Troy and Greg swining on vines and landed on the ground)

Troy:Welcome to the stone age, where people dress up in ape form and fight for food.

Greg:Yeah and where we have our very first caveman games.

Ruin:Caveman what...

Troy:Here how it works, all of you must compete in 3 caveman games and win then.

Greg:Right, there's Mate Tossing, Dino Vault, and Saber Race, good luck.

(The Contestants went to their place, there first event is that they must throw as far as they can, most of then did great, but Zied was just looking at the women)

Troy:Hey Zeid, you got to throw the girl, not look at it.

(But Zied was just looking at the mate, so he just cross him out, the next event was Dino Vault, were all they have to do is to jump over the dino's head and not get eatened, most made it, but...)

Amber:I'm going to make it.

(Amber run fast, but when she put the pole down, the pole broke and she landed in the mouth of the dino)

Troy:Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

(And Zied was just look at the pole and was playing with the stick)

Greg:I'm getting a feeling that I'm going to regret putting him in the show.

Troy:I know you're pain man.

(And after a while, he decided to cross him out again, and the contestants went to the third event)

Matt:Wait, what's a Saber Race?

Troy:Well had you ever experence a 100meter run.

Anon:Yeah, so how...

Greg:Well imagine that, but someone... or rather, some animal is chasing you and wanted to eat you.

Chris:Don't worry, I can kill the beast.

Troy:With what, you forgot that steel has not been invented right...

Chris:Oh...

Troy:So let's get racing.

(And the contestants went to their place, and two by two, they manage to reach the finishline without getting caught by the saber, then it was Tsuna and Zied turn)

Tsuna:I got to win this, for Cylo...

Zeid:Oh oh oh oh...

Troy:And... GO!

(The gate opened up and Tsuna rushed out of the gate, while Zeid was just looking at the dirt)

Troy:Unless you want to get eatened, you better move faster.

(But he was looking at the dirt, and when the second gate opened up, the saber grabbed Zeid and started eating him alive, while Tsuna made a clean getaway)

Troy:Well, there goes the multi-personality guy, so now that the rest of you guys made it, you're save, until we reach the next timeline.

Anon:So wait, do you mean that...

Greg:Yep, you guy's are stuck there until it's time to head to the next timeline, and I'm hearing the saber hungry for more meat.

(And Troy and Greg teleported away as the saber look at the contestants and was chasing then)

Troy:Well, we might have a bad start, but at lease it was a good time.

Greg:Yeah, also if you want to suggest a timeline and location, we'll gladly heear you out, and hopfully we can get to you're suggestion, also we need more supporters to support SonicComicWorld.

Troy:Right, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

MaleDict:3

Than Klesh:3

Amber Thorn:2

Anon:3

Tsuna:3

Matt:3

Ruin:3

Jen:3

Chris:3

Stephen:3

Zied:11th


	5. Round 2

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 2

(Both Troy and Greg was relaxing on some leaves when Greg notice somthing in the sky)

Greg:Hey Troy, I think our Time here is up.

Troy:(Got up and notice a meterorite)Right, let's get the contestants.

(Troy and Greg went towards the ground, where they saw 8 contestants trying to defend thenself from the saber, Greg shot the saber and went to the contestants)

Jen:Thanks guys, I though we would be goners.

Troy:Yeah, well we better(Counts the people and notice something)hey, where's Anon and Tsuna?

Chris:I notice then heading over there, and they were talking to some goat and a hedgehog.

Greg:Cylo... wait, isn't it the color of his fur blue, black, or white?

Chris:White, why...

Troy:Cause I think someones trying to break through the time barrel, give me a sec.

(Troy teleported out of the ground and went towards the covered at the trees where Anon and Tsuna we're, and he listen in on the conversation)

Anon:And that's why were here, so why did you came here for?

Cylo:I just wanted to vist you and wanted to make sure you guys are save.

Tsuna:Really(She hugged Cylo)thank you.

Cylo:(Blushing red slowly)Yeah, no problem.

Silver:Oh brother...

(Troy turned and saw that Greg and the contestants was at the location, then he went out of the hiding place and...)

Troy:HEY CYLO, I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND AND ALL, BUT I BELIEVE THAT YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Cylo:Why, so that you can summon some more sabers.

Troy:Actually, it's a lot bigger than you think, and as for Tsuna and Anon, you better join the group unless you want to get crushed.

Anon:Wha...(He turned and saw a giant meterorite heading towards him)OH SHIT,COME ON TSUNA!

Tsuna:But...

(Anon grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged her towards the group, and then Troy say somthing in the device and everybody(Except Silver and Cylo)vanish into thin air)

Cylo:NOOOOO!

Silver:Um Cylo, we better get out of here.

Cylo:WHY(When he look up, he saw the Meterorite heading towards him)OH SHIT!

(Cylo open up a wormhole and Silver and Cylo went through the wormhole)

(Later: 5000 B.C in Greece)

(After a brief moment of flash, the contestants look around and it appeared to be in a cell, they look at their clothing and saw that they were wearing cloth again, but felt more softer this time)

Than Klesh:Woah, where are we...

Maledict:You pathetic fools, this is Greece, were going to be gladiators fighting to the death for the people's entertament, my favorite timeline.

Chris:So you're saying were going to fight to the death.

Maledict:That is correct.

Matt:Shit...

Amber:Well if we can harm eachother without atlease killing eachother...

(But before they can finish with the conversation, two metal guards appeared and unlock the gates, then more guards appear and grab the contestants, some walk with the guards, while the other's are being grabbed and dragged by the guards, after a while, they appear on a huge dirt field, and around then, they saw a huge crowd cheering, and as soom as the contestant was at the middle of the field, Troy and Greg appear at the royal place wearing robes and a golden crown(That is shape like a short vine) and the audience was silence, then Troy took to the stand)

Troy:Welcome contestants to you're second timeline, Roman Greece, where gladiators fight to the death, and survive the lion attacks, and win races, for you're challenge, you must compete in three events, you're first event, you must survive a lion with no gear on, if you can kill the beast, you'll clear the challenge, but if you die, but somehow last more than 5 minutes, you clear the challenge, but die before 5 minutes, and you will lose, now release the lions.

(The audience cheered as the guards open the gate to release 5 lions, most run for their live, while others tries to kill the lions)

Maledict:You don't scared me beast, I've have the power of the dark magic.

(And he used the dark magic to kill the lion with one shot, his gate opened up, and Maledict rushed towards his gate, some of the other's tried to get through, but the guards block then, causing Maledict to go through the gate)

Troy:And Maledict cleared the challenge.

Chris:Hmmm...

(The lions sniffed him, then the lions went away from him, and Chris was sitting there for a long time, and all of the others died from the lions, Chris got up, and went to his gate)

Troy:The Rest haved cleared the challenge, get the lions back in and prepared for the second challenge.

(Troy revied the others and the other contestants went to their gate, in each gate is a armor, a chariot with two horse prepared for racing, they got their gears on and got on the chariot)

Greg:Now folks, it's time for the second challenge, our gladiators must race around the track 6 times, the first 4 will be safe from the final challenge, while our 6 slow pokes must face the final challenge, now get our gladiators ready.

(The 10 gladiators got to their positions(From 1-10:1. Maledict, , , , , , , , , ) and then the flags went up and the contestants started riding their chariot)

Anon:I'm not going to lose this challenge.

Stephen:Oh yeah.

(Stephen used lighting to scared Anon's horses, causing Anon to lose control and Stephen went pass him, and the other horses startle the other contestants)

Than:Hey calm down girl or boy...

Jen:Damnit, I'm not going to, heel guy's, heel.

Chris:It's okay, it's just lighting, the gods will punish then.

(Some of the contestants had manage to calm their horse down, while the others are still having problens with their horses)

(Couple of laps later)

(Maledict was in the lead, and Stephen was catching up to him, and he was ready to use lighting again when he notice that his hand had vanish from his body)

Stephen:Wait, where's my hand, where is it, how am I suppose to win if I can't use my hands...

(And then his cariot crashed, allowing the other contestants to get pass him)

Matt:What happened to him?

Tsuna:Don't ask, just ignore him.

(And after a couple of laps later)

Troy:Look's like we have come into a close race let's see who is our winner.

(And then each chariot went pass the line(And here are the winners from 1st to last place in numbers: 1., 7., 10., 8., 3., 2., 4., 9., 5., 6.)

Greg:And it looks like our winners are Maledict, Jen, Than, and Amber.

(The Crowd was cheering as the guards grab the losers and took then away)

Troy:Congratulation guys, as for you prize, you get to travel around Greece to experience what is it to be like a victory gladiators.

(The gate opened as the four winners went out of the field, and into the streets of Greece, and the gate closed behind them)

Greg:As for our losers, they will be fighting to the death with eachothers, if the winner manage to get their oppoment to the ground, then you folks will decided if the winner shall kill, or spare the loser, but etherway, the loser if going to lose this challenge, so let's start the first round.

(The audience was cheering as both gate open up, first up was Chris, he's wearing no armor but a very long cloth, and he is carring a katana)

Troy:So Chris is going to face our oppoment with little to no armor and just a sword, this guy could be hardcore, show his oppoment.

(Then Matt appeared with armor on his head, left arm, lower body, and his legs, and he is carring a net, a spear, and a short sword, he went to his position, and both gate closed behind then, Chris took to his place and bow to Matt)

Matt:Wha... this isn't a normal match, this is a battle to the death kind a match.

(But Chris didn't say anything and he sit down knee first on the ground and was holding his sword at his waist and he close his eyes)

Matt:Man, is he asking me to kill him, cause I will kill you.

(The audience was cheering as Troy stand up and put his hand up, then he waved his hand down to signal a fight to start, Matt charge at Chris with his spear ready, but Chris did nothing, when Matt was near Chris and was about to strike him, Chris opened his eyes and use his katana and slice Matt's chest in halve, causing Matt to die of rapid blood lost)

Greg:And the winner is Chris, you have won you're challenge, and you're freedom from the gladiator days.

(The gate opened up and Chris went towards the gate, and the gate close behind him, the guards grabbed the sliced Matt and thrown him in the chariot and the chariot went through the gate, then both gate opened up, first up was Tsuna, she had armor in her chest, lower body, and both legs, and she is carring a sling, Short sword, and some rocks, and then there's Ruin, he is wearing armor on his head, chest, and both arms, and he is carring a net, a spear, and a short, both contestants reach to their position and the gate closed behind then)

Tsuna:This is revenge for killing Cylo and Popo you bastard.

Ruin:Well if you haven't tried to killed me, then mabey I would've let you go, but now it's time to finsih this battle.

(Troy waved his hand up, then throws it down to signal a fight to start, and both Tsuna and Ruin started clashing with eachother with their swords, but Ruin pushed Tsuna and attempts to trap her with his net, but she manage to dodge the net, and use her sling to attack Ruin's helmet, she manage to knock it off, but he charge at her with his spear, Tsuna manage to reload her sling and block his spear with her sword, Ruin tries to get rid of her sword, but Tsuna use her sling to knock him out, she was about to stab him in the head)

Troy:Wait, before you kill him, let the audience decided if he lives or dies.

(He put his thumb up in the air and the people cheered, then he put his thumb down, and the crowd was cheering a little louder, then Tsuna stabbed him in the head)

Greg:Congratulation Tsuna, you won the challenge and you're freedom.

(The gate opened up as Tsuna walks out of the arena)

Tsuna:I hope Cylo was watching my battle.

(The moment Tsuna walked out of the arena, the gate closed behind her, then two more gate opened up and both Anon and Stephen got to their position, Anon is wearing armor on both arms, lower body, and both legs, and he is carrying a shield and a sword, as for Stephen, he is wearing armor on his head, his right arm, and left leg, and he is carrying a net, a spear, and a short sword, both went to there position as the gate closed down, Troy did his thing, and both Anon and Stephen started fighting, Anon used his sword to knock Stephen's short sword, but he manage to catch Anon in the legs with his net, he manage to grab his spear and trapped Anon in position, Troy got up, and when he put his thumb up, the crowd cheered, and when he put his thumb down, the crowed cheered a little quieter, but Stephen stabbed Anon in the chest, and was about to leave, but the audience booed at him)

Stephen:Why are you booing people, I won the fucken battle.

Troy:That is correct, however, you disobey the king's order, and is hereby disquallified.

Stephen:WHAT, I'M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU!

(He tried to get to Troy, the guard block him and was killed by the guards, Troy then revied Anon, and told him the situlation, causing Anon to leave the arena in a happy state)

Troy:Thank you for watching the games folks.

Greg:But our show will continue on, will our gladiators win the challenge, or get trapped in a time situlation.

Troy:I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Maledict:3

Than Klesh:3

Amber Thorn:2

Anon:3

Tsuna:3

Matt:2

Ruin:2

Jen:3

Chris:3

Stephen:2

Zied:11th x


	6. Round 3

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 3

(Both Troy and Greg was watching the games from the king point when some guards come into their area)

Guard #1:Sir, we need a word with you.

Greg:What is it, cause if it's nothing, you just got you're self a death wish.

Guard #2:It's not that sir, it appears that one of you're contestants had rape one of the other contestants.

Troy:Really, so someones tried to be a raper, what other news do you have.

Guard #1:Also a couple of people had somehow manage to get some strange device off one of the contestants.

Greg:So Cylo tries to remove the bomb chip, and yet he remove the teleporter generator, bring the contestants in.

Guards:Yes Sir!

(Both guards went out of the room)

Troy:So you also made a bomb chip?

Greg:Yeah, and it doesn't madder if that Goddest bitch (It's Tsuna's nickname that Greg made up) goes naked, that bomb chip is too strong to be remove, and if someone's tries to remove it, BOOM!

Troy:Right...

(After the games are over, they went out of the arena and went on the street where the contestants are)

Troy:So we heard some news that someones tries to rape someone huh.

Amber:Right , man someone tries to be a man huh...

(Than tries to speak, but Amber look with a lust strict eyes, then he shut it, then he said somthing in his device and then the vortex appear in the air, and they went through the vortex)

(Later: 1970's)

(After a moment of flash light, they saw that they where on the dance floor, when they look at thenself, they were wearing strange dance clothing, then Troy and Greg walking weirdly towards our contestants)

Troy:Welcome folks to the 70's, where people dance to this funky beat.

Greg:And where people have this stylish haircut.

Ruin:But that hair looks like crap(Then the music stops and everybody stared at Ruin)sorry, sorry.(Then the music went back on)

Troy:Anyway, you have to go through three 70's challenge, and see if you can handle the beat.

Greg:Let see who can dance the longest in this 70's song in the 70's dancing way, good luck.

(As soon as the next song started, the contestants tried to due the dance, but they had never knew how to do the 70's dance)

Greg:Boy that was lame, you guys don't dance real good, we were about to let some of you skip the second challenge, but now everybody have to do the second challenge, let see if you can play asteriod...

Anon:Ha, I'm a gamer, it's going to be easy.

Greg:...with the boosters pushed on.

Anon:So, stand asides noobs, let a pro handle this challeng.

(Anon went to the astroids arcade and started playing it, and after 2 hours...)

Anon:Beat that noobs.

Troy:Right, Tsuna, you're up.

(6 hours later)

Greg:Okay, after doing the scores, the winners of the second challenge is Anon and... Than.

Troy:So the rest of you must face the third challenge, all 8 of you must watch... Star Wars.

Maledict:What, that nerd movie.

Greg:All 8 of you must watch the whole movie and then answer the questions, that is, if you handle it.

Amber:So what, it's Star Wars, what's the worst thing that it can do to us.

(After one movie later)

(After they watch the movie, both Troy and Greg handed out pen and papers)

Chris:So we have to answer 5 questions, right.

Troy:Yes, and they're multi-question, now question 1, who shot first Han or Greedo.

Stephen:Wait, they never...

Greg:Well if you where paying attention, then you would've know all of the answers.

Matt:Shit...

Jen:Is the other questions like this?

Troy:You'll find out...

(1 hour later)

(Both Troy and Greg got the contestants answers and was checking each answers, and then they wrote it down on the billboard)

Troy:Okay guys, here's how the scoring works, if you got atlease 3 answers right, you pass, if not, you fail, so here are the results.

(Troy show the contestants the scores)

Maledict:0

Amber:3

Tsuna:1

Matt:5

Ruin:3

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:3

The contestants that have 3 or higher:YES!

The contestants that have 2 or lower:SHIT!

Troy:So the ones that have 3 or more, you're going be dancing until you're fever is over.

Greg:As for the rest of you noobs, you going to clean up once the others had watch the movie.

Tsuna:Wait, I though this has already been in theaters.

Troy:Nope, we reserved it so that other people are going to be excited about, and you better be quiet, cause these people are going to be mad if they heard you say anything about this movie, so see ya.

(And before they get to speak, Troy and Greg left the theater, and letting in alot of people in the theater, causing the contestants to be crowded by the audience)

Troy:Man, I'm feeling grovey tonight.

Greg:You wanna dance until our fever is gone.

Troy:Yeah sure(Troy and Greg went to a dance club and started dancing)I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE baby.

Maledict:2

Than Klesh:3

Amber Thorn:2

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:3

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:2

Zied:11th x


	7. Round 4

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 4

(Both Troy and Greg had manage to get everybody on the dance floor, he said somthing to the device, and everybody went into the vortex)

(Earlier:1880's Tokyo Japan)

(After a while of looking at bright light, the contestants took alook around, they saw that they were in a field with a bunch or crops, when they look at thenself, they saw that they were in clothing, then they saw two armor men riding down on the hill with there horse, when they got closer, they saw that it was Troy and Greg)

Troy:Welcome people, to Japan, where you're honor is judge apon you...

Greg:And where people came up with great technology before the others can had the chance...

Ruin:Wait, I thought that we would be going further and further along the timeline?

Troy:And miss some of the great timelines of the past, nice try.

Matt:Well it's a beautiful place...

Chris:And it's one of my favorite timeline...

Maledict:Who the fuck cares about some timelines or not, I want to get throught the challenge already.

Troy:Fine retard, you're first challenge is to live in a life in a Japanese house while following the rules of the house.

Tsuna:Wait, there's rules for living in a house?

Greg:Yes, now we hired some people to make sure that you're living right, the rules is at the front, now get to you're house and hope you don't faint on then.

(The Contestants headed towards from the field, to a bunch of houses, they check each houses, and they went in the house)

(In Maledict P.O.V)

(Maledict got in the house and check the rules, but then he crumble it up and throw it away)

Maledict:I don't need no fucken rules to tell me what to do...

(He went on the hallway, and he was hit by a dart and he fallen on to the ground)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than had finish reading the rules and took his shoes off, and then he went to take alook around the house)

Than:Man, this place is pretty great, I should've gotten to this era a long time ago... or rather a short time ago.

(He chuckled to himself and went to the bathroom)

(Meanwhile: In Anon's P.O.V)

Anon:Man, that's alot of rules, I better not break then.

(Anon went to take alook around the house, but when he forgot to close the door, he was shot in the neck by a dart, and he fainted on to the ground)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna have been looking around when she notice a bottle with a heart on it, she notice a note in front of the bottle, so she pick the note up and begain reading the note)

"If you having a problen if you love life, drink it up with this love jice,

Love jice, were love is stronger than virgins"

(Tsuna put the note on the ground, and decided to drink the love jice)

Tsuna:Huh, it does nothing, I wander... woah, I'm feeling a rush to... Oh man, I'm getting a rush to... OH YES, OH YES, OH... I'M GOING TO FUCK CYLO FOR MY HONOR, AND I'M FEELING THE RUSH, I'M GOING TO FUCK CYLO TONIGHT!

(Meanwhile:In Ruin's P.O.V)

Ruin:Man... this is kinda nice, this house is pretty cool...

?:Hey Ruin.

(Ruin turnned and saw Metal wsa in the house)

Ruin:Hey Metal, what are you doing here.

Metal:I'm here to tell you that...

(Metal tries to enter the hallway, but Ruin block him)

Ruin:Hold on Metal, you need to take you're shoes off.

Metal:Why...

Ruin:It's the rules in the house.

Metal:Well... rules are made to be broken, anyway, I need to tell you that...

(But before Metal can finish his sentence, a dart hit his neck and he fainted, and before Ruin can realize what was going on, he was hit by the dart and he fainted onto the ground)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was resting on the flat bed, and was tossing and turning)

Than:Man, how do people in Japan sleep with this bed.

(Than got up and went to get a drink when he saw Amber at the hall)

Than:YOU!

Amber:Hello sexy echidna, you're ready for more...

Than:GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!

Amber:Aw come on, you love it when I have sex with you...

Than:I don't want to have sex with you, you bitch...

Amber:You love it when I fuck you when we were at the 70's.

Than:No I... wait a minute... OH SHIT, YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK!

Amber:Yeah, you love it, now come on, we're going to have fun...

Than:But...(He thought for a moment)aren't you going to do it honorly?

Amber:Oh fuck honor, I want to get it on...

(But before Amber get to have sex with Than, A dart appeared out of nowhere and hit Amber, causing her to faint on the ground)

Than:Phew, that was close, I better lock the door just in case she wake's up.

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:Man, I love Japan, with alot of great stuff, and crazy events, it's a great place.

Greg:Yeah, should've been in this timeline in the first place.

(And then a bunch of Ninja's appear out of nowhere and bow to Troy)

Troy:So Ninjas, how's the results for the contestants.

(The Ninjas give Troy the scrolls, and in each scrolls are the results of how each contestants did, some of the scrolls contain a Big Check, while others contain a Big X)

Greg:So, some of then couldn't handle the honor of the rules.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we have many thanks for watching our show, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE, Sayonara(If you don't know Japanese, it's means good bye)

Maledict:1

Than Klesh:3

Amber Thorn:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:2

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:2


	8. Round 5

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 5

(Troy was sleeping on the bed in 1880's Tokyo Japan, when...)

Greg:HEY TROY, WAKE UP!

(Troy got up and a bucket landed on his head, getting himself wet)

Troy:Ugh, WHAT, AND WHAT'S IN THIS FUCKEN BUCKET!

Greg:Well first, it's just water that the sharks been in, I leave you the note before I left.

Troy:Wait, you left the castle... for what?

Greg:Check this out.

(Greg throw a small can at Troy, and he manage to catch it and took a look at it)

Troy:Huh, Love Jice, I never knew that they made this in the 1880's, what does it work.

Greg:Well they say that if someone drinks it, they feel horny and they tried to rape the person that they have a biggest crush on.

Troy:So why did you buy this drink for...

Greg:I wanted to test it out on the contestants, and see if they can...

Troy:Look man, you woke me up way too early, and the fact is, everybody is still sleeping, and(He turned and saw a taser and a note) why did you fill that bucket with shark water for...

Greg:It's my secerity systen, I get then wet, and then I taser then, causing then to get electricuted to death.

Troy:It won't work on the body, you got to... nevermine, let's get to the next challenge.

(Troy got up, and got a diffrent set of clothing, and they went to get the ninjas to wake everybody up and meet then in the castle)

(40 minutes later)

(Most of the contestants had shown up in the castle as both Troy and Greg count the contestants)

Troy:Let see... 5,6,7,8... where's Tsuna and Amber?

Than:Well... I don't know where Tsuna is, but I believe Amber is stuck on the tree.

Troy:Huh, hold on for a second.

(Troy teleported out of thin air, and after a couple of seconds, he teleported back with Tsuna and Amber, he put then in position and he said somthing in the device and everybody went through the vortex)

(Later:1900's Tokyo Japan)

(After a few minutes of bright light, the contestants look around and saw that they were at the same location as last time)

Matt:What the, this is the same place, are they getting lazy.

Anon:I don't know, mabey they realize somthing and send us back in the same place.

(Then they saw Troy and Greg with Diffrent Armor then last time)

Troy:Welcome to 20 years into the future of Japan.

Anon:Yeah, in the 1880's...

Chris:Actualyl Anon, many things change between 1880 and 1900.

Anon:Oh yeah, like what, they had guns now...

Troy:Well, we got a good start, but let's head towards the second challenge, right now it's 2:01 A.M, you're challenge is to have sex with a person that you draw in this armor heltmet before 11:00 A.M...

Jen:Why, do we get whip or somthing?

Greg:You'll find out, so Jen, you're going first.

(Jen got in front of Greg, and grab a piece of paper and he took a look at the note)

Jen:YES, I'M GOING TO GET LAID TONIGHT!

(Then Jen tries to do a backflip, but he landed on the dirt, then he got up and join the group, then Tsuna got up to Greg and grab a piece of paper and begans reading it)

Tsuna:Oh, I'm going to fuck him for my honor.

(Then Tsuna got back with the group, then Than got up to Greg and grab the paper and begain reading it)

Than:OH SHIT, NOT HER, ANYTHING BUT HER, LET ME DO A REDO!

Greg:No can do, and besides, do you want to waste time for the others.

Than:But, but... crap.

(Then Than Join the group, Amber tries to go up, but Greg stop her and let the others go get there paper(So if you been wandering who's got who's, here's the list)

Jen:Fiona Fox

Tsuna:Cylo

Than:Amber Thorn

Amber:Than Kicks

Maledict:Black Rose

Anon:Sally

Ruin:Blaze

Matt:Rouge

Chris:Amy

Stephen:Lien-da

Troy:Good luck, and see if you can woo you're girl into loving you, and GO!

(The Contestants rushed into their homes as Troy and Greg went to their castle when suddenly, a wormhole appear out of nowhere, and Cylo and Silver jumped out of the wormhole, causing Troy and Greg's horses to get startled, but both Troy and Greg manage to calm down the horses)

Greg:Well, well, well, if it isn't suicidal guy, and Silver, do explain why you wanted to get crushed by the horses.

Cylo:Why did you made Tsuna go lusty on me.

Troy:What are you talking about Cylo.

Cylo:I'm saying that he used this drink to make Tsuna go rape berserk on me.

(Cylo grab the can of Love Jice and show it to Troy and Greg)

Greg:Oh hey, that's the same drink that I bought 20 years ago...

Silver:Nice try, but we know that it's you, you actually thought that...

Troy:If it was his, then that can would've have ether mine, or Greg's seal of approval.

Cylo:What, that's a lie.

Greg:It's true dumbass(Show Cylo his own doll, and at the bottom of the dolls foot is a picture of Greg's face and the words "Seal of approval" on it) take a look at it you're self.

(Cylo took a look at the doll's foot, then he search all over the can)

Cylo:Oh shit, well, where did you bought this drink from...

Greg:Some merchent, I couldn't get a clear look at his face due to the fact that his mouth is covered with a cloth, and besides, you might want to vist Tsuna right now.

Cylo:Why, so that I can get rape for you're amusement.

Troy:Actually Cylo, it's her challenge, and you're name is on her paper.

Cylo:Well...

Silver:Hold on Greg, doesn't Tsuna have more then one live.

Cylo:Oh yeah, so that she can lose a life and have to...

Greg:That's not the life challenge.

Cylo:What, so if that's not the life challenge...

Greg:You do realize what happens if she doesn't fuck you before 11:00 A.M, and due to the can's effect, it could mean that she is going to get brutualy murdered.

Cylo:WHAT!

Greg:And also I been reading the can, and it turns out that if you have sex with her, the effect's wear off quicker than just waiting one week, so Cylo, what's you're choice.

Silver:Look Cylo, I know that you don't want to...

Cylo:...where's her house.

Silver:Wha...

Greg:Just follow that road, it leads to ten houses, the other contestants will help find her house if you went into the wrong house.

Cylo:Okay then...

(And Cylo walked down the same path that the other contestants went through)

Silver:I don't believe this, I'm going to...

Greg:Hey don't you have this job to do back at you're timeline, and I'm pretty hungry for alot of pizza, I could try you're plaze, and I could order...

Silver:NOOOOO!

(And Silver went through the wormhole)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was hitting his head over and over again as Amber was excited and was thinking in her head)

Than:Why(Bang) did I(Bang) pick her name(Bang) to have sex with(Bang)

Amber:Aw come on Than, you do realize that we're ment to be together, right...

Than:I'm not going to have sex with you, I rather lose then to have sex with you...

Amber:But you do realize that you do that this third challenge to go through...

Than:Is the risk I'm going to...

(But then he felt rumbling in the room)

Than:What the...

(He check outside, and he saw a island out on the ocean, when he took a closer look, he saw a giant green reptile)

Than:OH SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!

Amber:I don't know, mabey you have to fight it in the third challenge if you don't have sex with me, you sexy echidna...

(Than:OH SHIT, IT'S EITHER HAVE SEX WITH THIS CRAZY BITCH, OR FIGHT A GIANT REPTILE WITH MANY POSSIBILITIES OF GETTING CRUSH BY IT)

Than:...fine, you win Amber, let's have have sex.

Amber:YAAAA...

Than:On two conditions.

Amber:Huh...

Than:One, that you don't tell the other's that I have sex with you, and two, that you don't have sex with me for the rest of the show unless it's a part of the challenge.

(Amber thought for a moment)

Amber:Agree.

Than:Huh, okay then...

(Than started to take his clothing off and started to make out with Amber)

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

(Maledict was practicing on his magic when Black Rose came through the door)

Maledict:Black Rose, what are you doing here...

Black Rose:To help you out silly, so did you...

Maledict:Yes, I did, so how's the situlation with the third challenge.

Black Rose:Well it appears that you have to face a giant mutant reptile.

Maledict:Does he have a name...

Black Rose:It doesn't madder, you won't be doing the third challenge.

Maledict:You got that right.

(And Maledict started to makeout with Black Rose)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

Anon:So... Sally...

Sally:It's not going to happened, so you can forget it.

Anon:Right... but...

Sally:I'm going to leave now.

(Anon tries to talk to her, but Sally left his house, and a couple minutes later, Silver showed up)

Silver:Hey Anon, might if I...

Anon:Yeah sure, I think I just blew my chance to clear the second challenge.

Silver:Yeah, also I heard that Cylo is going to Tsuna's house.

Anon:Why...

Silver:Well I heard that this drink make's people go lust on someone.

Anon:And Cylo is the target for...

Silver:Yep...

Anon:So... wanna play Sonic Generation until 11:00 A.M.

Silver:Sure.

(Anon reach into his pocket, and pulled out a flat screen TV, PS3, A couple of PS3 games, and a outlet plug, and they started playing Sonic Generation)

(Meanwhile: In Ruin's P.O.V)

(Ruin was knocked out, and Blaze leave his house, while dropping a frying pan on the ground, and after a couple of minutes, Metal showed up and manage to get Ruin up)

Metal:So how was you're love life...

Ruin:Shut up Metal, Guess I have to face the third challenge now.

Metal:Yep, but take a look at this.

(Metal open the blinds and both Metal and Ruin took a look at the strange Island)

Ruin:What is that?

Metal:I have no Idea...

(Meanwhile:In Jen's: P.O.V)

Fiona:GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!

Jen:Come on Fiona, I'm a way better man than that Green freak.

Fiona:YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, DO YOU!

Jen:You know that you're mine you know...

(Jen lundge at Fiona, but she manage to dodge his attack, and manage to lock herself in the closet)

Jen:You know that you can't stay in there forever you know...

Fiona:It's better then being in there you freak.

(Fiona search around the closet and found a drink on the shelf)

Fiona:What's this(Fiona grabbed a drink) Love Jice, strange name.. well it's Japan, and I'm stuck with this pervert, better drink it now just in case that pervert breaks in...(Fiona drink the Love Jice, and she was feeling the rush)woah, now that's some drink, oh man, now I wanna, OH YES, I'M GOING TO FUCK SOMEONE TONIGHT!

(Jen was getting tired from trying to open the closet when Fiona comes out of the closet)

Jen:There you go, so you change you're mined of not having sex with me?

Fiona:Well... fuck Scourge, I'm going to enjoy this, and I'm going to fuck you for honor...

(Fiona started to take her clothing off and started to makeout with Jen)

(Meanwhile: in Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris was sitting next to Amy as she was crying on the bed)

Amy:WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT I'M A OBBSESIVE GIRL, I'M NOT A OBBSESIVE GIRL, WHY DOES NOBODY BELIEVE ME...

Chris:I believe that you're not a obbsesive girl.

Amy:Huh...

Chris:I don't think that you're a obbsesive girl, cause you're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life.

Amy:Really...

Chris:Yes, and I also say you're name while in battle to help honor you.

Amy:Oh Thank you.

(Amy started kissing Chris as he lie on the bed)

Chris:So, I have a question to ask...

Amy:What is it...

Chris:If I say that if I want to have sex with you, would you do it?

Amy:Well... since you ask, sure.

(And Amy continue to kiss him while shes taking his clothing off)

(Meanwhile:In Stephen's P.O.V)

Stephen:OW, OW, FUCK, GHAH...

(Stephen was straped in on two poles as Lien-Da was whipping him)

Lien-Da:Face it, you are not a man if you can't handle the pain.

Stephen:I'm not going to lose.

Lien-Da:Hmp, suit you're self.

(And she continue's to whip him)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was at her house when he had some moments)

(Cylo:Aw man, I don't know if this is the right thing to do, I mean I barly spend any time with her, and I have so MANY PLANS OF HURTING GREG FOR... but if I don't, then she had to... man)

(Cylo walked back and forth, and then he took a look at the watch)

(Cylo:SHIT, it's 10:15 A.M)

(Cylo then panic back and forth, then stop dead in his track)

(Cylo:Okay, I'm going to do this, for Tsuna, here goes nothing)

(Cylo then enter her house and search around for Tsuna, when he went into Tsuna's room, he found Tsuna on the bed)

Cylo:Oh, hey Tsuna...

Tsuna:Oh hello Cylo, so glad that you show up, you know that...

Cylo:I know, I know, let's just get this over with...

(Cylo took his clothing off and got near Tsuna, then she took her clothing off, Cylo was blushing wildly, and Tsuna started to makeout with Cylo and started bonking on Cylo)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V, 40 minutes later)

(Troy was resting on the bed when a bunch of Ninja's showed up)

Troy:So guy's, did our contestants did their challenges.(A bunch of Ninjas give Troy the scrolls, and he was examining each scrolls, some of then had Big Check's, and Some of then have Big X's)okay, get the contestants who havn't completed their challenges and get then to the towns, I'll take care of the rest.

(The Ninjas bowed down, then they used a smoke bomb to make then vanish, then Greg showed up)

Greg:So, what's the word with Monster Island.

Troy:Well, let just say that Someone, or somthing is going to be having a "Raging" good time.

Greg:Yeah, tell me about it.

(Then Troy got up and they ride towards town)

(55 minutes later)

(Troy and Greg reach the town, and saw the contestants was there, some appear fine, while Matt was covered in brusises, and Stephen was covered in whip marks, both Troy and Greg got off of there horses)

Troy:So you failed to get laid huh.

Matt:Yeah, note to self, don't pick womens who are both married and are the champion of you're show.

Stephen:Ow, ow, ow, ow, I can still see the marks.

Anon:So whats this challenge going to be.

Greg:Well it's two goal challenge, you're third challenge is to either reach the goal without dying, or defeat you're oppoment.

Ruin:So you're saying that we have to fight against eachother?

Troy:No, for this challenge, you're going to be ally with eachother, you're oppoment is heading towards you right now, so if you want to fight you're oppoment, good luck, but if you want to escape, you have to go towards that building.

(Troy point's towards the 100ft building that is over the mountains)

Matt:What, but that's going to take too long, and besides, who is our oppoment?

Greg:You'll find out.

(Both Troy and Greg teleported out of midair as the contestants felt rumbling on the groun)

Stephen:What was that...

Matt:Somthing tells me we're going to fight a big guy.

(The contestants look around when they saw a giant green reptile heading towards the town)

Anon:HOLY SHIT, IT'S...

Contestants:GODZILLA!

(Godzilla roar really loud as all of the windows broke off, causing the people to panic in fear and run from the town)

Matt:FUCK THAT SHIT, I'M OUTTA HERE!

(Matt run as the fast as he can as the others run away from Godzilla)

(20 minutes later)

(The Contestants was climing up the mountains from Godzilla)

Ruin:Wait a minute, I forgot I can use my skills, so I'm going to take that beast out.

(Ruin used his three tails, and he had cause a hurricane, the hurricane went through Godzilla, but nothing happend)

Matt:Any other bright Ideas.

Stephen:I can use my Lighting to take Godzilla out.

(Stephen use his lighting to strike at Godzilla, and it did some damage to it, but Godzilla was charging a bean from his mouth)

Matt:OH SHIT!

(Matt, Ruin, and Anon dodge the blast by Godzilla, but Stephen was caught in the blast)

Matt:Okay, magic is out, and trying to fight Godzilla head on is a suicide, what else is there.

Anon:Then mabey my illogic can help us, does anyone have a pen I can borrow.

Matt:What...

Anon:Comeon...

(Matt(While being confuse)Give Anon his pen, then he put it in his pocket and pulled out a remote that say's "Godzilla removal" on it)

Matt:Wait, how did you...

Anon:It's illogic, you can't explain it.

(Anon press the button, and Godzilla vanished into thin air, the guys was cheering for a while, then a eagle landed on Ruin)

Ruin:What the... where did this bird come from...

Anon:Don't know, but it appears that he's carring a note on his foot.

(Anon grabbed the note from the eagle and the eagle flies off, Anon then read the note)

"Congratulation, you three had cleared the challenge, as for Stephen, he had lost this challenge, and let me tell you that, if you went to that building, you would've been safe from Godzilla, since that building is the Toho Company that help produce Godzilla, and you guys had ruined there franchise, so have fun in this timeline

Greg"

(After reading the note, they turned and saw a bunch of people armed with tourches and pitchforks)

Matt:Um guy's, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now.

Ruin & Anon:Yep.

Matt:So we should...

Ruin & Anon:RUN!

(Matt, Ruin, and Anon rushed down while running away from the people from Toho)

(Meanwhile: In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:So these three had manage to defeat Godzilla.

Greg:Yeah, well can they handle more timeline's.

Troy:Only one way to find out, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Maledict:1

Than Klesh:3

Amber Thron:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:2

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:1

Zied:11th x


	9. Round 6

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 6

(Troy was sleeping on the bed when he notice some noise coming from the room)

Troy:What the...(He woke up and saw Greg was heading out to the door)Greg, where are you going?

Greg:Huh, oh, just exploring Japan before heading towards the next timeline.

(Greg went out of the door and was running through the dirt path)

Troy:Hmmm...

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V, 30 minutes later)

(Greg was running on the dirt path to meet up with Cylo, Anon, and Silver)

(Greg:Man, that was close, good thing I strech the truth, otherwise, I'm dead)

(Greg reach towards the door, and started climing the house, he took his shoes off before he jump into the house)

Greg:Hey guys, I made it before anybody notice me.

Cylo:Great, now is everybody agree to do this pie idea, unless someone has a better I...

(But before he can finish, he notice a knock on the door, when he check to see who it is, it turns out to be Tsuna)

Cylo:Oh hey Tsuna.

Tsuna:Hey Cylo...

Anon:Is it Tsuna...

Cylo:Yeah, so Tsuna, how are you...

Tsuna:Mind if I stay at you're guy's place until we go into the next timeline.

Cylo:Why...

Tsuna:Well ever...

Silver:I think she's talking about that business with that clone...

Cylo:Oh that thing, yeah sure.

Tsuna:Thanks.(Tsuna went inside, took her shoes off, then she joined with the group)wait, why's he here?

Cylo:Don't worry, he's with us.

Tsuna:Oh...

Greg:Yeah and I got a great plan, Anon, you put holes in each contestants houses, except Tsuna's and you're guy's house, and I'll fill then with atlease a portion of the Nghtmare Zones in each holes that you made.

Silver:How does that plan make sense, and where do you get a portion of the Nightmare Zone?

Greg:Funny you should ask(He grab a can and toss it to Silver)You might want to open this can.

Silver:If this is a Love Jice, I'm going to kill you.

(Silver open the can, and a bunch of mist came rushing up through his face)

Anon, Cylo, and Tsuna:WOAH!

Silver:What, so he put some... wait a... NOOOOOOOOO!

(And Silver went on the ground and was rolling on the ground)

Greg:This is a Nightmare Can, it contains a portion of the Nightmare Zone,it's useful for distracting oppoments.

Cylo:Man, that's a pretty great idea.

Anon:Yeah, since we have alot of time, wanna go up to 5 in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.

Cylo:Sure, Greg wanna play.

Greg:Nah, I gotta get a drink first.

Cylo:Alright then, and give me a pepsi.

Greg:Right...

(Greg went to the kitchen and grab the drink from the kicthen, when he turned, he saw Tsuna in the kitchen)

Tsuna:Um... may I speak with you privatly?

Greg:If you're talking about trying to get me...

Tsuna:No, it's not that...

Greg:Okay, shoot.

Tsuna:Well, it's about Cylo...

Greg:Yeah, what about him...

Tsuna:I feel that he isn't supporting me, and I feel that he might be seeing someone else.

Greg:Sure he is...

Tsuna:How do you know, listen, you have that can of Love Jice.

Greg:Yeah, why...

Tsuna:Is just that, if I have sex with him, then I'll know that he's supporting me.

Greg:Then why do you need this...

Tsuna:It just that... I'm kinda shy of having sex...

Greg:Right... let me see what I can do...

(Later, 30 minutes later)

(Greg and the gang was preparing their gear and Tsuna was in the kitchen looking for food)

Greg:Okay, is everybody ready...

Silver:Yep...

Anon:Yes.

Cylo:Yes.

Greg:Great, now let... Oh Shit, I just realize somthing...

Silver:What...

Greg:What if Troy caught us, we could be facing some serious pain.

Anon:Good point, someone should stay behind and use this remote(Grab a "bring back" remote)just in case we get caught, and I can't stay due to making the holes.

Greg:And I can't stay, I have to set the cans properly.

Silver:I'll stay...

Anon:And how fast are you at pushing buttons...

Silver:Oh...

Cylo:So I'll stay then.

Anon:Right, better get you're clone out(Pulls a excate clone of Cylo out)and remenber, if we're in trouble(Pulls out a pager)this will tell you that we're in trouble.

Cylo:Okay, good luck guys.

(Cylo relax in the bed as the guys went to grab the shoes, then went out the door, but suddenly, they went trought a trapdoor)

Guys:SSSSHHHIIII...

(And the guys landed on the dirt floor)

Anon:Owww, is everybody alright.

Silver, Cylo, and Greg:Yes...

(When they got up, and took a look up, they saw Troy up there)

Anon:You...

Troy:What, I wouldn't let you hurting the contestants without my permission.

Greg:Well why did you trap me for...

Troy:Besides lying to me, or in you're quotes, "Stretching the truth", it's that when you alway's pranking people, you always either leave me out, or frame me for somthing...

Anon:Well, what if the other contestants saw us in this place...

Troy:Nice try, but we change timeline when the moring shines, and right now, it's 10:00 P.M, so have fun sleeping in a pile of dirt douce bags.

(Troy close the trapdoor and the guys was cursing like there's no tommorow)

Greg:Great, we're trapped, so how are we going to get out of here...

Anon:It's no use, since he closed the trapped door, the remote won't get us back...

Silver:So we're trapped again.

Greg:Yep...

Anon:...Do you have a outlet plug.

Greg:Yeah, it's right here.

(Anon pulled out a TV, PS3, some games, and plugged it in on Greg's right ankle)

(Meanwhile, in Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo was resting on the bed when he saw Tsuna coming towards him)

Tsuna:Hey Cylo... did you notice that is getting hot in here...

Cylo:No, not really...

Tsuna:Well that cause you're burning my heart out.

Cylo:How does that make any sense Tsuna...

(But when he took a closser look, he saw some liquid on her mouth, then he took a look at her eyes, and saw that she has drinken the Love Jice)

Tsuna:Oh Cylo, I'm going to fuck you for my honor, and to see if you can support me...

Cylo:Wait, Tsuna, don't do it, no, no, no, no...

(But Tsuna pounce on Cylo and started making out with him, and started taking her clothing off, and then he started taking his off, and started bonking him)

(8 hours later)

(Cylo woke up, and saw that his clothing was off and was on the T.V, when he turned, he saw Tsuna on the bed with her clothing off, and he was blushing wildly, and then he woke her up)

Cylo:Hey Tsuna, what happened, did Greg made you drink that Love Jice, I bet he back stabbed me in the back.

Tsuna:Not really, I actually want Greg to make you stay in the home alone, and I drink it by myself, so it was my idea...

Cylo:But why Tsuna...

Tsuna:Cause I wanted to know if you supported me or not, I can't feel like I can handle this by myself...

Cylo:So when we have that chat back at Roman Greece, and at the 70's was...

Tsuna:Yes, I lied cause I, was shy of asking you if you supported me.

Cylo:Listen Tsuna, I support you even when I was hanging out with Anon.

Tsuna:Really...

Cylo:Yeah.

(Tsuna hugged Cylo, causing both Cylo and Tsuna to blush)

Tsuna:Thank you Cylo...

Cylo:Yeah, well, on the bright side, at lease my virginity is gone.

Tsuna:And we got some peaceful sleep after that.

(Tsuna kiss Cylo in the cheek, then they got their clothing back on)

Cylo:By the way, where the guys, they should've been back a while ago...

Tsuna:Didn't he give you that pager.

Cylo:Well, OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE PAGER!

(Cylo grab the pager, and then he read it, and open the wormhole, causing Anon, Silver, and Greg to get back to there house, then he was strangled by Anon)

Anon:WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE PAGER YOU BASTARD!

Silver:Woah, what happened...

Tsuna:Well...

Greg:I'm guessing that Metal tries to kill Cylo again and you didn't get the pager.

Cylo:*While trying to get some breath*Right...

Anon:*Let go of Cylo*Man, what a crazy day this has been, so...

Greg:Yeah sure, Cylo and Silver can come along, but the catch is that you two will not help then got it.

Cylo & Silver:Got it.

(Cylo shaked Greg's hand and Greg went back to his house)

(2 hours later)

(Troy and Greg was counting the contestants, when Amy showed up)

Amy:Hey Troy, can I stay with Chirs, I wanted to supported him for all the thanks he showed me...

Troy:Listen Amy...

Greg:You can stay as long as you don't help him out.

Troy:Hey Greg, I don't want...

Greg:If you didn't want people watching the show, you would've thrown then into the Nightmare Zone from the start.

Cylo:Yeah, he has a point.

(Troy though for a moment, then he nodded, causing Amy to jump in excitement, and went to kiss Chris, but Greg block her)

Greg:Amy, you should've wait until the end of the challenge.

Troy:Speaking of which...

(Troy said somthing into the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Earlier:3150 B.C:Egypt)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around and saw that they were in the middle of the desert, when they took a look at thenself, they were wearing strange clothing, then Troy and Greg showed up riding on Camels)

Troy:Welcome to Ancient Egypt, where people work hard to make buildings for nothing, and if you can't handle the heat, then you will be screwed.

Greg:And you will have to go through 3 trials in the trial pyramid...

Than:So what's the first challenge?

Troy:You'll find out once you're inside the pyramid.

(The contestants got inside the pyramid, but suddenly, the door closed in behind then)

Greg:Oh, and I almost forgot, once you're in, you can never come out, so good luck and hope that you won't die on then.

(Both Troy and Greg went off laughing as the Contestants tried to open the door)

Matt:Shit, should've known that this would be comin'.

Chris:Let just get through this as fast as possible so that we can clear this timeline as fast as possible.

Anon:Right, let's go through this pyramid that is filled with traps as fast as possible and get killed by the traps as quickly as we can...

Jen:Look guys, let just get through this before we die of air lost.

(They nodded their heads as Than grab a tourch and they went down through a narrow hall, and after a while, they came across a large room with square tiles, and on the walls is a bunch of holes, Tsuna turned, and saw a bunch of pictures on the wall)

Tsuna:Hey guys, take a look what I found.

(The other turned, and went towards the pictured wall)

Maledict:So what, there's a bunch of pictures on the fucken wall, they don't have a fucken meaning...

Than:Unless you don't realize somthing, they can show clues for the trials...

Amber:So, what does it mean.

Stephen:Well all it says is a man that is puffed up, and then a wind, then a dart, and finally, a heart.

Anon:I have no idea what it means, so why not let someone go first.

(Everybody went quiet, then they turned to Than)

Than:Fine, I'll go first, bastard.

(Than walk for a while, then he stepped on a tile, causing a dart to come out of the wall, and hit his chest, causing him to faint)

Amber:NOOO, I'LL SAVE YOU THAN!

(Amber run towards Than, and manage to pick him up, and carry him across the other side of the room)

Maledict:Man, that is one lucky bitch.

Amber:Than, Than, are you okay.

(Amber pulled out the dart that hit his chest, then she examine the dart)

Amber:Hey guys, this dart is short...

Anon:Wait, why would the egyptians put in short dart for the traps.

Chris:Mabey that if we can expain our chest, then the dart wouldn't knock us out.

Matt:Well that's fine and all, but I wander what will happen if he dies.

Stephen:Why, you care about him.

Matt:No, it's more of Amber murdering us if he dies.

Jen:True...

(The Contestants puffed up their chest, and walk across the room, and once they reach the other side, the contestants pulled out the darts(If they got hit(That was a pointless information)) and went down a narrow path again while Amber is carrying Than)

Anon:So Ruin...

Ruin:What...

Anon:I heard some info that you attack one of the contestants.

Ruin:I have no idea of what you're talking about...

Anon:You do realize that you did attack Tsuna and Cylo at our house...

Stephen:Anon, Ruin never left the house.

Anon:Wait, wha...

Stephen:Ruin was staying at my house since Godzilla attack the town.

Anon:Wait, if you never attack Tsuna, then how come my house was destroyed.

Tsuna:Umm...

Chris:We had reach the second trial, be prepared guys.

(When they went in, they saw four doors, and in each doors, contain a number, they search around and they saw the diagram wall, and they went towards it)

Tsuna:So, what does it say's this time...

Ruin:All it says, is the number 4, a door, the number 3, a up, the number 1, and down.

Jen:So 3 doors allow us to escape, I think...

(Amber went to one of the doors, and open the door)

Amber:Guys, there's only 3 seats.

Chris:So we need to split up then.

(They split up into 4 groups, here's the number, and the people in those group)

1:Amber/Than, Anon, Tsuna

2:Maledict, Chris, Ruin

3:Stephen, Matt, Jen

(They close the doors, and door 1 and 3 exploded, while the group that was in door 2 went through the narrow hall)

(Meanwhile:in Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:So that explosive was a good idea.

Greg:Yeah, and here comes the contestants.

(Both Troy and Greg was sitting on the camels as they watch the contestants fall from the sky, and landed right in front of then)

Troy:So guys, how was the pyramid.

Amber:SHUT UP, I NEED THE ANTIDOTE TO CURE FROM THE POISON THAT THAN GOT HIT BY THAT POISON DART!

Greg:That's not a poison dart.

Anon:Huh...

Troy:Do you still have that dart.

Jen:Well, I did, but...

(Troy grabbed the dart from Jen, and he examine the dart)

Troy:Yep, this is not a poison dart...

Matt:So wait, if that dart is not poison, then what kind of dart with...

Than:Ughhh... where am I...

Amber:Oh Than, you're alive...

Than:Yeah, and you look sexy babe...

Everybody(Except Amber):Lust Dart.

Troy:And I'm guessing that this dart will end in about 3 days.

Amber:Better live it out than.

(And she started kissing him)

Anon:Um...

Matt:Yeah, we better get going.

(And the contestants went towards town as Amber continues kissing him)

(Meanwhile:In Ruin's P.O.V)

Ruin:Why does he think that I attack both Tsuna and Cylo.

Maledict:Who the fuck cares, we got one more fucken trial to go through, so let just get this over with.

(The contestant went throught the hall, and they came across a man, and a scale)

?:Welcome, I am Anubis, God of Embalming, you three have brought here by the gods to judge you.

Maledict:Who the fuck cares, what's the final challenge.

Anubis:You're final challenge is to test you're heart, if you're heart is lighter than the feather, you'll live forever, if you're heart is heavyer then the feather, then you will be eaten by the demon Ammit, the Destroyer.

(The Contestants look at that thing, it appears to be a head of the crocodile, the shoulder of a lion, and the rump of a hippopotamus, and that thing is pretty hungry)

Ruin:Aw shit, our heart is way heavyer than the feather, so we're all going to die.

Anubis:Who shall I judge first.

(The contestants look at eachother)

Chris:I shall be judge on.

Anubis:Hmmm, I admire you're bravery, you're heart shall be judge on.

(Anubis put a feather on the scale, and it didn't move)

Ruin:Oh, I think we got a chance now.

Anubis:You will be ask by 3 question Chris, you saw a girl in the well, and below you're feat, is a key to the world, what do you do, save the girl, or take the key.

Chris:I save the girl.

(And after that, the feather went down)

Anubis:Second question, You we're caught in the robbery, and you found a gun, what do you do, do you use the gun to shoot the robber, and risk getting shot, or shoot the clerk, and ensure you're saftey.

Chris:I shoot the robber.

(And the feather went down)

Anubis:Final question, you have met with a women who had a crush on someone for a very long time, and yet, that man is married, what do you do.

(Chris though for a moment)

Chris:I would comfort her, and help her through many problens that she has to face.

(And after that, the feather touch the floor)

Anubis:You have good faith, you and you're girl will live forever.

Chris:Thank you, but how do I...

Anubis:Follow this orb of light, and you'll find you're way out.

Chris:Okay then.

(And then Chris got up, and follow the light orb)

Anubis:So whos next.

Maledict:Fine, better get through this bullcrap.

(Maledict sit on the chair, and the scale reset to it's original position)

Anubis:First question, you saw a girl in the well, and below you is the key to the world, do you save the girl, or do you take the key.

Maledict:Obiously take the fucken key.

(And the feather went down)

Ruin:Wait a minute, that answer is wrong.

Anubis:If his answer is wrong, then the feather would've gone up, I'm here to judge his heart, they don't need certain answers, second question...

(Ruin:So the answer doesn't madder as long as I tell the truth, okay, now I get it)

(And Ruin saw that Maledict had manage to get the feather to touch the floor, and then he left the room)

Ruin:So now I'm up.

Anubis:It seens(After he reset the scale)first question, there is a girl trapped in the well, and below you is a key to the world, what do you do.

Ruin:I save the girl.

(And the feather went down)

Anubis:Second question, you were caught in a robbery, and you found the gun, who do you shoot, the robber, and risk getting shot, or the clerk, and ensure you're saftey.

Ruin:I shoot the robber.

(And the feather went down)

Anubis:Final question, you been chosen by the gods to make sure that everybody is safe from danger, have you ever struck on someone before.

Ruin:No I have not.

(And then the feather went up, causing the empty scale to reach the floor)

Ruin:WHAT, BUT I TELL THE TRUTH!

Anubis:You're heart contains info that you have forgotten, and thus, you're heart will be eaten.

(Ruin tries to get out of here, but Ammit pounce on Ruin, and was eating him alive)

(Meanwhile, in Troy's P.O.V:5 minutes earlier)

(Both Troy and Greg was watching their surroundings when they notice someone was heading towards then, when he turned, he saw that Amy have been running towards then)

Greg:Hey, what the hell are you doing here.

Amy:I couldn't wait, I wanted to see if he made it or not, and since the other's arrived in town, and I though that...

Troy:You do realize that he still has three lives, and even if he dies, I can revive him.

Amy:Yeah, but...

(But then Chris opened the blocks and saw Amy with Troy and Greg)

Chris:Amy...

Amy:CHRIS!(And Amy run towards Chris and was kissing him)oh Chris, I thought that you died...

Chris:Don't worry Amy, I'm okay, let's head back.

(And both Amy and Chris went back to town while Amy was kissing Chris, and after a couple of minutes, Maledict showed up)

Troy:So Maledict, you have manage to escape dying again.

Maledict:Yeah, well who the fuck cares, I'm getting the fuck out of this fucken pyramid.

(And Maledict walk back to town, and after a couple of minutes, they heard Ruin scream)

Greg:So Ruin died.

Troy:Yep, well, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Maledict:1

Than Klesh:2

Amber Thron:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:2

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:1

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	10. Bonus Round

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Bonus Round

(After Troy check with the contestants, he said somthing in the device, and they went into the vortex)

(Later, 3031 Vancouver, B.C)

(After a bright moment of flash, they took a look around, and they saw a bunch of future buildings, and when they took a look at thenself, they we're wearing future clothing, then they saw Troy and Greg in one of the hover cars, and they landed in front of the contestants)

Troy:Welcome to the future of Vancouver, where the Vancouver Canucks won the stanley cup, the B.C Lions are the champions of NFL, and the place for our Bonus Round.

(The Contestants was cheering when Matt notice a certain light-gray lynx in the city)

Matt:Kate...

(The lynx turned and saw Matt)

Katie:Matt...

(Matt went up to Katie and hug her)

Matt:What are you doing here.

Katie:Well Dex ask me to find some parts for his...

Matt:Oh right...

Greg:His what, and who the fuck are you?

Matt:This is Katie, but her nickname is Kate.

Katie:Please to meet all of you.

Troy:And it's nice to meet you to, but I belive we got more business to take care off...

Matt:Well can't she stay and watch us?

Greg:Well it depends...

Katie:Wait, what...

Matt:Come on Katie, it'll be fun, we get to travel through diffrent timeline, and you can get the parts you need.

Katie:But if I join, I have to face the challenge...

Troy:Not really Katie, non-contestants can stay and watch the challenge, but they can't help the contestants out.

Katie:So you're saying that I won't be facing the challenge...

Greg:Yeah, so are you going to stay...

Katie:Sure.

Matt:Great.

Troy:Anyway, here's how this Bonus round works, somwhere in this city contains the Stanley cup, you're challenge is to find the stanley cup, and say a certain sentance that will help the Vancouver Canucks's fan out, the first person to do so will win a extra life, but if you don't want to take part in this event, just say so right now...

Amber:I won't be taking this event...

Greg:Why, you have one life left, and besides, you do realize that...

Amber:I don't care, as long as I'm with Than, I'll be fine.

(Amber and Than went to their house)

Katie:Um...

Matt:The lust dart hit Than...

Katie:Oh...

Anon:Well, since I have 3 lives, I won't be taking part in this event.

Chris:Me too, I want to be with Amy in this future city.

Amy:Aw, let's go around the city.

(Chris nodded and they went around the city, and Anon & Silver went to his house)

Silver:Aren't you coming Cylo.

Cylo:Nah, I'm going to be staying with Tsuna.

Anon:Why...

Tsuna:Cause I already put his stuff in my house.

Silver:How...

(But Anon just went to his house, and then Silver followed him)

Greg:As for the rest of you... GO!

(The contestants rush from their position and went around the Town)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt:This is going to be easy, I mean what else would keep the Stanley cup in the Stadium)

(Matt went in the stadium and took a look around, and after 30 minutes, he left the stadium)

Matt:Danmit, not here...

(Meanwhile, in Stephen's P.O.V)

(Stephen was looking around the sports museum when he came across Jen, and when he turned, he saw a secerity guard)

(Stephen:Man, it's that loser, but that secerity guard give me an Idea)

(Stephen then went to the secerity guard)

Stephen:Oh thank god I found you, listen, I need to tell you somthing.

Guard #1:What is it sir?

Stephen:Do you see that man over their.

Guard #1:Yeah, so what...

Stephen:He's planning on stealing the Stanley cup.

Guard #1:WHAT!

(Then the guard hit the alarm, causing the gates to close, and bring out alot of guards to surround Jen)

Guard #1:Alright mr., what are you planning here...

Jen:Oh, I was just looking around...

(Then he heard a giant buzzer)

Guard #1:It's just what I heard from, you're under arrest for attempted robbery.

Jen:WHAT!

(And the guards grab Jen, and was put in the cyber cage, and they took then away)

Guard #1:Thank you for you're coruperation.

Stephen:No problen, say, do you know where's the Stanley cup...

Guard #1:Well, since you help us out, let me give you a little secret, the Stanley cup in this museum is a fake, the real cup is burried among on of the ledgendary Vancouver Canuck player, as for the name, I kinda forgot it, but have a good day sir.

(The Guard left as Stephen took a look around)

(Stephen:So the real cup is not here, but it's not a total pointless moment, for one thing, I put Jen in prison, and got the info I need, I guess telling the truth is pretty good)

(And Stephen went out after he took alook from the museum)

(Meanwhile: in Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was heading towards the hockey memorial building, when she came across a scanner)

Tsuna:What's going on...

Guard #2:We been given info that someones was planning on taking the Stanley cup, so we been order to check each people to see if they are planning on taking the Stanley cup, so can you step through the scanner man...

Tsuna:Sure.

(Tsuna step through the scanner, and the info shown up on the computer)

Name:Tsuna

Age:?

Sex:Female

Sex with:No one

(Tsuna took a look at the screen)

Tsuna:Um, excuse me... but I think there's somthing wrong with you're machine, cause I have sex with someone...

Guard #2:Man, this machine is 100% accurate, if you think that you have sex before, it maybey you're imagination, or did you have sex with a clone.

Tsuna:But... wait a minute...

(Tsuna thought for a moment, then she came to a realization)

(Tsuna:Wait, so that moment I have with Cylo, was a fucken clone, I don't belive this)

Tsuna:Oh god...

(And then she started running away from the building while crying)

(Meanwhile: in Stephen's P.O.V)

(Stephen was scanning through the honoured member graveyard with his metal tracker, and when he came across the gravestone with the name "Ca, Neely" on it, and the metal tracker was detecting metal under the graver)

Stephen:Sweet, I hit the jackpot.(Stephen started digging the grave out until he reach the coffen, and when he open the grave, he came across the Stanley cup with the skelleten holding it)there you are, I'll just need it for a quick sec Cam, I promise I'll give it back to you, okay.

(And Stephen move the hands from the Stanley cup(Without breaking the bones) and grab the Stanley Cup, he was about to say it, but he was knock out by Maledict with the shovel)

Maledict:Thank's for doing my work, now you shall sleep 6ft under.(Maledict grab the stanley cup and raise it up in the air)THE VANCOUVER CANUCKS ARE THE BEST FUCKEN TEAM EVER, AND THE BOSTEN BRUINS SHALL SUCK MY COCK!

(And after that, a image appeard in front of him)

Troy:Congratulation Maledict, you won the bonus round, and gain a extra life, so keep on fighting, and one more thing, you should've put that Stanley cup back where you found it, cause this graveyard is curse, so you better watch out, but if you're not dead, and you see skeletens jumping around, see ya.

(And after that, the image vanish, and Maledict just left the Stanley cup on the ground)

Maledict:Who the fuck cares about the fucken cup, I won, so who the fuck...(But then he notice that someone grabbed his foot)what the...

(When he turned, he saw a bunch of skeletons coming towards him, and when he look down, he saw a skeleton grabbing his feet)

Skeletons:KILL... KILL... KILL... KILL... KILL...

Maledict:So you bastards want a piece of me, come and get me you bastards.

(He ripped the skeleton's hand off, and started fighting with the army of skeletons)

(Meanwhile: in Cylo's P.O.V)

Cylo:So Maledict won.

Anon:Yeah, and I never knew that the graveyard was cursed.

Silver:Well it shows that favorite items should be cursed.

Cylo:Right, anyway, I got to head to Tsuna's house now.

Silver:Right, oh and if we ever reach the 1980's, remenber to kick the child verson of Greg in the croutch.

Cylo:*Laughing*Yeah, got it(Cylo went out of Anon's house, and was about to enter Tsuna's house, but he notice that the door is lock)what the... hey Tsuna, the door's lock(And Tsuna open the window and started throwing his stuff out the window)Tsuna, why are you throwing my stuff...

Tsuna:SHUT UP CYLO, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!

Cylo:Wha...

Tsuna:I wanted to have sex with you, so I know that you're supporting me, but you went and clone you're self without letting me know...

Cylo:But I thought that it was one of Greg's revenge plans...

Tsuna:Is that all you ever think about, hurting Greg, you been focusing on pranking Greg that you never listen to me, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Cylo:But Tsuna...

(But before Cylo can finish his sentence, Tsuna throwed all of his stuff out the window, and shut the window, Cylo went on his knees and pick up his stuff)

Amy:What happened...

(Cylo turned and saw Amy and Chris)

Cylo:Oh hey guys, I think Greg might've made Tsuna hate me...

Chris:It's not Greg, you where playing with a women's heart.

Cylo:But I though that...

Amy:You mean that you hurt Tsuna's feelings, you bastard.

(Amy tries to get her hammer out, but Chris manage to calm her down)

Cylo:Look, can you guys help me out...

Chris:Just give her some space, and then you need to help her out.

Cylo:But, what if...

Amy:He's right, you been focusing too much on Greg, you need to be with her.

Cylo:Well... I'll think about it...

(Cylo picked up his stuff, and went to Anon's house)

Anon:Hey Cylo, I thought you were at her house...

Cylo:She kicked me out...

Silver:Ouch, I guess he...

Cylo:I don't know if Greg did it or not, I don't know what to do...

(Cylo lie down on the bed as Silver and Anon played Mortal Kombat)

(Meanwhile: in Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was testing his lazer fu, while Greg was playing virtual boxing)

Greg:Hey Troy, how long do you think that Maledict's going to be elimiated...

Troy:I'm guessing, in about 5 days.

Greg:I'm betting on 4 days.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Maledict:2

Than Klesh:2

Amber Thron:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:2

Jen:2

Chris:3

Stephen:1

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	11. Round 7

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 7

(Troy, Greg, Jen, and Phoenix Wright was walking down the stairs after being in the court room)

Jen:Thanks guys, I though that I have to sleep with a rapisits.

Greg:No problen.

Troy:And thanks for you're help again Phoenix.

Wright:No problen(Grab's Troy's cash,and he teleported Wright back into his timeline)

Troy:You better go join with the other contestants.

Jen:Right.

(Jen joined up with the contestants, and Troy said somthing to the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Earlier:In 1990's Chicago)

(After a while of bright flash, the contestants look around, and saw that they were in a city, and when they look at thenself, they we're wearing 90's clothing, then they saw Troy and Greg wearing the Chicago Blackhawks jerseys)

Troy:Welcome to the 90's of Chicago, we're many discoverys has been made.

Greg:And the timeline we're people can be thenself.

Troy:For you're first challenge, is to do the stuff that is in you're letter that you'll be picking from, and if you scewup, you're going to regret it, so who's first.

(Tsuna got up and grab a letter, and she then join with the group, then Jen got up and so on(Here's the list of challenges the contestants had to do) 

Tsuna:Write a song for Whitney Houston(Rest in peace Whitney, you we're a great singer)

Jen:Watch "Garbage Pale Kids the movie" without puking.

Maledict:Get Wayne Gretzky to retire.

Anon:Beat Resident Evil without dying once and without saving.

Matt:Buy every "My Little Pony" in the 90's

Than:Help make Thriller.

Amber:Watch Titantic without crying once.

Chris:Defeat "Doom" without dying once, or saving once.

Stephen:Watch "Forrest Gump" with a straight face.

Anon:Serriously, I can beat this in one try.

Cylo:It's true...

Jen:What's Garbage Pale Kids?

Greg:A greatest movie in the world...NOT!

Troy:And... GO! 

(And the contestants went through their separate ways)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

Screen:RESIDENT EVIL.

Anon:This is going to be a easy challenge.

Cylo:Right, I better see if Tsuna need's my help.

Silver:But I thought...

Cylo:I know, I know, we're friends, but I should check up on her.(Cylo tries to make a wormhole, but after a few minutes, he tries to do it again, and again)what the fuck, why can't I summon a wormhole...

Silver:Mabey you're not trying hard enough...

Cylo:If I was not trying hard enough, then I would've feel the pain, somthing must've gone wrong.

Anon:Well, mabey she breaking off with you might've shut down you're powers.

Cylo:What, fat chance, I gain these powers by hardwork.

Silver:Oh really, then how many times had you use you're powers with Tsuna being knock out.

Cylo:Well...

(Cylo thought for a moment, and then he punch Silver in the head, causing him to fall to the floor)

Anon:Mabey it's a mimor thing, cause once I beat this game, I'll do some reasearch on it.

Cylo:Thanks man, oh and if you mine...

Anon:Got it.

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

Matt:Hey thanks for letting me borrow you're toys Kate.

Katie:No problen, so let me just take this picture of you with my stuff...

(Katie was setting up the camera while Matt was sitting in the middle of Katie's "My Little Pony" toys)

Matt:How do I look.

Katie:Try being embarrasse.

Matt:Good idea...

(Matt act like he's embarrasse and Katie took a picture, then he got up and grab the camera)

Katie:Great, now that we got the picture, what shall we do now...

Matt:Well first, I have to get this picture develop, then I have to give this picture to Troy and Greg, so I'll be gone for a while.

Katie:Oh, Okay then...

(And Matt left the house, then she went to read a book)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

Chris:Man, this game is hard...

Amy:Yeah, and the fact is that you can't die, or save is really harder.

Chris:Yeah, tell me about it...(And then Chris's character died from the zombies)oh shit, I lost...

Amy:Well, don't feel bad, you still have two lives left.

Chris:Yeah, you got a point there...

(And then Amy and Chris started to makeout)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna:Well, I help her out, but I still feels like I want him more than... no, I shouldn't think of him ever again, but still...)

(Tsuna turned and saw Matt)

Tsuna:Oh hey Matt.

Matt:Hey Tsuna, what's wrong...

Tsuna:It's Cylo, he doesn't love me, and for all the things I ever did to help him, and yet, he never respect me...

Matt:Well why not hang out with Kate.

Tsuna:Huh...

Matt:Well I've had to do alot of stuff, and I may not be back before the sun goes down, so can you give her company...

Tsuna:Yeah sure, I can give her company...

Matt:Great, here's the address.

(Matt give Tsuna the address and went on his way, and Tsuna went to go to the address)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

Jen:OH GOD THAT MOVIE IS SO AWFUL...

(Jen was about to barf, but he manage to block his mouth, when he turned, he saw Stephen and Amber)

Stephen:Man, I'm having a harder time than I though, trying to keep a staight face on this famous movie.

Amber:Well not for me, cause all I can think of is Than.

Stephen:You do realize that it's the last day of that lust effect, right...

Amber:Don't worry, I got it all prepared, so he'll be mine forever...

Stephen:Right...

(Then Jen barf on the floor)

Amber:GAHHH!

Stephen:DUDE, NOT COOL!

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

Anon:And Done, like I said, too easy.

Cylo:Right, so can you figure out why I can't summon my wornhole.

Anon:Don't worry, I'll check it out.

(Anon grab the "Problen's with you're powers" book and started reading, then Silver got up with his head in pain)

Silver:Ugh... what happened...

Anon:The fan broke and you got hit in the head by it.

Silver:Really... cause when I...

Cylo:He manage to fix it.

Silver:Well...

Anon:Oh Shit...

Cylo:What.

Anon:Well, remeber that she said that she doesn't want to see you again.

Cylo:Yeah...

Anon:Well, when she said that, it seens that you're powers were getting weaker and weaker.

Cylo:So wait, if Tsuna said that she never want to see me again and if my power was getting weaker due to that, then how come I can go back to 1980 and mess around with a kid version of Greg...

Silver:Well mabey the powers was getting weaker when we got out of the wormhole...

Cylo:Well shit, so how do I get my powers back.

Anon:Well there's two phases Cylo, one is that you have to make her love you again...

Cylo:And the second phase is...

Anon:You need to have sex with her in order to get you're powers back.

Cylo:What, but I don't want to have sex with her...

Silver:I'm guessing you don't have a choice Cylo.

Anon:He's right.

Cylo:Well, what if I can...

Anon:No clones Cylo, you need to do this alone, and just to make sure...

(Anon grabbed a chip, and put it on Cylo's shirt)

Silver:What's that?

Anon:It's a no clone chip, this will block the user from using any cloning powers, and if this Cylo was a clone, then the chip will explode and kill the clone.

Cylo:Well, I'm not a clone right now, but why...

Silver:Look, if you want to hurt Greg again, then you need to have sex with her.

(Cylo tries to speak, but Anon and Silver grab him, and throw him out of the house)

Cylo:Assholes...

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Both Tsuna and Katie was laughing as they we're telling both Cylo's and Matt's dark secrets)

Tsuna:Okay, I got a good one, okay, Cylo was waiting in line for this new movie when he came across this big fat nerd...

Katie:Yeah...

Tsuna:He was taunting him, in which cause this nerd to grab him in the throat...

Katie:Wait, is isn't funny...

Tsuna:Just hold on, he manage to escape this nerds throat grab and then some guy accidently push Cylo into the nerd...

Kaite:And...

Tsuna:They got a picture of Cylo kissing that big fat nerd.

Katie:*Laughing*No way, did that really happened.

Tsuna:It did, and I was there and manage to grab the photo.

(Tsuna grab her phone, and give it to Katie, when she search through the photo in her phone, she found a picture of Cylo kissing the nerd)

Katie:*Laughing*Okay, now's that's hillarious(And she hands her back the phone)you should send me that pic.

Tsuna:Yeah sure, oh and don't tell Cylo cause he'll go cry cry on you.

(Tsuna texted her the picture)

Katie:Promised.

(Both Katie and Tsuna laugh their asses off when Matt showed up)

Matt:So you girls have fun...

Katie:Yeah we did.

Tsuna:Yeah, I better get going.

Katie:Right, see ya girlfriend.

Tsuna:See ya.

(Tsuna got up and left the house, but she did hear this statement)

Matt:Kate, are you a lesbian?

(And Tsuna chuckle and went to her house, when she got there, she saw Cylo under the tree, she grabbed a rock, and throw it at Cylo's Chest)

Cylo:OWWW, wasn't especting a painful... oh hey Tsuna...

Tsuna:What the hell are you doing here...

Cylo:Look, I'm sorry for lying to you, and making the clone do the stuff, it's just that...

Tsuna:How do I know that you're not a clone right now...

Cylo:Well...

(Before Cylo can explain, Tsuna throws a small ball, and it landed on Cylo's chest, causing him to get electricuted, and fall to the ground) 

Tsuna:Oh, you're not a clone, soory, my clonebuster is kinda broken right now, it wasn't suppose to shock you...

Cylo:Well, can we talk this inside, I'm feeling that bad stuff will happened if I'm stay at outside longer...

(Tsuna agree and pick up Cylo, and carry him inside, and set him down on the chair)

Tsuna:So what is it that you were saying...

Cylo:Oh right, as I was saying, it's just that I was focusing on Greg too much that I left you off the picture, so I'm sorry for lying to you and focusing too much on Greg.

Tsuna:So, do you...

Cylo:Yes, I want to have Sex with you...

Tsuna:*Jumping up in excitement*Really.

Cylo:Yes.

Tsuna:Okay, but if you lie to me about this...

Cylo:I'm promis I won't use my clone to have sex with you.

Tsuna:Okay then.

(Tsuna grab Cylo and put him on the bed, she then took her clothing off, and started making out with Cylo while he's taking his clothing off)

(Meanwhile:In Amber's P.O.V)

Than:So sexy lady, what's with the rope?

Amber:Oh we're going to tie eachother together and see how long we can have sex without the rope comming off.

Than:Man that's a good idea, okay, I'll help out.

(Amber lie on top of Than and they tie the rope around then, then they started making out)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:Okay, thank for the info(He hung up the phone)I got word that Maledict and Than had manage to complete their challenges.

Greg:Nevermine that, take a look at this...

(Troy got up, and saw a picture of Cylo and some radom fat guy kissing on the ground)

Troy:Where did you get this picture.

Greg:Well... a friend texted me that picture...

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg...

Greg:I'm so uploading this picture in facebook.

Troy:And we'll see you next time...

Maledict:2

Than Klesh:2

Amber Thron:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:2

Jen:1

Chris:2

Stephen:1

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x

(In Midnight, in Than's P.O.V)

Than:Ughh, what the, where am I...(Than took a look around, and saw that he was tied up next to Amber)FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...


	12. Round 8

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 8

(Troy was resting in bed with two pillows blocking his ear when Greg showed up)

Greg:Man that was a long wizz, why do you...

Troy:You're clone is making to much noise...

Greg:Don't worry, I'll take care of him.

(Greg went in the room, and then Troy heard a snap, then he saw Greg again)

Troy:Let me guess...

Greg:Don't bother...

(And Greg jumped into the couch)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than:OH SHIT, WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED UP WITH THIS BITCH)

(Than tries to get out, but then Amber woke up)

Amber:Oh hello sexy echidna, you enjoy the sex we have for three days straight.

Than:NO!

Amber:So the lust dart effect must've wear off...

Than:Wait, what lust dart effect...

Amber:You were hit by a lust dart three days.

Than:Wait, so that dart effect was... FFFFFFUUUUUUU...

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon and Silver we're playing Street FighterXTekken when Cylo teleported into Anon's house)

Anon:So Cylo, I'm guessing that you have fun with Tsuna...

Silver:Anon, that's a clone, he doesn't have a chip...

Cylo:Actually, this is a real me.

Anon:So you have sex with Tsuna...

Cylo:No, I did not...

(Both Anon and Silver look at eachother, then back to Cylo)

Anon & Silver:WHAT!

Cylo:Yeah, I paid some guy to be me so that I can ruined Greg's plan, so that Tsuna think that I have sex with her, and we can continue with the show, it's a win win situlation.

Anon:NO IT'S NOT YOU FUCKTARD!

Cylo:Huh...

Silver:Why do you always think that Greg is involve with Tsuna, we tried to help you, but you lied to us.

Cylo:But I wanted to make it look real and natural...

Anon:Look Cylo, I forgive you for making me be in this show, I forgive you for tricking Tsuna into thinking she have sex with you, but when we tried to help you get you're powers back, you cross the line by hiring some doucebag to act as you and lying to us and Tsuna, so why the fuck do we care about you and you're fucken revenge on Greg.

Cylo:But, you guys agree with the plan

Silver:No we were not, I saw you drinking at the bar with two strangers before I went to his house, we have never heard of you're plan.

Cylo:But I swear that...

Silver:Just get out.

(And before Cylo can talk, Silver used his pyschokinesis to grab Cylo, open the door, and thrown him out, and when he get up, Silver shut the door and locking the door)

(Meanwhile, in Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna woke up when he turned, she saw some radom guy on the bed with makeup on his face)

Tsuna:AHHH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE'S CYLO!

Guy:Ugh... oh, Cylo paid me to act like him, and well... since I want to help you out, I manage to knock you out before we actually get it on, so...

(But Tsuna grab his neck and snapped his neck)

Tsuna:CYLO, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIED TO ME, I FEEL LIKE A FUCKEN IDIOT(Tsuna got up and took a look at the picture of Cylo and Tsuna with Popo)YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS YOU'RE FUCKEN SELF, AND UNLESS YOU CARE ABOUT ME, AND HAVE SEX WITH ME, THEN I'LL THINK IT'S A ROMANTIC MOMENT, BUT IF YOU DON'T(She grabs a sledge hammer)THEN YOU'LL DIE CYLO!

(Meanwhile, In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy had manage to get the contestants outside, and was doing headcount)

Troy:Where's Than and Amber...

Stephen:Probely having sex right now...

Than:GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!

Stephen:Or trying to get away from Amber.

(Troy manage to grab both Than and Amber, and said somthing in the device, and they went into the vortex)

(later:2050 Germany)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they we're at a Apocalypse, when they took a look at thenself, they we're wearing ripped clothing, then they saw Troy and Greg in war clothing)

Troy:Welcome Dog meat, you're in Germany of 2050, where they boarded of this city due to a zombie apocalypse.

Greg:And they bomb this country to save the others.

Troy:Now for...

Amy:Wait, I don't want to be in this place...

Katie:Yeah, I don't want to stay here either...

(The non-contestants were arguing when Greg fired a gun)

Greg:OKAY, we'll put the non-contestants in a safehouse, but you need to decide that one of you must stay in this apocalypse.

(They thought for a while)

Anon:I volenter Cylo to stay.

Silver:Yeah me too.

Tsuna:Agree.

Everybody(Except Cylo):Yeah, we agree with Anon.

Cylo:What the fuck...

Troy:Done...

(Troy teleport the non-contestants(Except Cylo)to a safe house)

Greg:There, now let's get to the challenge.

Troy:You have to survive the zombie apocalypse until five of you die, and the catch is that the first two people die will lose a life.

Greg:And the remaining four will not be facing the next timeline.

(The Contestants agree as they get loaded up)

Troy:Oh, and let me warn you that you're not only facing zombies...

Matt:Huh...

Troy:There's abunce of creatures that can smell fear, and... well, if you combine a licker, a regenerators, and a witch, then you're screwed...

Maledict:You have got to be...

Troy:GO!

(And both Troy and Greg teleported away, and the contestants went to their separate ways)

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

(Maledict was slicing through the zombies with a machete, when he notice Blaze eating a dead person)

Maledict:Well, well, well, some princess you are(He grab a shotgun, and Blaze turned)but it's too bad that you're dead before, and now.

(Maledict fired his shotgun at Blaze in the head, but she manage to get her head back on)

(?)Blaze:Well, didn't you like a xyx killer...

Maledict:WHAT THE FUCK, I SHOT YOU IN THE FUCKEN HEAD!

(Then (x)Blaze brought out her claws and charge at Maledict, he tries to kill her, but she manage to slice his throat off, and then (x)Blaze was eatting the dead corpse of Maledict)

(Meanwhile:In Than's P.O.V)

Than:Damnit, I thought that this would be this place that have the gas chamber, or have plans for "The Bell", shit(Than then saw Chris in a abandom building)oh right, I almost forgot, HEY CHRIS!

(Chris turned and saw Than)

Chris:Oh, Than, I though you were a zombie.

(Than went up to Chris)

Than:I need to tell you that Samatha is going to haunt you in the dream next.

Chris:Wha...

Than:I was in this dream thing from that dart when this crazy girl with a tebby bear haunting my dream, and she's going to haunt you next...

Chris:Shit, well we better...

(But then they turned and saw (x)Amy near the abandom building)

Than:Is that...

Chris:Amy... but I though...

(x)Amy:Aw come on people, who want's to meet with the xyx, it'll be a die for to meet me...

Chris:So that's a infected creature, I better...

Than:Leave it to me, I known many creature from the video games, and besides, you have a girl that is waiting for you're return.

Chris:...I honnor you're sacrifice, and I'll honnor you're death.

Than:Right.

(Than and Chris shake there hands, and Chris went the rear exit, while Than meet up with (x)Amy)

(x)Amy:Well, you want to see me...

(Than:Well, I could try making love to this xyx creature, it could be risky, but it's better than Samatha, or having sex with Amber)

Than:Yep, so you wanna make out...

((x)Amy went up to Than, and grab him, and when they went to the ground, (x)Amy started to lick Than, and he just hugged her, when the zombies tried to get close, (x)Amy slice all of the nearby zombies, and continue licking him)

(Than:Great... plan... ever)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was setting camp when Anon showed up)

Tsuna:Anon, what are you doing here...

Anon:What, I thought that we would work together...

Tsuna:Well... it's better than being with that LYING SON OF THE BITCH...

Anon:I know how you feel, he also lied to us also...

Tsuna:Yeah, I just don't get him...

Anon:Well, me and Silver have a plan to get revenge on him and we kinda need you, well if you...

Tsuna:I'll join, so where do we start.

(But then, they saw (x)Sonic and (x)Rouge eatting a split corps that appears to be Matt)

(x)Sonic:Man, this meat is good, so honey, you're still hungry...

(x)Rouge:Yeah, I'm still feeling hungry, if I don't get some more meat, I'm going to faint...

Anon:Shit, it's those creature, we need to get then off our trail...

Tsuna:I'll find a way...

(Tsuna grab a sniper riffle and scan the area, and she found Cylo hiding in the shadow, she then fired at Cylo in the chest, but not killing him, and causing him to screan really loud, and getting both (x)Sonic and (x)Rouge the attention, and went to kill Cylo)

Anon:Phew, that was...

(But then his head was slice off by (x)Shadow, and before she can reach for her sniper riffle, he had slice her head off)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen was hidding from the zombies when he saw Stephen near the ledge)

(Jen:There's that bastard, time to kill him)

(Jen then charge at Stephen, but he then dodge his charge, and he falls off the ledge, and landed in the middle of the zombie pile, causing the zombies to eat him alive)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:And that's the 5th contestant, time to bring the 4 survivors into the safehouse.

(Troy had manage to teleport Than, Amber, Chris, and Stephen into the safehouse)

Amy:CHRIS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!

(Amy went, and hugged Chris, and startted kissing him)

Than:Is that her every reaction for seeing Chris alive?

Stephen:I have no idea...

Amber:Mabey I can do it...

Than:Don't you think about it.

(And the contestants went into the basement of the safehouse)

Troy:Okay, now it's time to bring back the dead contestants...

Silver:Hang on a moment Troy, can you check the teleporter to see if that Cylo was a clone, or a diffrent person...

Greg:Yeah sure...(Greg went to the teleporter and search the list)yep, he's still alive...

Silver:Okay, so do you're thing and we'll do the rest...

Troy:Right...(Troy revived the contestants)well guys, you failed to survive, and now you will have to face the next round, so rest up, and hope that you'll win the next round...

(Matt, Maledict, and Jen went to the basement of the safehouse, and as for Anon and Tsuna, they went to the teleporter and Greg then activate the teleporter(for those who don't know, the teleporter is used to bring a person(No clones, and no people acting as that person, it's only the real person)into the teleporter)and comes out Cylo from the teleporter)

Cylo:What the...

(Then Anon and Silver grabbed Cylo and dragged him into the separate room, Tsuna follows, and Greg block the door, and wait until Silver and Anon got out of the room, then he lock the door)

Anon:This is for you're own good Cylo, you're going to have sex with her whatever you like it or not.

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

Cylo:You guys are assholes.

(Cylo tries to break through the door, but Tsuna manage to grab him, and throw him to the ground)

Tsuna:Listen Cylo, you should been real lucky, cause if Anon and Silver didn't convince me to be in their revenge plan, then I would've kill you...

Cylo:But Tsuna...

(But Tsuna block his mouth, and she manage to take her clothing, and his clothing off, and then she started making out with him(and if Cylo tries to say that he hired someone else, face it, you need to get laid by her, and if you say that you weren't there, then you'll have some serious shit coming to you)and started bonking him)

(In the next day)

(Tsuna woke up, and when she turned, she saw Cylo on the bed)

Tsuna:So Cylo, did you have fun...

Cylo:Well, I been avoiding having sex, and I never though that it was this good, I want to do it again.

Tsuna:Really...

Cylo:Yeah, lets do it...

Tsuna:Alright then.

(And Tsuna and Cylo started making out again)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Anon:Yes, the plan work, thanks for you're help Greg.

Greg:No problen guys.

Silver:Right...

Troy:So you're plan is to get Tsuna to fuck Cylo...

Silver:Well my plan was to make him play Sonic '06 700 times, but his way works better.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and I'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Maledict:1

Than Klesh:2

Amber Thron:1

Anon:3

Tsuna:2

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:2

Stephen:1

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	13. Round 9

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 9

(In Amber's P.O.V)

(Amber was sleeping on the ground when she felt that someone was lying next to her, she woke up, and turn to her left, and saw some soldier sleeping next to her)

Amber:AHHH, PERVERT!

(Amber slap the soldier in the face, got up, and ran towards to the door)

?:Wait Amber, it's me, Than...

(When Amber turned around and took alittle closer, she saw Than's face)

Amber:Oh, sorry about that, I though you were some kind a soldier pervert.

Than:Yeah, well, I been thinking about the moment that you rape me twice and the lust dart making me having sex with you...

(Amber took a look at him, and he is wearing a SS infantry cloths, a hat, a Black Rain coat, and Black combat boots, and he is carring a StG44 assault rifle, and a SS knife)

(Amber:Oh god, is he thinking of killing me)

Amber:Yeah...

Than:...that I want to be with you.

Amber:*looking confuse*Huh...

Than:I found radio telling me that you hold the key for rebuilding Germany to it's formal glory.

Amber:Really...

Than:Yeah, I'm sorry for trying to kill you for raping me, can you ever forgive me.

(Amber started thinking for a moment)

(Amber:Well, at lease he didn't kill me, mabey I can take advantage of this situlation like I did with the lust dart situlation)

Amber:Say that you love me and I'll forgive you.

Than:Wha...

Amber:Say it Than, say you love me...

Than:Heeh, I... I...(He took a big breath)I love you...

Amber:Oh, I knew you love me...

(She then jump into Than and started kissing him)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna woke up, and took a look around, she was feeling pain on her head, and then she found a couple of books on the floor)

Tsuna:Ughh, what happened, I think I was knock out from the books(She check the book, and when she open one of then, she found a video device, and then she played the video device, and it shows only Tsuna rapping on the bed with no Cylo in sight)what, that was a illiusion, that fucken selvish bastard...(Tsuna throw the device at the shelf, and out came a little package, so she went to pick up the package)what the... what is this package(And then she started thinking, and smiling)

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

Cylo:COME ON ANON, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

(Cylo was strapped on a crame and was going lower and lower under a zombie pile, operated by Anon)

Anon:Well if you want to get out of here, then sing the song.

Silver:This is going to be great.

(Silver was recording the camera as Cylo begain sining the song)

Cylo:I GOT NO STRINGS, TO HOLD ME DOWN, TO MAKE ME FRET, OR MAKE ME FROWN, I HAVE STRINGS, BUT NOW I AM FREE, THERE ARE NO STRINGS ON ME!

(Silver and Anon were laughing there ass off as Anon lift the crame up as Greg showed up)

Greg:What happened.

Silver:Take a look at this...

Cylo:Oh don't you dare...

(And Silver showed Greg the video of Cylo singing the song, and Greg was laughing his ass off)

Greg:OH GOD THAT WAS FUNNY, I'LL PAY $500 FOR THE COPY OF THE VIDEO!

Silver:Sold.

(Silver printed the DVD, and traded Greg for $500)

Greg:I'M SO SHOWING THIS VIDEO IN YOUTUBE, oh and before I forget, you better get prepared in about a hour.

(And then Greg left while he laughing his ass off while Cylo got off the crame)

Cylo:You guy's are asshole, you know that, right.

Anon:But at lease we're even.

Cylo:Right, I'm getting the hell out of here before you guy's had anymore crazy ideas.

(Cylo run from then, and then he suddenly felt warness by someone, when he turn, he saw that he was between Tsuna's breast's)

Tsuna:Hey Cylo...

Cylo:AHHH, oh um, hi Tsuna...

Tsuna:It's okay, I won't rape you Cylo...

Cylo:Huh...

Tsuna:Sorry for trying to rape you, it just that I was feeling the rush of wanting to have sex with you, and I went lust on you, I hope you can forgive me...

Cylo:Well, okay, but why am I strapped in between you're bra and you...

Tsuna:So I can do this silly.

(Tsuna started kissing Cylo, then she give her biggest and sloppiest kiss she can give, and finally, she makeout with him for about 2 minutes, and then she let Cylo out of her bra, and hug him, and then she left with a wink)

Cylo:*Blushing*Woah, but that was weird, I didn't use any tricks and I was caught by her, and then she let me go, mabey she's understanding that we're friends, or... nah, properly the we're friend part.

(And then Cylo went back to Anon and Silver)

(Meamwhile: In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy and Greg manage to get the group together and was doing headcount when he turned to Than)

Troy:What the...

Greg:Okay, that's the worst costume I have ever seen.

Troy:I thought the worst costume that you ever seen is a mixture of a food stain, a barf, and dog shit.

Greg:Oh yeah, so what's with the getup Than...

Than:I though we have to go through the second challenge in this timeline...

(Then Troy said somthing in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Later: 5000's New york)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they we're in a famous building, and when they took a look at thenself, they we're wearing techno clothing, then Troy and Greg teleported in front of then)

Troy:Welcome to Newyork of the future, we're this is the third greatest country in the world.

Silver:So wait, if this is the second country in the world, who's the first two...

Greg:Canada and Japan, anyway's, Chris, Stephen, Than, and Amber, since you guys won the survival challenge, you won't be taking part in this challenge, and you can watch the match from here, oh and the same thing goes with the non-contestants.

Chris:Right...

Katie:Well, good luck Matt.

(And Chris, Amy, Silver, Stephen, Katie, Cylo, Than, and Amber went to the upper floor, but Matt notice that Than was holding Amber while she was hugging his chest)

Matt:What the...

Troy:As for the rest of you, you guys will be going through a laybrin game, where you guys must survive from the five proffesional R.P.S.

Anon:R.P.S?

Greg:Raping porn stars, and they are very strong womens...

Tsuna:Wait, you mean there's 5 womens, cause I'm a women...

Troy:Yep, you have to face 5 R.P.S ladies, and they can rape man, and women.

Tsuna:Ah crap...

Greg:First two to get caught will lose a life, and the third person to get caught will face a penalty.

Matt:Penalty, as in...

Troy:You'll find out, and also the last contestants left standing will win a very special prize, now get in the stadium.

(The five contestants went to the stadium as they we're standing on the stands as they see on the other side, 5 womens wearing black leather with a black mask on each women)

Greg:ARE YOU READY CONTESTANTS!

(The Contestants shake their heads)

Troy:AND... GO!

(The cage opened up as the contestants went to their separate ways)

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

(Maledict was running through the platforms and was doing good, until he fell into the pit)

Maledict:SHii...

(He landed face first on the floor, and before he can get up, he was attack by one of the womens, and started raping him)

Maledict:Get off me you bitch.

(But the women then use her gas spray on Maledict, causing him to be knock out, and then the women started bonking him)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon was on the higher platform when he came across Matt)

Anon:Hey Matt, how are you...

Matt:Um Anon, is there somthing going on with Than and Amber...

Anon:What are you talking about...

Matt:I saw Than hugging Amber...

Anon:So, they are friends, right...

Matt:Wrong, Than hates Amber, and usually, he would run away from her...

Anon:You got a point there, we'll figure out what's going on after we get Chris in and after we survive this challenge.

Matt:Right, but what about Cylo...

Anon:He wouldn't understand since he never been laid and been avoiding being laid ever since...

Matt:Oh...

(But before Anon can run, he was grabbed by one of the women, and before Matt can run, he was speared by another women)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen:Man, I don't know how long an I suppose to survive for, if I'm suppose to survive for another hour, I'm going to lose it, better thin out the competitors)

(Jen took a look around, and saw one of the women, he was panicing, but then he saw Tsuna)

(Jen:I got an Idea)

(Jen then grab the attention of one of the women, in which causing her to chase Jen, but he then manage to trick her into grabbing Tsuna, and then he saw an another women)

Jen:Gah, please, don't rape me...

(But the women gave Jen a card, and then he read it)

"Congratulation Jen, you are the last contestant to survive the challenge, as for you're prize, it's waiting at you're room"

Jen:Really, I won, YES!

(And Jen went out of the stadium and went to the room)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:Well people, you have lost the challenge, so rest up, and mabey you have to face the next timeline.

(Troy then open the gate and let 4 out of 5 out of the stadium, but when Maledict tries to go through, Troy close the gate)

Maledict:What the fuck, let me out.

Greg:Sorry Maledict, you lost all you're lives, and now you have to face the punishment.

Maledict:So what, I can handle the punishment, so let me fucken out of this place or...

(But the 5 women knock him out with the spray and drag him away from Troy)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt and Anon were heading to the upper floor and found Chris getting kissed by Amy)

Matt:Hey Chris, we need to talk to you.

Chris:Yeah sure, so Amy, do you mine...

(And Amy let Chris out of her grip)

Anon:Have you been noticing anything with Than...

Chris:Well, now that you meciened it, I have been noticing strange things with Than.

Amy:Yeah, and when I ask Amber what's going on, she didn't replyed to me.

Anon:Well let's work together and figure out this mystry and hope that we can save Than from Amber tomorrow.

Chris, Amy, and Matt:Right.

(And then they went to their houses)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was getting her stuff ready, and then she check her watch)

(Tsuna:Tomorrow Cylo, the tables will turned, and this time, I'll be the one that get's raped)

(And Tsuna then rest on her bed)

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

(Maledict was waking up when he heard some words coming out of nowhere)

?:We got a present our leader.

?2:Yes, we got it from a friend, and he is going to enjoy it with you.

(When he woke up, he saw that two womens was dragging him on the ground, and when he woke up, he saw a women with very large breasts)

?3:Great, bring him to my room, I'll get prepared for the rape.

(Maledict:So that women is going to rape me, FUCK YEAH)

(And Maledict was drag into the ?3 room and was strapped in on the cyber chains)

Maledict:Is this really nesesarry girls...

?:Yes.

Maledict:And why am I here again...

?2:Since you lost, you're punishment is to be rape by Kathren non-stop.

(And then Kathren showed up, and ripped his pants off)

(Maledict:Wait, I have to be rape by this hot chick non-stop, FUU...)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen went into his room when the door behind him was slammed, and when he turned, he saw Fiona Fox)

Fiona:Hey there, remenber me...

Jen:Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this...

(Then Fiona push Jen onto the bed and started making out)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:Well, that was a futuristic challenge, and that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Than Klesh:2

Amber Thron:1

Anon:2

Tsuna:2

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:2

Stephen:1

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	14. Break Round

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Break Round

(Troy was resting on the couch and was playing TF2 when Greg showed up)

Greg:Yo Troy, many of our contestants are begging us for staying at this timeline...

Troy:Actually Greg, they weren't beggin to stay, they been reminding you that we're staying in this timeline for an another day.

Greg:What, why the hell are we staying for an another day.

Troy:Well, I been noticing some strange things going on with our contestants, so I decided to let then stay for an another day and let then see how it plays out.

Greg:Right...

(And Greg then jump on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt and Anon was looking around the room until they sees Than walking through the hall, and both Matt and Anon block Than's way)

Anon:Hey Than, we need to talk to you...

Than:What is it, I have important businesses to take care off...

Matt:Wekk let me ask you somthing, why are you hanning out with Amber for?

Than:It's just that... I have a change of heart.

Anon:Really, you have a change of heart for a women who had rape you twice, and taking advantage of you while you were in the effect of the lust dart.

Than:Well mabey when Amber rape me, she made me realize that I love her.

Matt:Oh really...

Than:Yes, now if you excuse me...

(Than shove his way, but Anon knock him out with a dart)

Matt:There's got to be someway to get some information out of him.

Anon:Oh I got an Idea...

(And then Cylo and Silver came out of the wormhole)

Cylo:Hey, what happened here...

Matt:We need you're help...

(Earlier:2050 Germany)

Than:GET ME OFF OF THIS CONTRACTION!

(Than was strapped in on the crame that Cylo was on and was being lowered by Anon)

Matt:Listen up Than, tell us why are you hanging out with Amber and we'll let you go.

Than:I RATHER DIE THEN TELL YOU THE INFO!

Anon:You know, if you die, then someone will have a chance of killing Amber.

Than:WHAT!

Matt:Yeah, so what will it be...

Than:ALRIGHT, I FOUND A RADIO WHILE I WAS IN THIS TIMELINE, I WAS TOLD THAT SHE WAS THE KEY OF REBUILDING GERMANY, AND IN MY MINE IS THAT I NEED TO FINE "THE BELL" IN ORDER TO SAVE GERMANY!

Cylo:Wait, what's "The Bell"?

Anon:No Idea...

Than:IT'S A TIME MACHINE, I WAS GOING TO BUILD THE MACHINE SO I CAN GO BACK TO THE PAST AND SAVE GERMANY!

?:Oh Really...

(They turned and saw Greg was there)

Cylo:Greg, what are you doing here...

Greg:I was wondering, where did you found this "The Bell"

Than:AMBER FOUND "The Bell" AT THE NEW YORK NATIONAL LIBRARY IN GERMAN HISTORY!

Greg:Oh really, then why the plan wasn't in the current event.

Than:What...

Greg:Oh and the fact is that nobody heard of "The Bell" in Germany, or in any country.

Than:WHAT, BUT THE RADIO!

Greg:Go check her room, and see if I'm wrong.

Matt:Oh yeah, but I got a question, why are you...

(And then Greg's eyes turned red)

Greg:THIS MESSAGE HAD ENDED IT WILL NOW SELT DESTRUPT IN 5 SECONDS!

Everybody:OH SHIT!

(And then they run(Except Than who is still stuck on the strap on the crame) as the body of Greg exploded, and they got up from the blast)

Anon:Okay, let's...

Than:ARN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!

Anon:Oh yeah...

(Later: 5000's NewYork)

(Cylo had open the wormhole and they were in Amber's room, and then Cylo fall to the floor)

Anon:Are you alright Cylo...

Cylo:Yeah, I think...

Matt:Let's check this room out before Amber show up.

(The guy's took a look around the room when Than open up the closet)

Than:What the...

(In the closet is a microphone with a staticizer, a typewriter that can write 90's handwriting, Than took a look at the note, and type down some words, then he drop the note)

Anon:Are you alright...

Than:I been lied, Amber lied to me...

(And then Amber came through the door)

Amber:Oh Than, I'm back, and I'm ready for... what the, what's going on...

Matt:This is a bust Amber...

Than:So that radio, and that note, was a fake, from you...

Amber:Ummm... I don't know what you're talking about Than, I'm pretty sure that...

Anon:Face it, you used the Microphone with the stactizer to make it look like a message that was made that Than found...

Silver:And I'm guessing that you made the plans for "The Bell" and made up the note that look like it came from his mom.

Cylo:And I'm guessing you did it just to get Than to bonk you alot and want him to marry you...

Amber:Well... they're lying, they we're trying to destroy Germany...

?:LIAR, AMBER!

Amber:What the...

Cylo:I knew it, and I'm guessing you didn't know all about the Lie-Bot.

Than:And now you're dead...

Amber:AHH!

(And Than chase Amber out of the room)

Matt:Well, now everything is back to normal.

Cylo:Yeah and...

(And then he fell to the floor again)

Silver:Umm... Cylo, are you alright...

Cylo:Okay, I think somthing's wrong with me, but I don't know what's up...

Matt:Hey, what's that.

(Matt, Silver, and Anon took alook at Cylo's paint on the stomach)

Silver:Oh yeah, you never tell me that you have a tatto.

Cylo:It's not a tatto, it's a bonding seal.

Matt:Bonding seal, what's that?

Cylo:Well it's means that me and Tsuna are partners until I die or I break the seal.

Anon:Well, mabey soming has to do with that seal of yours.

Cylo:Could be...

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Anon, Silver, and Cylo are in the room looking through many books about Cylo's seal)

Anon:Found it.

Cylo:Okay, so...

Anon:Well, I think that you're seal might be wearing off.

Cylo:WHAT!

Silver:Why does it madder...

Cylo:Cause if the seal breaks, then Tsuna...

Silver:Oh, well, is there a way to keep his Seal in tact.

Anon:Well, in order to keep the seal on, you...

Cylo:What...

Anon:Well, whereever you like it or not, you need to have sex with her...

Cylo:WHAT!

Anon:Yeah, and by doing that, the seal will remain on forever.

Cylo:But... I don't want to have sex with her, and I'm twelve.

Silver:Yeah, but if you don't, then Tsuna will die...

Cylo:I know... is there any other way...

Anon:Well, we could try repainting the seal, then mabey we can keep the seal intact.

Cylo:Well, we'll try that first, and hopefully we can save Tsuna without having sex with her.

Silver:Right.

(Silver grab the paint, and paint on the seal, and it was the same paint that Tsuna had use, and after a while, he had finished the paint)

Anon:Wow Silver, it's actually pretty great.

Silver:I know, I'm a master of painting, now let's hope that the seal won't vanish.

Cylo:Right, thanks Silver.

(Cylo got up, and head to the door)

Anon:Where are you going...

Cylo:Going to get some food, want some...

Anon:Nah, Me and Silver are going to play some games.

Silver:Yeah I'm with him.

Cylo:Right, see ya...

(And Cylo went out the door while Anon and Silver, while he's heading down, he felt like he's going to faint)

(Cylo:Ugh... why am I feeling like I'm going to faint, is it cause of the paint?)

(Cylo then went to the bathroom and splash water on his face, and then he notice that his eye's we're red)

(Cylo:What the, why are my eyes red... and yet, why am I getting a feeling like... oh wait, oh man, now I'm getting it, it's time to pay Tsuna a little visit)

(Cylo then opened up the wormhole and saw that Tsuna was in the bathroom, so he waited until she left the bathroom and he went throught the wormhole, and then shut the door behind him, causing Tsuna to turned and saw Cylo)

Tsuna:Cylo... what are you doing here...

Cylo:Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna, you already forgotten you're little thing that you wanted to do from the past Tsuna...

Tsuna:Wait, what are you going to do to...

(But then Cylo grabbed Tsuna and ripped her clothing off)

Tsuna:*Blushing*Stop it Cylo, it's...

(And then he pushed her onto the bed, and ripped his clothing off and then he started making out with her while he's bonking the living shit out of her)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was resting on the bed and was listening to some music, when suddenly, Katie got on the bed, and snuggled with Matt)

Matt:Oh hey Kate, what's up...

Kaite:Oh, well... I kinda, felt scared, can I sleep next to you...

Matt:Sure Kate...

Katie:Thank you...

(And Katie fell asleep next to Matt, and he hugged her without waking her up)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris's was reading a book when Amy showed up in a sexy dress)

Amy:So Chris, how do I look...

Chris:You look beautiful Amy.

Amy:Aw thank you Chris.

(And Amy kiss Chris in the cheek and hug him)

(Later:in Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo woke up in some bed and took a look around)

(Cylo:Uggghh... where am I)

(And after a while, he turned and saw Tsuna)

Cylo:AAAAAHHHHH!

Tsuna:Woah, what the, oh, hey Cylo...

Cylo:What happend...

Tsuna:Didn't you remenber... you got into my room, and you we're having sex with me.

Cylo:WHAT, LISTEN TSUNA, I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU CAUSE I'M TWELVE, AND SECOND, I MIGHT BE A CLONE, OR BE SOMEBODY ELSE, OR BE A FUCKEN ILLIUSION!

Tsuna:Well, actually Cylo, it's the real you, and I have proof.

(Tsuna got up, and grab a device, and give it to Cylo)

Cylo:Umm... Tsuna, what is this device...

Tsuna:Do you remenber the secerity device that they have in 3031 in Vancouver...

Cylo:Yeah...

Tsuna:Go test it out on you're self...

Cylo:Oh... okay...

(And Cylo activate the scanner and took a look at the screen)

Name:Cylo

Age:12

Sex:Male

Sex with:Tsuna, Spirit of the wind

Cylo:WHAT, OH GOD!

(And then Cylo drop the device on the ground)

Tsuna:Hey Cylo, it's not so bad, and besides, I got some good news...

Cylo:Well, I know the good news, so it's not that bad...

Tsuna:Oh really...

Cylo:Yeah, my seal is on my body forever, and you won't have to die...

Tsuna:What are you talking about, the seal can't be remove...

Cylo:Huh, but if you're telling me that having sex with you doesn't kept the seal in tact, then...

Tsuna:Actually Cylo, we get to live forever until you remove the seal.

Cylo:Wait, really...

Tsuna:Yeah.

(And Tsuna hugged Cylo)

Cylo:Wow, but why you didn't tell me about this earlier.

Tsuna:Well, I tried to, but with the eargh of wanting you, and of course, you wouldn't believe me about it.

Cylo:Oh yeah...

(And then someone open the door, when both Cylo and Tsuna got the blanket to cover thenself, they saw Anon)

Anon:What the...

Cylo:Um...

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was working on the machine when Greg showed up)

Greg:Hey, you just missed alot of stuff.

Troy:Like what...

Greg:Well there's... and then there's... and then... I forgot what I just saw.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Than:2

Amber:1

Anon:2

Tsuna:2

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:2

Stephen:1

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	15. Round 10

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 10

(Anon was in the middle of both Cylo and Tsuna awkward moment)

Anon:Uhhh...

Cylo:This isn't what it look like...

Anon:Well, at lease you save someone's live...

Cylo:Actually, it's not that, but we get to live forever.

Anon:Nice, so should I...

Tsuna:Yeah you should turn around...

Anon:Right...

(Anon turned around as both Tsuna and Cylo got their clothing on)

Cylo:Okay, you can turn know.

Anon:Okay, so are you two feel happy...

Cylo:Well, at first, I though it was bad, but know as I think about it, it's actually pretty great.

Tsuna:Yeah, at lease I got the real you.

Cylo:Right, I guess I'm... what the...(Cylo grab the device, and saw a picture of Greg on the scanner)I DON'T BELIVE IT, YOU TRICK ME TSUNA, SO I HAVN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU, AND I'M OUTTA HERE!

Tsuna:Wait Cylo...

(But Cylo open the wormhole, and he went through, and then closing the wornhole behind him)

Anon:Well, I guess you fooled me, nice job...

Tsuna:But it doesn't make any sence, I bought the scanner when we were at Vancouver, and it doesn't have that picture.

Anon:Right...

Greg:HEY, YOU TWO BETTER HURRY UP, CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE IN A HOUR!

Tsuna:Hey Greg, did you put this picture of you on this scanner.

Greg:Well, let me think about it, nope...

Anon:Then why does the scanner have a picture of you on it.

Greg:Let me see that scanner(Anon pass the scanner to Greg, then he grab a small telescope and took a closer look at the picture)yep, this picture is a fake.

Anon:Wait, but I though you said that...

Greg:Well I said that it required a picture of either me or Troy and have a seal of approval, however, this scanner is not on my approve seal of approval list...

Tsuna:Wait, you have a approve seal of approval list?

Greg:Yes, and also, you need to have the teeth to shine to prove that is real(He shine the picture with the light, and the teeth didn't shine)see...

Anon:So, if you didn't made that scanner...

Tsuna:Then that means that I really did fuck Cylo.

Greg:Right, and we got a fraud on the loose, so I'll inform Troy and you two better get prepare for when we get to the next timeline...

(Greg left with the scanner as Tsuna got her stuff prepared)

Anon:So we need to let Cylo know...

Tsuna:But he wouldn't believe me...

Anon:Don't worry, he'll have to belive me.

Tsuna:Right, thanks Anon.

Anon:No Problen.

(And Anon left her room)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was doing headcount when Anon and Tsuna show up)

Troy:About time guy's, and as for the rest of you, I gotten some info that someone tries to clain somthing without realizing copyright...

Stephen:Pff, so what, some asshole put one of you're faces on some crappy device, it's no big fucken panic...

Troy:Right, and until we can get more info, we're going to keep a closer eye on... okay, where's Than...

(The Contestants took a look around, and couldn't find him)

Troy:Son of the... okay, we'll be right back, so call us if you found him, let's go Greg.

Greg:Right.

(Both Troy and Greg went to their room as the contestants kept looking, once they reach the room, Troy went to the computer)

Troy:Alright Than, let's see where you are...

(Troy check all of the secerity cameras for a while until he saw Than and some little girl on the chair)

Greg:Hey, there he is, so let's get him...

Troy:Hold on Greg, let's check this out...

Greg:Fine...

(And both Troy and Greg took a look at the screen)

(Earlier:In Than's P.O.V)

(Than was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to kill Amber with out it  
>looking like he did it) <p>

Than: I could make it look like she committed suicide... Naw that be to easy, I could hire someone to kill her...Mmmmm.( Than heard a rumble, it came from his stomach) All this evil thinking is making me work up an apatite.  
>(Than left his room, and went to a buffet in the loby of the building. He got<br>some food and was about to leave, when he felt like he was being watched. He turned and saw a little girl looking at him from across the room. She pestitioned him to come over.) 

(Than: I don't give a dame right now, but I need to sit though)( He went over  
>to the little girl) <p>

Littlegirl: Thank you for coming to sit with me. 

Than: I don't give a dam(sits down) So.. What do you want? 

Littlegirl: My,my. What foul language to say to a little girl like me. Do you  
>know who I am? <p>

(Than took a close look at the little girl. She was wearing a white, probaly  
>1940's ,German dress. She has black hair, and was holding a Teddy bear) <p>

(Than: SAMMANTHA MAXIS!) 

Sammantha: Yep! The one and only! 

Than: Did.. Did you just read my mind? 

Sammantha: Wow! Your as dumb as Dempsy. 

Than: HAY!... *sigh* what do you want? 

Sammantha: To take you home. 

Than: Like my birth home Tampa Bay, Florida? 

Sammantha: (takes a sip of her tea) No. Your second life home. 

Than: My wha.., 

Sammantha: Right now you are in you third life. And been reincarnated twice so far. 

Than: What was my first life? 

Sammantha: Juliues Ceaser 

Than: REALLY! CAUSE IF YOU LYING TO ME.,.., 

Sammantha: Did you forget that I exsist in the past, present, and future? 

Than: Oh... Right I forgot about that... 

(Than: I play CODZ all the time! How could I forget?) 

Sammantha: And you second life... your going to get a kick out of this... Is  
>SS gerneral Himmler. <p>

Than: Cool, I really don't care about him, but Ceaser. Yeah, there's something you want to be happy about. 

Sammatha: ( gets up and holds out her hand) Come on, let's go home. 

(Than didn't think twice. He grabed Sammanthas and went out side. She said acouple of words in german and blood red vortex opened) 

Than: what if they try to bring me back? 

Sammantha: don't worry, as long you are with me, they can't get you. 

Than: Thanks, for everything 

(They walk throughout the red vortex. And just as fast as it appeared, it  
>disapeared. Never to be seen again.)<p>

(Later:In Troy's P.O.V)

Greg:Well, well, well, so that bitch belives that he's some fucken hero.

Troy:Yes, and the fact is... she was pestering him, cause the last time I check, his info doesn't match his true life.

Greg:So where the fuck is that fuck up moron and that fucked up bitch.

Troy:Well luckly for me, I manage to upgrade our teleporter, so that whenever that person is, we can teleport to that persons location.

Greg:Right, let's go.

(Both Troy and Greg went to the teleporter and then they vanish into thin air)

(Meanwhile:In the location of Than)

(Troy and Greg landed on some grass when they saw Than with Sammatha)

Greg:There's that bitch, let's get then...

Troy:Hold on, you need to save you're energy if this girl is hostle...

Greg:Right, but remenber, if I wait too long...

Troy:I know, I know, just wait, and let the energy charge.

(Troy and Greg hid in some tall grass as they listen in on the conversation)

Than:So where is my home...

Sammatha:It's close by...

(Both Sammatha and Than walk through the grass until they stop on the cliff, Than let go of her hand and took a look at the city)

Than:Wow, so this is my second home...

Sammatha:That is correct, this home was once owned by you, and I have mannage to save you're life before some mercenarries come in and took you're city by storm..,

Than:Man, well those mercenarries better watch out for my return as I clain back this city...

Greg:OH REALLY, CAUSE THAT BITCH IS A FUCKEN LIAR!

(Greg got up and was heading towards then, they turned and saw Troy and Greg heading towards then)

Than:What the, how the fuck did you find me?

Greg:A little birdy told us of you're location, and besides, you have a show to go through.

Sammatha:Oh silly boy, you do realize that he is not Than, he is actually SS Gerneral Himmler in his second life, and he is also Juliues Ceaser in his first life.

Lie-Bot:LIAR, SAMMATHA!

(Both Sammatha and Than jump a little as Troy chuckled)

Troy:Heh, you think that he has more than one life, and the funny thing is, is that Gerneral Himmler was shot in the head by the sniper rifle during the war, and you clain that he was him, well if that was true, then he wouldn't be here in the first place.

Than:But...

Troy:And also, Juliues Caesar was born in Greece, and yet, Than does not have a Greece adcent, so that proves you're not either Himmler or Caesar.

(Than was panicing when Sammatha chuckled for a bit)

Sammatha:Oh please, you don't know the powers I obtain, and as for you're little toy, I have the power to go through the past, present, and future.

Troy:Well I do amire your use of time traveling, however, you failed to get the info you needed, I however, have gain many knowledge from when earth was first made, all the way to when it exploded, and you were leading him to a trap armed with explosives when he reach to the middle of the building.

Than:That's a lie.

Greg:Well why not let her test it for herself.

(And then Greg grabbed Sammatha, and throwed her into city hall, when she got up, the bomb activate and the city hall exploded, causing the whole town to exploded)

Than:No... you bastard, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

(Than charge at both Greg and Troy, and he teleported himself, Greg, and Than)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's neighborhood)

(Troy, Greg, and Than landed on the streets)

Than:Where the hell are we...

Troy:I'm going to take you to you're mother right now.

Than:You're liar, my mom died...

?:Or am I Than.

(Than turn around and saw an older female ecidna on the door frame)

Than:MOM!

(And Than hugged her mother)

Grace:So Than, have you been a good boy...

Than:Oh, well... that doesn't madder, I though you were dead...

Grace:Well actually, after you were born, someone tries to kill me, so I fled the city and found this building, and I also met Troy and Greg, and they help me hid out from the FBI.

Than:Wait, you two know my mother...

Troy:Yeah, I found her hidding out from the FBI and well, you know the rest...

Than:I can't belive this, but...(Than started crying)I REALLY MISSED YOU!

(Than hugged his mother while he was crying, and she confort her)

Greg:Yeah, well you better get back with the group.

Than:Wha... why can't I stay here...

Troy:Well, the rules stated that once you enter, you have to finish it, so you can't leave the show...

Than:But why can't I...

Grace:Don't worry Than, you'll do fine...

Than:But...

Grace:Don't worry Than, I'll alway's support you, even though I'm not here.

Than:Thank you mom.

(And after he hug her one more time, They teleport back with the other groups)

(Back to the show)

(The contestants was tired for looking for Than when Troy and Greg appear with Than)

Troy:Okay, now that we found Than, let get this show going again.

(And before they get the chance to speak, Troy said somthing in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Earlier:In 2040's China)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around then, and they were in a huge area, and when they look at thenself, they we're wearing armor, then Troy and Greg show up)

Troy:Welcome contestants, to the battlefield arena, and if you might be wandering why, this is a battle simulation, so here's how it works, we're going to separate you into two teams, and the goal is to kill you're other oppoments, the first team to take out the other team will win and will get to choose one of the 4 contestants to be elimiated.

Matt:What...

Greg:Oh, and as for you Matt, you only get to use this pistol only, no shotgun, no sniper rifle, no machine guns, nothing.

Matt:Shit...

Troy:Now let's separate our team.

Team A:Amber, Chris, Stephen, Matt

Team B:Than, Anon, Tsuna, Jen

Greg:Oh and as for the non-contestants, they can stay in the booth upstairs and watch and listen to the battle...

Silver:Really, who listen to someone battles.

Troy:They can catch intresting events, now get to you're station.

(Both Team got to their stations)

(In Team A)

Matt:Alright guy's, let's try to flak the enemies without losing too much members(Matt turned and saw Amber crying in a fedeal position)umm, Amber, are you...

Amber:*Crying*NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT, THAN JUST ABUSE ME EVER SINCE YOU CONVINCE THAN TO TRIED TO KILL ME!

Chris:Well, you were the one that had fake evidents.

Amber:I HAVE NEVER HAVE THOSE STUFF IN THE PAST TIMELINE!

Matt:Keep talking like that, and you may never give him back...

Amber:SHUT UP MATT!

Matt:Right...

(Meanwhile:In Team B fort)

Jen:OH SHIT, I JUST REALIZE SOMTHING, IF I LOSE, THEN I'LL BE THE NEXT ONE TO BE ELIMIATED!

Anon:Calm down Jen, you're forgetting the fact that you're looking at a pro gamer.

Than:Oh yeah, a gamer, that's going to get us far, you're luckly that I'm a soldier.

Tsuna:Just calm down, and let's get through this timeline.

(And then they heard the buzzer and both fort doors opened up, and they ran out of the fort and into the battle)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris was laying back with his sniper rifle when he caught sight of Anon with his Sniper rifle, and he shot him in the head)

Chris:One down...

(Meanwhile:in Than's P.O.V)

(Than was dodging the bulet fire when he came across Amber crying in a fedeal position, and he shot her in the head)

Than:Oh, and all those moment of me saying "I love you", I lied.

(And then he saw Chris with the sniper rifle, but then Chris caught him, and brought out his katana)

Than:So it's going to be a sword-knive fight.

Chris:Might as well.

(Chris jump down and started attacking Than, he dodge the attacks and stab him in the back, but then Chris stab Than in the heart, and they both died of blood lost)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen was going through battlefield when he came across Stephen)

Jen:YOU!

Stephen:Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser guy.

Jen:HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO MADE ME LOSE ON PERPOUS YOU BASTARD!

Stephen:Yeah, well if you havn't notice right now, you're going to die by my gernade.

(Jen look down, and tries to run, but the gernade exploded, and he was knock down by the gernade, and he left while chuckling)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna had finish killing Matt, and was checking around the battlefield)

Stephen:Well, well, well, it looks like I win again.

(But Tsuna knock his gun out and she tried to kill him with her shotgun, but he manage to knock her out and took out his pistol and aim it at her head)

Tsuna:Damnit.

Stephen:Nice try, and before I kill you, I'm going to let in on a little secret, I'm the one that planted that logo on that scanner.

Tsuna:WHAT!

Stephen:Yes, I knew the fact that if you have sex with a clone, you're having sex with the real person if you use this...

(And he show Tsuna the package)

Tsuna:What, is that...

Stephen:Yes, the Lust-n-rapid gun, where all you have to do is to plant it one someone, and it doesn't madder if it's a clone or not, that real person will feel the same experient that they have to go through...

Tsuna:Wait, so I did have sex with Cylo, well, even though I did it with a clone...

Stephen:Well it doesn't madder, since I'm going to elimiate you next, and I also trick Than like a common fool, and make the people hate Amber, and I screwed over Jen twice, and now you're dead.

(Tsuna close her eyes, and accepted death, and when she heard gun shot, she open her eyes, she saw Stephen dead, and when she got up and took a look around, she saw Jen with the Sniper Rifle)

Jen:THAT'S FOR SCREWING ME OVER TWICE!

Tsuna:Thanks Jen.

Jen:No problen.

(15 minutes later)

(Troy had revive the contestants and they we're joined by the non-contestants)

Troy:Congratulation Team B, you have won the challenge, now normally, we would let you choose who get's to be elimiated, but since they heard the news, it's pretty obious.

(Greg grab Stephan, and knock him out)

Greg:Stephan is out, and I'm going to deliver this punishment, as for the rest of Team A, consitder you're self lucky.

(Greg was dragging Stephan as Cylo and Silver join up with Anon and Tsuna)

Tsuna:Cylo...

Cylo:I know, I heard the news, I'm soory for snapping at you and dicting you, and not believe you.

Tsuna:It's alright,I'm sorry for using this on you, but it's the only way of making you be with me.

Cylo:Right...

(And both Tsuna and Cylo stared to makeout)

Anon:Well, atlease Cylo won't be thinking that she's a lust-crazy girl ever again.

(Then Tsuna stop making out with Cylo)

Tsuna:Wait, what did you call me...

Cylo:Umm... long story...

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Stephen:YOU'RE FUCKEN CRAZY MAN!

(Stephen was dangling on the foot by Greg, and below him was a grinder)

Greg:You do realize that since you tried the copy right fraud on me, and now you pay the price(Greg drop Stephen, and he was chopped up into many pieces)man what a day, we help a man, stop a crimial, and brought love into our favorite couples.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Than:2

Amber:1

Anon:2

Tsuna:2

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:2

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	16. Round 11

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 11

(In Anon's Room, and his P.O.V)

(Anon was playing Elder Scroll when Silver showed up)

Anon:Hey man... whoa, what happened to you.

Silver:Long story..., some crazy guy tried to kill us...

Anon:Is it Greg...

Silver:No... it's Bio...

Anon:Who's Bio...

Silver:Again... long story, but I... manage to... hide Cylo... in a abandom hospital...

Anon:You mean the only abandom hospital that is going to be demolished to make room for a library.

(Silver tries to talk, but then he thought for a moment)

Silver:AW CRAP!

(Silver then tries to get to Cylo, but then he fainted, then Tsuna showed up)

Tsuna:Hey Anon, I was wondering... oh hey Silver, where's Cylo.

Anon:Cylo's in a abandom hospital that is being demolished to make room for a library.

(Tsuna then thought for a moment while he saw Troy and Greg walking through the hallway)

Tsuna:OH MY GOD, CYLO'S IN TROUBLE!

(And her shouting cause both Troy and Greg to jump back)

Greg:HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND DON'T SCREAN IN OUR EARS, AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, oh and hey Silver.

Anon:Well Silver put Cylo in...

Troy:Let me guess, he's trapped in a abandom hospital that is being demolished to make room for a library.

Anon:Yep.

Troy:Alright, just give me a sec.

(Troy then disappear, and then reappear with Cylo on his arm)

Tsuna:CYLO!

(Troy then pass Cylo to Tsuna, and they sit on the bed)

Anon:Are you all right Cylo...

Cylo:Well, actually, I'm fine for some reason...

Troy:That's because you have eternal life.

Cylo:Wha...

Troy:Since you're clone had sex with her, you have gain the power of eternal life.

Cylo:Well jokes on you, I change the D.N.A so that Bio wouldn't find my clone to my friends and he has the "It", and even if the device was on me, the clone is not link to me, and even if this wasn't Greg's hair, I still didn't rape her...

Troy:Oh really, Greg, slice his head off.

Cylo:Wha...

Greg:Huh, oh, SWEET!

(And before he can run, Greg grabbed his head and brought out his blade from his hand, his friends tried to save him, but Troy block them, then Greg slice his head off, and after a few seconds, an another Cylo's head came on the sliced body)

Anon:What the... but his head is off... and yet...

Tsuna:So you do have eternal life...

Cylo:But it doesn't make sence...

Troy:You believe that you use technollogy to escape from her rape, however, the Lust-n-rapid gum goes through the body, and not the D.N.A of the clones, so even if you used someone elses hair, you have the same blood in the body, and even if you get someone elses blood, then the effect of the gum will go throught the other blood to get to you, so in the way, you did rape her.

Cylo:But...

Greg:Here's the thing, if you didn't have eternal life, you be dead in a madder of seconds...

(And Troy and Greg left Anon's room, and then Silver got up)

Silver:Ugh... what happened...

Anon:Well, Troy and Greg proved that Cylo did rape Tsuna.

Silver:Oh really, wait, I just realize somthing, if you tried to give Greg the "It" then wouldn't he have the eternal life instead of you.

Cylo:Look Silver...(Then he thought for a moment)oh, never thought that through.

Anon:Well, on the bright side... you have eternal life, and you also got Tsuna not killing you.

Cylo:Well, that's kinda true, but, I am not...

(And then Tsuna started making out with him, and then Anon went to get his stuff ready)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy had manage to get the contestants together and said somthing to the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In 1880's Texas)

(After a bright flash, they took alook around, and saw abunch of wodden buildings on the dirt, and when they look at thenself, they we're wearing western clothing, then they saw Troy and Greg riding the horses towards then)

Troy:Welcome farmits, to the 1880's Texas, where people shoot the breeze and people play games with their life on the line.

Greg:And don't forget the fact that you're standing on horse and cow shit.

Matt:Huh...

(When they look down a little more, they realize that they we're standing on horse and cow shit, and they got off the shit)

Than:Gah, did you...

Greg:Nope, they were there when we got there.

Troy:As for you're challenge, you'll have to be in a mexican shoot out, where all of you must face 7 expert shooters, now get you're revolvers, and good luck of not getting shot.

(After the contestants got the guns, they were standing in a line, and in front of then, was 7 gunslingers, and after the twelve dong, they started shooting at eachother, Than, Anon, and Tsuna had manage to stay alive, while Amber, Jen, Chris, and Matt failed to survive, and they died of gunshot)

Anon:Phew, thank god Tsuna's eternal life got us a bullet shield.

Than:Yeah.

Tsuna:I... am going... to kick both... of you're asses... as soom as this... show is over...

Troy:Okay, so Tsuna, Than, and Anon is going to the third challenge, while the rest has to face a duel.

(And after they left(And after Troy revived the dead contestants))

Troy:Okay, for the rest of you, you must face in a duel, only two enter, while one leaves, so Chris, you'll be facing Matt.

Chris:Okay.

Matt:I'm so screwed.

(Chris and Matt got to position, and after the twelve dong, they both fired their gun, and Matt manage to get a headshot on Chris, and he died of brain dead)

Troy:And the winner is Matt, next up is Jen vs Amber.

Jen:I'm not going to lose this battle.

Amber:Well I'm not going to lose this battle either cause I need to tell Than that there is a thing called "The Bell"

Matt:Oh god, not this shit again, you just made it up...

Amber:No I'm not, I'm going to win and then I'll tell Matt that there is a thing called "The bell" and I'm not letting you, or Anon, or Chris...

(While she's yelling at Matt, she didn't notice the twelve dong, and Jen shot Amber in the head, and she died of brain dead)

Troy:And the winner is Jen.

Jen:YES!

(Jen left as Greg pick up the blueprints for "The Bell")

Greg:Well, since she's elimiated, I guess we won't be needing this.

(And Greg got his lighter, and burn the blueprint to a bunch of dusts, and then Troy revived Chris)

(15 minutes later)

Troy:Alright, for the rest of you, you must survive a brawl at the sallom.

Than:Really, so what, I fight people all the time...

Greg:You just wait and see...

(And after a few minutes, Anon heard some comotion going on at one of the tables, when he tried to see what's going on, they started fighting, and the whole place started fighting against eachother, Than was knockout from getting crush by a guy that was above him, and then Anon and Tsuna got knockout by some guys with bottles, Troy was examining the fight through the scanner)

Troy:Well, it's a three way lost, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Than:1

Anon:1

Tsuna:1

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:1

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	17. Round 12

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 12

(Troy and Greg was sunbathing when he notice a bunch of demons flying towards then, and on one of then, was Maledict, and then they landed on the ground, Maledict jump off of one of the demon and head towards then)

Greg:Hey Maledict, how was getting rape by a hot chick...

Maledict:Shut the fuck up, you two realize that I'm the master of the Dark Magic.

Troy:So I do tell, and you're friends are...

Maledict:Listen you mother fuckers, I'm here with a huge army to get my five rule-free wishes, and if you don't give in to my demands, you will face me and my many army of darkness.

Greg:Well, well, well, it looks like someones a little impatient, well we each have two words that will defeat you and you're whole army.

Maledict:OH REALLY, then do humor me you fuckheads, what are you're two words Troy and Greg...

Troy:Here's mine first:Look Down.

Maledict:Huh...

(When Maledict look down, he notice a sticky bomb, and when he check the army, each of then have a sticky bomb under their feet)

Greg:And here's my two words:KA-PEE!

(After he said that, the sticky bombs detonate, and before he can run, the bomb had killed Maledict and his army, and their blood had splash on both Troy and Greg, then Than showed up)

Than:Hey guys, I need to warn you that... what just happened...

Greg:Maledict tried to kill us with his army, and then he and his army exploded, and we are covered in blood, and I need to shower...

Troy:Me too.

(Both Troy and Greg got up and went to separate washroom)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg was heading towards the bathroom when Silver showed up with the depaciated head of Cylo)

Silver:Hey Greg, I need to... um, what...

Greg:Don't ask, and why are you...

Silver:Oh yeah, I need to tell you that the Cylo that you chop off, is a robot...

Greg:Meaning... a fake.

Silver:Yeah, and that proves that Cylo isn't Immortal because she had "it" with a robot...

Greg:You do realize that it can go through all of the Cylo bodies, not just one.

Silver:Well... oh...

Greg:I'll just get going now...

(Greg went to the washroom and took a shower)

(One shower later)

(Greg was feeling fresh now when he heard some noise)

?:So you're a fool who tries to make my mortal enemy immortal...

Greg:Alright, who's there asshole...

?:While you were playing god, I was determan to complete my goal...

Greg:And you're the douch bag for being a douch bag...

(Greg was getting his blade out of his hand when a strage gecko appeare from the ceiling, he was gaining power with a Cyan Chaos Emerald, but Greg then spot him from the mirror, and slice his left arm(That has the Chaos Emerald) and he fall to the ground, Greg then get his hand back, and pick up the Chaos Emerald)

Bio:You... bastard, you're going to die along with you're friends...

(He tried to use his massive pink lazer from his eyes, but Greg grabbed his throat, and raise him from the air)

Greg:So, you're the asshole that tried to kill me, and I heard that you send Cylo to a diffrent timeline...

Bio:Where... the fuck... did you heard... that from...

Greg:Oh, a little birdy told me, and since I'm full of killing right now, I'm going to take it up on you, unless you tell me where Cylo is...

Bio:Fuck you... I'll never speak...

Greg:Well here's the deal buddy, I'm a killer, but yet, I am calm...

Bio:So... who the fuck...

Greg:Well, when I do kill people, I feel something change into me, and it make me feels like that someone is trying to kill me, and it makes the people snap, people like you...

(Greg was choking on Bio harder as he tries to get him off with his left hand)

Bio:Fo..fo..Fortume city...

Greg:So...

Bio:Cylo... is in... the... wedding place...

Greg:That's all I wanted to hear, oh, and have fun in the 1880's moron.

(Greg dropped Bio as he was laughing his ass off while Bio was getting his arm)

Bio:You... bastard... you... havn't seen... the last of me...

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy had manage to bring the people together as Greg manage to get back to the group)

Greg:Hey guys, we had some bad news, it turns out that Cylo has been aducted by someone without a arm, and he is trapped in fortune city...

Anon:So you're saying that...

Silver:No, he stills had "It".

Anon:Oh...

Tsuna:But wait, if Cylo was aducted(Then Greg got his minigun out of his hands and destroy the robot version of Cylo)oh...

Than:So Cylo has been aducted, so what...

Greg:As I was saying, we're going to Fortume City to find Cylo, and here's the good thing, whoever can find Cylo, they won't be facing the next time line...

Matt:Sweet...

Greg:However, the farest person from finding Cylo will lose, so don't get you're hope's up.

Troy:Right...

(And he said something in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Later:2010's Fortume City)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they we're in the safe house, and when they took a look at thenself, they we're wearing normal clothing, then Troy and Greg showed up)

Troy:Alright guys, good luck and find Cylo.

Jen:But we don't know where he is...

Greg:Don't worry, I'll lend you a hint, it's at the place where you get married, now good luck and go kill zombies.

(And before they can speak, both Troy and Greg pushed the contestants out the door and lock it)

Troy:And don't worry, if you die, I'll come and revive you.

Anon:Oh that's helpful...

(And then they separate thenself from the group)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon:This is easy, I know where's the wedding place, I'll just head their and ...)

(And then he notice he was being followed, when he turned, he saw that Tsuna was following him)

Anon:Tsuna, what are you...

Tsuna:I just can't stand there while Cylo's in trouble, well, eventhough he has eternal life, but what if that person tries to take Cylo again...

Anon:Don't worry, just stick with me, and we'll get to Cylo.

Tsuna:Thank you...

(And both Anon and Tsuna went together to find Cylo)

(Meanwhile:In Jen's P.O.V)

(Jen was taking a look around the food court looking for Cylo)

(Jen:Cylo gotta be here somewhere, I mean the fact that he could've gotten up and get some food, and... oh, do I smell chicken)

(Jen then went to a kitchen when he notice a chef was cooking when he turned and saw Jen)

Antoine:Ah, come in, come in, Finally.

(Jen:What the, was he expecting me...)

Antonie:I am Antoine, they call me the king of cuisine, I have been expecting you.

(Jen:Lucky guess)

Jen:Oh really...

Antonie:Well you're, uh, you're a bit late, but it's good you finally made it(Antonie was putting some meat in his cooking and took a sip)it's true what they say... tastes like chicken.

(Jen:Well, I am a bit hungry, and he was expecting me, so mabey I'll taste the food as well)

(Jen tries to taste the food but...)

Antonie:WAIT!

(Jen jump back)

Antonie:Needs a bit more buttah.

(Jen took a closer look at his cooking...)

Antonie:This is for you, I have created my, my ultimate dish, daring, original, exotic, and fresh... oh yes... VERY fresh, you and your readers will find it easily worthy of 4 stars!

(Jen didn't notice a person tied in the storage room as he was confuse)

(Jen:Wait, he thinks I'm a food critic, that must've been embarrising)

Jen:Um... sorry Antonie, but I think that you got me confuse for someone else.

(Antoine got out of the storage room and close the door)

Antoine:You... you're not the reviewer? But I have been WAITING FOR YOU!

Jen:No offense, but...(Jen took a even closer look at his cooking)but I really don't want to eat that.

Antoine:HOW DARE YOU! I AM ANTONIE! I AM THE KING OF CUISINE!(Jen was steping back to grab his baseball bat, and then Antoine calm himself down and went to grab the knives)No matter. No matter! This can still be a once in a lifetime meal. So sit... relax... Antoine will make you... DINNER!

(Antoine charge at Jen with the knive, but Jen then knock Antonie out with his baseball bat, and he landed on the fryer)

Jen:Sorry man, but if I was a food critic, that food get's a 1 star.

(Then he went to check the food storage)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was looking around in the casinos when he notice a person at the casino)

Matt:Hey, do you know where the wedding place is...

(But when that person turned and saw Matt, he run away from him)

Matt:What the...

?:Snowflakes hungry.

(Matt turn and was knock out by a strong glove hand)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris was searching throught the basement of Fortune City)

(Chris:Man, that advice of finding a guy in a wedding place is inaccurate)

(But then he came across Than and a soldier shooting down some zombies)

Sgt. Boykin:Suck on this, you bastards!

(Chris:Then notice Amy's on the ground)

(Chris:What the hell, what the fuck did they did to Amy)

:8-Ball, they're coming from the left flank!

Than:On it.

(Than then head towards the dead body in a army suit and shot some zombies)

:Atta boy Than! Kepp that flank covered!

(Chris:What the fuck happened to his army)

:Jonesy! I need ammo!(He then rolled towards the dead body wearing the army suit )Hang on men! We'll have an evac here in a minute!(Then he was getting amno from the dead body)Left flank!

(Then he notice Amy getting up on the ground)

Amy:Chris...

(Then Than notice Amy getting up, and manage to knock her out and put her in the truck)

Than:I'm out...

:Curtis! Give him your weapon!(Then Than grab the weapon from the dead body, then Sgt. Boykin and Than then notice Chris heading towards him)You want some of this? Come get some!

Than:You're going down undead fiend.

(Chris battled both and Than until he manage to knock both Than and out, and open the truck to get Amy out)

Amy:Oh Chris, I knew that you save me...

Chris:What happened...

Amy:It was Than, he knock me out and drag me here next to some crazy guy who was in the army...

(Then they notice that was getting up)

:I can't believe a worthless zombie did me in... but you ain't gonna bite me... you ain't gonna turn me... I'll never be one of you...

(He then grab a gernade and pull the ring out of the gernade, both Amy and Chris find cover and the gernade exploded, thus killing him and destroying the truck)

Amy:Thank you Chris for saving me...

Chris:No problen, at lease these nutballs can go to...

(But then Than got up and attack Chris)

Than:You ain't gonna have her, you're keeping all for herself, and now you're gonna die...

(Than tried to shoot him, but Amy knock him out, and she dragged him towards the closet, and locking the door)

Amy:That'll teach you for kidnappin me...

Chris:Come on, let's get back to the safe house...

(And both Chris and Amy went out of the basement while Amy is kissing him)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was waking up from that blow when he saw a fat, bald guy in his vision

?:Look what I found you, pretty girl.

Matt:Ugh... what the...

?:Fresh meat.

(He then turned and saw a tiger sleeping on the rock)

Matt:Oh shit... listen, there's alot of zombies around here, mabey she could eat those.

?:No! No! Not Zombies! That meat is rotten!(He grabbed a bone)It went bad. She needs meat. Fresh meat.

Matt:Sure, sure, I can get some fresh meat. Steak! Maybe I'll go look for some.

(He thought for a moment, then he throw the bone on the ground)

?:NO!(He then run towards the sleeping tiger)People not been very good to me. Not like Snowflake. Snowflake my friend.

(He was petting his tiger when Matt got up)

(Matt:Okay, mabey I can talk some sense into him)

Matt:Whoa, listen, let's talk this over. What's your name?

?:Theodore... but everyone call me Ted.

Matt:Ted, huh? That's a nice name. We just need to slow down and talk this over, Ted. Nice and slow.

(Ted thought for a moment)

Ted:NO! Ted not slow!(And then the tiger woke up)They all said that! Ted not slow! Stop saying that!(He then turned to the hungry tiger aining at Matt)See, people not nice! Snowflake... go and eat your flesh meat... nice and slow...

(And then the tiger was heading towards him)

Matt:Aw crap...

(Matt:And yet, he can say it, and yet, when I say it, I get a tiger to attack me)

(And then Matt ran away from the tiger as Ted got out his pistol and started shooting him, but Matt manage to grab a chainsaw and manage to knock Ted out)

Ted:Ted no feel so good... Snowflake! Kitty! Come, kitty! Are you still hungry, girl? Take me, Snowflake! Ted feed you! Ted take care of you... Fresh meat... just for you, kitty... Kitty... kitty... time for supper...

(And then Ted died, then the tiger started eatting Ted, while Matt quietly sneak away)

(Matt:Screw Cylo, I'm ain't saving his ass when it involves a tiger and a crazy bald guy)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

Anon:There it is, Swept Away.

Tsuna:So you're saying that Cylo's in there.

Anon:Yep, let's go in.

Tsuna:Right...

(Tsuna:Cylo, I'm comming)

(Both Anon and Tsuna went to get inside, but then they heard some chainsaw noises)

Tsuna:What was that...

Anon:Oh crap, don't tell me...

(When they went inside, they saw a four people, a guy strapped in, a bride, and a very large, very fat guy wearing a black leather pig clothing and was carring a chainsaw)

Emanuel:Oh thank God! Help us! Help us!

(When the fat guy turned, the chainsaw had cut him in halve)

Randy:You! You're trying to ruin... the happiest day of our lives!

Anon:Oh fuck...

(And before Tsuna can speak, Randy charges at then with a chainsaw, but both Tsuna and Anon dodge his attack, and Tsuna then spot Cylo, she went towards him while Anon grab a ax and manage to take him out, and then Randy fainted onto the floor, then the second bride went towards him)

Randy:Baby... We could have been so good together... Our wedding night would have been so...

(But when he took a closer look, he saw that she was a zombie, and the zombie was eating him alive, then confetti cannon activate while the zombie was eatting Randy up)

Anon:You may now feed the bride. Alway's wanted to say that...

(Tsuna manage to wake Cylo up)

Tsuna:Cylo... Cylo! 

Cylo:Ugh... what happened...

Anon:Well, Me and Tsuna founded you and... well, I'll just go out and say it, but you have sex with her and you have eternal life.

Cylo:Wait what, but...

Tsuna:You're thing didn't work, you still have "it", and I was so worried for you...

Cylo:Well, but what about Bio and that Cyan Chaos Emerald, I have to get back the...

Anon:Well, Greg said that he beat the crap outta some guy to figure out you're location.

Cylo:So wait, if Greg beat up Bio...

Tsuna:It doesn't madder, let's get out of here and get back to the safe house.

Cylo:You're right.

(And all three went out of the Swept Away building and went to the safe house)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Greg:How long will Cylo think that Bio still has this rock...

(Greg was tossing the Chaos Emerald in the air when Troy came through the door)

Troy:I have no idea, and don't toss stuff in the air, you might kill the world, I'll just study this jewel, and folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Greg:Oh, and Than is elimiated folks...

Anon:1

Tsuna:1

Matt:1

Jen:1

Chris:1

Than:6th x

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	18. Round 13

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 13

(Troy, Greg, and the contestants where at the safehouse, and when Troy said somthing in the device, they went through the vortex, and after a couple of minutes, Than showed up with a shotgun)

Than:GOD DAMNIT, I MISSED THE FUCKEN DEADLINE!

(Later:In 3000's Stardust Speedway)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they where on a track, and when they took a look at thenself, they where wearing the same clothing as before)

Amy:Wait a minute, I remenber this place, this is where Metal Sonic kidnapped me and put me at the end of the track...

(Then Troy and Greg showed up wearing hover skates)

Troy:Welcome to the 3000's, here's how it works, for the four contestants that didn't find Cylo will have to face eachother in a race, the first three that makes it will move one, and as for last place, well... you'll find out, so for the contestants, you get to train, as for the rest, go to the end, you won't be needed here.

(The non-contestants went to the end while the rest had to train, and then Troy and Greg went to the end of the track)

Greg:So, is that lazer ready.

Troy:Yeah, this will be a... gah...

(Troy stop as he check his head)

Greg:Hey Troy, are you alright...

Troy:Well...

(Cylo:Hey Silver, I need to talk to you)

Troy:What the...

Greg:Cylo, are you nearby...

(Cylo:Aw crap, I was trying to get either Silver or Anon)

Troy:Why, you're in trouble...

(Cylo:Yes, Bio is heading towards Stardust Speedway)

Greg:Well, we're in that timeline...

(Cylo:I was talking about the bad future of Stardust Speedway, the reason I need to talk to either Silver or Anon is that they can only acsess the bad future through Chaos Control)

Troy:You do realize that I can go through any place through teleportations, right...

(Cylo:Look Troy, you can't...)

(And Troy snapped his fingers, and both Greg and Troy vanish into thin air)

(Meanwhile:In the bad future of Stardust Speedway)

(Both Troy and Greg appear on the same place they were before)

(Cylo:...stand corrected)

Troy:Okay, so where are we looking for)

(Cylo:He's looking for the 7th Chaos Emerald, he's already had 6 Chaos Emerald)

Greg:You mean 5, unless...

Troy:Yeah, that Chaos Emerald that you gave me was a fake, but I manage to take the powers of the fake emerald, and made it into this(He took out a device that has a fake emerald in it)this is a Chaos tracker, this will allow me to find any Chaos Emeralds(Then he turns on the Chaos tracker)and it's telling us to got that way.

(Both Troy and Greg follow the Chaos tracker towards a abandom house)

Greg:So this device is leading us towards this house...

Troy:Yeah, we better check inside...

(Cylo:Hold on, what if Bio's inside)

Troy:Don't worry, if he was inside, then it would've grab mutiple beeps, so let's grab it before it's too late.

(They went inside, and took alook around the house)

Greg:Found it.

(Greg grab the Chaos Emerald as the tracker was pointing towards the Emerald that Greg was holding)

(Cylo:Well, I have to admit it, but nice job Greg)

Troy:Right, we better get back to the contestants...

(But then the tracker has gotten mutiple beeps and was pointing towards the front door)

Greg:Or, we could kick Bio's ass right now...

(And then Bio went through the front door and saw Greg and Troy)

Bio:What the fuck, how the fuck did you two got here, you two don't have Chaos Control.

Troy:So you're Bio that Greg was talking about, and you don't know that my teleportations allow me to go to any location, even the other dimensions and deleted timelines...

Bio:Shit, and I'm guessing that you...

Greg:That's right, and if you want it, we need Cylo.

Bio:Hmp, fine, I was going to kill him after I got the emerald, but since you two have surpieror powers that I don't have, it's a fair trade.

(Bio then open up the gravity field, and throw Cylo at then, and before Cylo can speak, Greg got his blade out of his hand, and slice him in halve, reviewing robotic parts in the body)

Greg:Nice try doucebag, but you do realize that you can't fool me with you're robot tricks.

(Cylo:Wait, if you knew that he was a robot, then...)

Greg:Already taken care of it.

(Meanwhile:In the good future of Stardust Speedway)

(The contestants was training when Cylo appear)

Chris:Oh Cylo, what are you doing here...

(But Cylo's eyes grow red and was about to attack)

Matt:Aw crap, I think he figure out that I ditch him ever since that tiger attack.

Jen:Wait, you were attack by a tiger.

Matt:Yeah, and this fat bald guy...

Anon:Oh, I understand, just leave it to me...

(Anon reach into his pocket, but suddenly, the robot Cylo exploded into many pieces)

Jen:Oh, I guess it solve itself.

(Meanwhile:In the bad future of Stardust Speedway)

Bio:So you know my robot trick, but let's see if you can handle my Chaos...

(But then Greg grabbed Bio's throat, and before he can use his Chaos Emerald, he slice both of Bio's arms off, Troy grab the Chaos Emerald as both Bio's arms regenerate back into his body)

Troy:So, you're carrying fake emeralds, and you have the power to regenerate bodyparts that was chopped off, but you do realize that he has the power of killing people.

Bio:So what, I can regenerate from that...

Greg:Oh I'm not talking about ripping you piece by piece, I was thinking about THIS!

(Greg throw Bio in the air, and grab his legs, then Greg slammed Bio on the ground, and causes mutiple emeralds to fall off his body)

Bio:SHIT, MY EMERALDS!

(But Greg then Slammed Bio on the ground again and again as Troy collects all of his emeralds)

Troy:Let's see, fake... fake... fake... fake...(And after a while of finding which emeralds was real and fake(And while Greg was repeatenly slamming Bio on the ground again and again)Troy had manage to grab 7 Chaos Emeralds from the fake emeralds)got it, now to open up the gravity field.

(Cylo:Right, better get back to my body)

(Troy open up the gravity field and Cylo manage to get out of the gravity field)

Greg:And now, it's time for you to feel you're own creation hurting you...

Bio:NOOOO!

(Greg then throw Bio into the gravity field, and Troy then close the gravity field behind him)

Cylo:Woah, thanks guys...

Greg:Hold on, what if you're a robot, and don't ask, I'll check it out myself...

(Greg then slice Cylo's arm off, and he check the arm, it's all blood and a bone as his arm appear on the body again)

Cylo:What the...

Troy:Cylo, I'll just make this quick, you have eternal life from having "it" from Tsuna, and you're trick didn't work.

Cylo:But, I... I don't love her the same way that she loves me.

Greg:Okay, then ask me this, she had help you out from the start, and yet, you haven't help her out, so why don't you love her if she help you from the start...

Cylo:Because... well... she's lust crazy.

Troy:Actually, she wasn't lust crazy, she was trying to give you immorality, she was testing to see if you two we're ment to be partners from the start.

Cylo:Wait, how did you...

Greg:Tsuna told us about the seal, and she was worried about you...

Cylo:But I'm freaken 12...

Troy:So... did you forgot that Jake and Cream have sex, and yet they are 8...

Cylo:Wait, you mean that...

Greg:Oh yeah, so it doesn't madder if you're 12 or 8, if someone loves you and help you out from the start, then you two are ment for eachother...

Cylo:Man, I was so focusing on getting revenge and avoiding her that... I never realize that bonds grow for partners...

Troy:That's right, now let's get back to the contestants before they realize that we're gone.

Cylo:Right, and thanks guys.

(Troy nodded and he snapped his finger, causing Cylo, Greg, and Troy to vanish)

(Meanwhile:In the good future of Stardust Speedway)

Jen:Man, when are we going to race...

Matt:Mabey they're gone, we can run away from this place...

Anon:You do realize that if they're gone, then we're trapped in this timeline...

Matt:Right...

(And then they heard a large bean, and when they turn, they saw Greg ridding the egg done that is firing a very large lazer towards the ground)

The contestants:OH SHIT!

(The guys run from the lazer, and they we're running pretty far from the lazer, but then Jen tripped himself, and manage to get up before the lazer manage to hit him)

Jen:OH SHIT, OH SHIT(Jen run as fast as he can, and he saw that the other three contestants had manage to reach through the gate and the gate close behind the contestants)SHHHIIII...

(And Jen crash into the gate, and the lazer hit Jen, causing Jen to vaporize into thin air)

Troy:And the winners are Chris, Matt, and Anon.

(The surviving contestatents was cheering until they saw Cylo)

Matt:AW CRAP, IT'S THAT ROBO GUY, GET HIM!

Cylo:Wait, wait, I'm normal.

Anon:Oh yeah, prove it.

Greg:I can(And he throws Cylo's separate arm into Anon)and that happened earlier.

(Anon was examine the separate arm as Tsuna show up)

Tsuna:Cylo, what happened...

Troy:We save him, and they think he's a robot.

Cylo:Right, anyway, Tsuna, I need to talk to you privately...

Tsuna:Oh...*Blushing*okay...

(Both Cylo and Tsuna went together towards to the private place as Matt stand in confuse)

Matt:What just...

Troy:We just convince him that Tsuna and Cylo are ment to be together.

Matt:Oh...

(Meanwhile:In Cylo's P.O.V)

(Cylo and Tsuna was walking together until they came across a abandom house, so they went in)

Cylo:Okay, Tsuna, I have been thinking since I was in the gravity field...

Tsuna:Wait, you were in the gravity field.

Cylo:Yes, anyway's, I have been selfish of me of not helping or giving stuff to you for all the things that you ever did to help me, and I wanted to say that... I love you...

Tsuna:R...re...*Blushing*really...

Cylo:Yes Tsuna, I love you...

(And then Cylo started making out with Tsuna as they fall to the floor as they we're making out)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Greg:Man, now that we have the 7 Chaos Emeralds, imagine the possiblities we can do...

Troy:Nice try Greg, but I lock the Chaos Emerald so that I only can take then out and put then in without getting blast by the shotgun defence...

Greg:Crap, well, at lease we can fiinally convince Cylo that they we're ment for eachother.

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Anon:1

Tsuna:1

Matt:1

Chris:1

Jen:5th x

Than:6th x

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	19. Round 14

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 14

(Troy was relaxing on the couch when Greg showed up in a pissed off state)

Greg:GOD DAMNIT...

Troy:Let me guess, you're pissed off that we don't have 5 million people supporting SonicComicWorld yet...

Greg:No, but thanks for brining that out, but the fact is, some asshole just stole the 7 Chaos Emeralds from you're safe...

Troy:Actually Greg, those were the fake emeralds, I made from the real emeralds, and besides, if someone did stole the 7 fake emeralds from my safe, they would get the powers for only 2 hours, the real ones are lock away in a large barrier that no one, and not even someone who had the powers of many fake emeralds, or in super form from the fake emeralds, no one except me can get to the emeralds, so there's nothing to worried about.

Greg:Oh...

Troy:So let's...

(And then suddenly, Metal appear out of nowhere and came to Troy and Greg)

Greg:Oh hey Metal, long time no...

Metal:Not now, listen Troy, we need you're help...

Troy:We...

Metal:Yes, as in me, you, Tsuna, Cylo, Silver, Ruin, Storm, Hudson, Pit, Light, Cloud, Link, Dovakin, Palutena, Etro, and Hylia.

Greg:Wait, I'm not part of this team why...

Metal:Cause you kill people in a physco state...

Greg:Oh, wait, who's Pit, Light, Cloud, Link, and Dovakin?

Metal:The heroes of the light who fight against the darkness, and I need you to get the heroes to fight against the darkness and from Maledict.

Troy:So Maledict wants revenge against me for blowing him and his army up with the sticky bombs, so you want me to find these heroes from all over the world right...

Metal:Yes, and we heard that they are going to strike first at Greece in 1042 A.D, so we need you to...

Greg:HANG ON A MOMENT, we're in the middle of running the show, so...

Troy:Actually Greg, you'll be in charge until I get back...

Greg:HUH...

Troy:I have some shit to take care off, so untill I get back, you'll be in charge until I get back, got it.

Greg:Yeah, sure.

Troy:Right, let's go Metal.

Metal:Right.

(Both Troy and Metal disappear in thin air as Greg went out)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg was counting the contestants when Matt arrived)

Greg:Took ya'll long enough, now let's get going...

Katie:Are we forgetting someone?

Greg:Nope, we got everybody.

Matt:Well, what about Troy.

Greg:Well he has some shit to take care off, so I'll be in charge until he returns, so lets get going...

(Greg said something in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Earlier:2006 Crisis City)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they were in some city, then Greg appear)

Greg:Alright guys...

Matt:Yeah, yeah, let's go through the battle rounds...

Greg:Not this time, this time, it's going to be a 4 way battle...

Anon:What for...

Greg:Cause the remaning contestants are in the finals...

Chris:What, really...

(Greg nodded, and the contestants was excited in joy as Greg shot a gun out of his hand)

Greg:As I was saying, you four are in the finals, but we're going to go through the order to see who goes first, and for our first match, WE NEED LOTS OF CRATES!

(And then alot of crates appeare in stacks)

Tsuna:What the... what just happened...

Greg:It's the city technology, stuff happens when you shout stuff, as for you're challenge, you musdt stand on a bunch of crates, and if you fall, well, you die, last person standing will win, and will have a huge advantage once we reach the final match, so you better get going...

(The contestants got up on the stacks, and Greg was relaxing on the chair)

Amy:Wait, how long are...

Greg:To answer you're question, the crates will appear under the stacked crates to make it go harder for every 30 minutes, so you better be patients...

(1 hours later)

(The crates was getting higher and higher as Greg was getting impatient)

Greg:Okay, I gotta piss, so you better hurry up and die.

(Greg went out of the chair and went to find the bathroom)

(15 minutes later)

(He had manage to find the bathroom and finish pissing on the toilet, and when he went out, he saw a bunch of purple orbs heading towards him)

Greg:Aw fuck.

(And the orbs hit Greg, causing him to go through the building, and after he had manage to get up, and took a look, and saw a dark-purple geeko flying above the ground)

Bio:So Greg, you remenber me...

Greg:No Fucken duh, so you glow purple, so what...

Bio:I ain't just glowing purple, I'm SUPER BIO, the ultimate life form, and I'm going to kill you Greg...

Greg:Oh, so you have the emeralds, so what, I'm still going to kill you...

(And both Bio and Greg started fighting)

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

(Katie:Oh god, I hope that Matt survives the round)

(And then Katie notice that Cylo was planting bombs around the crates)

(Katie:What is Cylo doing...)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V, 43 minutes later)

(Both Greg and Bio are fighting it out in a long out battle, when a bunch of wind balls appear and attack Bio)

Bio:Grah, what the fuck...(When Bio turn, he saw that Cylo and a mysterious goat was attacking Bio with their Areo blast)you bastards, how the fuck did you escape, but it doesn't madder, I'm going to kill you as soon as I'm done with this mortal fool...

(But when Bio turn, Greg shoved a brick into his chest)

Greg:Here's the thing, never turn away from you're oppoment, and I'll let you know that, that brick has a bomb chip on it, and it's going to send you're bodies all over the street, and I recall that you're regenerator can't regenerate from that...

Bio:Well it doesn't madder since I'm the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, AND YOU'RE PATHETIC BOMB CHIP CAN'T DESTROY ME(And then his flesh have been regenerated, then suddenly, his super form wears off)WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUPER FORM!

Greg:Oh, I guess that the fake emeralds must've ran out of juice.

Bio:WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT...

Greg:Yes, and besides, do you honestly think that we would hide the emeralds in a crappy place, oh and if you weren't being a show off, you would've remove the brick before you're flesh have been regenerated, and now(He grab the bomb remote)you're gonna die.

Bio:SHIT, AND WHAT THE FU...

(Greg press the remote, and Bio exploded into many pieces, then Cylo and the myserious goat went towards Greg)

Cylo:Woah, so you mean that...

Greg:Yes, he's not coming back, and(He look towards the mysterious Goat)who the fuck are you...

?:I'm Sora, I'm Cylo's and Tsuna's Son.

Greg:Right, well we better get back to the group, otherwise we'll miss the fun.

Sora & Cylo:Right...

(And they went back to the group)

(15 minutes later)

(Greg, Cylo, and Sora showed up, and saw that Katie and Amy where keeping the remote away from (F)Cylo)

Katie:You're not going to destroy the crates and kill the contestants Cylo.

Amy:Yeah, you're not going to kill my Chrisy.

(F)Cylo:I wanted to mix things up, now hand over the remote or...

(But (F)Cylo didn't notice that Greg got out his mini-gun out of his hand and fired at (F)Cylo, he then turned to Greg)

Greg:Oh yeah, that fake has Bio's powers, but I think I know the weak point, guy's ready.

(Both Cylo and Sora shake their heads as they went to grab (F)Cylo from the feet and arms, then Greg got out the blade from his hand, and slice a X on his stomach, then he jump, and crush his stomach, causing the crates to fall apart, and causing the contestants to fall)

Cylo:TSUNA!

(Cylo dropped the dead (F)Cylo and went to catch Tsuna, the others crash onto the floor, causing the other contestants to die)

Tsuna:Cy... Cylo, what happened...

Cylo:Well, long story short, I saved you.

Tsuna:*Blushing*Really.

Cylo:Yep...

Greg:Well, since the other contestants died, the winner is Tsuna, and she will have a huge advantage, now we need to wait...

Troy:Wait for what...

(Greg turned and saw that Troy had appear on the streets)

Greg:Oh hey Troy, now I know that...

Troy:Don't worry, I manage to get the warriors, and saw the battle, and I love the idea of 4 people in the finals, I'll go ahead and revieve them, and well folks, that's all the time we have here... I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

(So yeah, this time, we're going to have a 4-way battle in the finals, so if you want to see who will win, just vote to see who will win)

Tsuna:1st to go

Anon:1

Matt:1

Chris:1

Jen:5th x

Than:6th x

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	20. Round 15

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 15

(Troy and Greg had manage to get the contestants together, then he said somthing in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Earlier:In 1042 A.D. Greece)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they we're in a ruin city, and when they took a look at themself, they were wearing old clothing, then Troy and Greg show up)

Troy:Alright guys, it's time for you're next challenge, you three must go through this place and must study as much as you can in 5 hours, Greg will examine you're work and will check you're answers, I have to take care of some shit to take care of...

(Troy left as the contestants went into the building as Tsuna, Cylo, and Sora followed him)

Tsuna:Hey wait a minute, why are you leaving Greg in charge...

Troy:Cause I have to fight Maledict and his army again, and I need all of you're help.

Cylo:Wait, you want us to fight against Maledict and his Chaos Legion...

Troy:Yes, and I need Greg to stay so that he can protect the contestants...

Sora:But why are you...

Troy:Cause he has the killer look, but a strong heart, and besides, if I die, he can revive me with the revive-ator.

Sora:Oh...

Troy:And I must warm you that it can be dangerous, and can suffer serious death situlation...

Cylo:You mean...

Troy:Yes, so we better strike at their location...

Tsuna:But how do we get...

Troy:Don't worry, I can teleport the army to the location.

Cylo:Well we better get going, we don't want to keep the army waiting...

Troy:Right.

(And they went to meet up with the army)

(20 minutes later)

(Troy, Cylo, Tsuna, and Sora had manage to join up with the army as Metal notice then)

Metal:Aw Troy, so you decided to join the battle...

Troy:That's right, Maledict should learn that you shouldn't mess with the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE(And the army stared at him)oh sorry, sorry, kinda of a habit thing...

Metal:Right... anyways, we need to defeat this army so that we could... wait,(He notice Sora) who are you...

Sora:Oh, I'm Sora...

?:Hey, that's also my name as well.

(They turned and saw a guy holding a large blade that look like a key)

Sora(G):Oh, well nice to meet you too Sora.

Sora(H):No problen man.

(And both Sora's shake their fists)

Troy:Right, well let's get going...

Metal:Right, let's fight then when they arrive...

Troy:Actually, I got a better Idea, we're going to strike at the enemies location...

Metal:Why, you do realize that we're facing against unknown odds...

Troy:Don't worry, I got someone on the inside to give me the info about enemies location, and I know where to make an ambush.

Metal:Right, alright man, let's get prepared for battle.

Army:RIGHT!

(After they got their stuff ready, Troy then teleported all of the army from Greece)

(Meanwhile:In the Chaos Legion)

(They appear beside the building, and they took a look around)

Metal:Are you sure that you're guy know what is he doing.

Troy:That is correct, so we better strike now, and I have a important buisness to take care off with Maledict.

Metal:Right, alright guys, let's strike.

(And the Army charge at the demons on the ground, and they we're destroy due to the surprize attack, and Troy teleported away, and then appear behind the armor as Maledict look out the window)

Maledict:What the fuck, HOLY SHIT, how the fuck did they attack us, without our plan going in motion...

Black Rose:They must've figure out our plan...

Maledict:Shit... alert the guys and tell then to get prepared, I must prep for battle.

Black Rose:Right...

(Black Rose went towards the door, and when Maledict wasn't looking, Troy grabbed Black Rose, and knock her out without making a noise, then he grab two knives, and when Maledict went to grab his stuff, Troy manage to stab Maledict in the hand with one of his knives)

Maledict:OWWW, WHAT THE...

Troy:Hello Maledict.

Maledict:You...

(Maledict tries to get the alarm, but Troy stabbed his second hand with his second knive)

Troy:You should've never mess around with stuff you can't handle...

Maledict:You bastard... how the fuck did you...

Troy:Well, let just say that a little birdy told me, and you do suck at getting armies since I'm the guy that can get many armies from around the world.

(Then Maledict started laughing)

Maledict:Oh you pathetic fool, you do realize the fact that you or you're friend don't have a soul, so you can't get many armies to join you.

(And then some of the armies went in and surround Troy, they release Maledict from the knives, and they manage to get Black Rose back up)

Black Rose:Ugh... what happened... oh, it's you...

Troy:Heh, I guess it's no surprize...

Maledict:I would've kill you for stabbing me in the hands, but if I did that, then I wouldn't get the prize, so I'll let you go and we'll forget all about this, as long as you give me the prize right now...

(Then Troy started laughing)

Black Rose:Why are you laughing...

Troy:Havn't you realize somthing, if my soul is gone, then how can I get the power of providing stuff...

(Maledict though for a moment)

Maledict:Aw shit.

Black Rose:We should kill him...

Maledict:Wait, I have a better idea, get his soul and put it on her body...

Black Rose:Wait, what...

Maledict:You're going to provide me the stuff I need, so get the soul...

Troy:You do realize the fact that both my and Greg's soul is the same right...

Maledict:What...

Troy:That's right, so if you gave her Greg's soul, then his soul is going to take her apart...

Maledict:Shit, but I got an idea...

(The army dragged Troy as they went to the soul room, Light Yagami show up with his "Death Note" and they went towards the soul room, and they found the both Troy's and Greg's Soul room)

Troy:So, what are we here for...

Maledict:You're going to pick out which soul is yours, and which one is you're friends soul, then you're going to take his soul, and she'll take you're soul.

Troy:Alright then...

(Troy took alook at both of the souls, then he took the soul at the left, then Black Rose took the soul of the right, and after a while, he fainted on the ground)

Maledict:HAHAHAHA, so you got his soul, it's time to kill you since you're useless, so Light, you know what to do...

Light Yagami:Right.

(Light Yagami wrote his name on his "Death Note")

Maledict:So Black Rose, are you ready to get the stuff...

Black Rose:Oh yes, I'm ready to...

(But then suddenly, Black Rose grabbed her chest, and fainted onto the ground, then the soul appear out of her chest and landed on his chest)

Maledict:Black Rose, Black Rose, WHAT THE FUCK LIGHT, WHY DID YOU KILL HER!

Troy:Actually, you should've realize the fact that you should've check the rules a little more closly...

Maledict:WHAT(Maledict grabbed Light's "Death Note" and examine the rules, then he gave it back to Light)But this note should've kill you.

Troy:Well you should've know that if someone has someone elses soul, then that person would've clain that person's name as well...

Maledict:Wait, you knew this would be coming, you bastard, I'M GOING TO KILL...

(But then Maledict grabbed his chest and falls to the floor and died of heart attack)

Troy:Oh Maledict, you do suck, so Light, did you...

Light Yagami:Yes, I put the other's name so that you're army will finish Maledict's pathetic army, so...

Troy:Don't worry, you're name won't die from you're "Death Note".

Light Yagami:Perfect, so good luck with you're show.

Troy:Right, see ya Light.

(And Troy left the Soul room as Troy's Army defeated Maledict's army, his army shouted in victory)

Metal:Alright, we got a victory from Maledict...

Troy:Right, let's get out of here...

Metal:Right.

(And his army teleported away)

(Meanwhile:In 1042 A.D Greece)

Cylo:So Light Yagami killed all those warriors, man, I though he was evil.

Troy:Well we struck a deal to help out, well I better get this soul out of my body...

(Troy grabbed his chest, and pulled out Greg's soul)

Tsuna:So how long did we left.

Troy:Oh, about 5 hours, don't worry, they won't notice that we're gone.

(Troy, Cylo, Tsuna, and Sora(G) went back to the group, and saw that Greg was knock out by a bunch of papers)

Cylo:Aw man, I could've stay just to see his expression...

Troy:So what happened Greg.

Greg:It was a fucken long boring thing, just a long story short, Matt has the most correct answers, so why did you left to take care of shit.

Troy:Well some asshole stole both mine and you're souls, but I manage to get it back.

(And Troy pass the soul into Greg's body)

Greg:Man, and it took you 5 hours.

Troy:Actually, alot longer.

Greg:Man, that is some deep shit...

Troy:Right, well folks, that's all the time we have here...

Matt:Hey wait, I never get to speak in this chapter.

Chris, Anon, Amy, and Katie:Yeah...

Troy:Well now you have you're lines, anyway, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Tsuna:1st to go

Matt:2nd to go

Anon:1

Chris:1

Jen:5th x

Than:6th x

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x

(Sorry for not posting this earlier, I was having problens with my computer, but I manage to finish this chapter)


	21. Round 16

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Round 16

(Troy was studying the Chaos Emeralds, and Greg was sleeping on the couch, when they notice a noise outside, when they check it out, they saw that Maledict was outside with two clones of thenself being attack by him)

Troy:Man, it's a good thing that I though up of using clones.

Greg:Right, so...

Troy:Right ahead of you.

(Troy and Greg grab their stuff and sneak away without Maledict knowing about their disaperaence)

(15 minutes later)

(They had manage to get the contestants together, then Troy said somthing in the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Later:In 1980's Toronto Ontario)

(After a bright flash, they took a look around, and saw a large city, and when they took a look at thenselfs, they we're wearing 80's clothing, then Troy and Greg show up)

Troy:Welcome to the 80's of Toronto, now I'm not going to explain alot, so let's head towards the challenge, you two will be playing three popular games, and in each game, you have to score higher than you're oppoment, and if you can do that twice, then you'll get the third spot in the final round, so let's get to the first game.

Anon:This has better to be good.

Chris:Hey, after being this far, I better not screwup.

Amy:Good luck Chris...

(They went to the abandom building and notice three arcade machines on the wall)

Troy:The first one is Pac-Man, Anon will go first.

Anon:Okay, this won't be a problen.

(Anon went on the machine and started playing Pac-Man)

Greg:This could take a while, I better go piss on the street.

Troy:Right...

(Greg went out and was about to take a piss when he notice a guy with a large white clothing)

Greg:Hey, give someone privacy you maniac.

?:You do realize who you're talking to.

(When Greg took a closer look, he realize that he's Jesus Christ(From South Park))

Greg:Oh Shit, sorry about that, I thought you we're someone...

Jesus:Never mine about that, I need to tell you and Troy, where is he...

Greg:Hold on, let me get him...

(Greg went back inside the abandom building)

Anon:Man, I am in the zone.

Greg:Hey Troy, I need to talk to you.

Troy:For what...

Greg:Someone want to see us...

Troy:This has better to be important.

(Both Troy and Greg went out, and went to the ally-way, and met up with Jesus)

Greg:Okay, I got him, so what do you want from us...

Jesus:I need to tell you that Maledict has gotten unlimited powers from destroying the death note.

Both Troy and Greg:WHAT!

Jesus:That's right, and if we don't stop him, then the world will be destroy by him.

Troy:So he's go through all this trouble, just to get the prize, well is there anyway to kill someone who is immortal...

Jesus:Well, I know someone, but I haven't spoken with him for a long time, and I fear that he doesn't want to speak to me.

Greg:Who...

Jesus:Satan, he have the power to remove immortallity from someone if they comitted something that disrupt the flow of the events, but I dout that he'll listen to you two...

Greg:Don't worry, just take me to him, and leave the rest to me.

Troy:Right, I'll stay just in case Maledict tries to attack the contestants.

Greg:Right.

(And Troy went back with the group as Greg follows Jesus)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg was following Jesus into the very large field)

Greg:What are we doing here...

Jesus:Just stand their and wait.

Greg:Um... okay...

(Greg stand on the field as Jesus left earth, he was standing on the field for a while when a giant earthquake appear and Satan appear out of the ground)

Satan:Hello puny mortal, what are you doing here...

Greg:I just need someone to Kill Maledict, and I know that you'll do the job.

Satan:HA, you think I would help you, why...

Greg:Well, do you remenber the "Death Note"...

Satan:Yes, the curse book that kills people in ease, why do you care about...

Greg:Well Maledict had destroy the book to gain the powers.

Satan:Hmm... so Maledict tries to become immortal through the book, well now he'll pay the price.

Greg:Right, and(Then Satan went back through the core, and it closed up behind him)oh, that's just great, now how am I suppose to get back...

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy had been examining the contestants, Anon won the Pac-Man challenge, and Chris had manage to defeat Tetris challenge)

Troy:Okay, since both of you guy's had manage to win a match, we're heading towards the final round, you two must play Donkey Kong, so good luck guys.

Anon & Chris:Right.

(Both Anon and Chris went to the arcade machine, but suddenly, the wall exploded as Maledict show up)

Troy:So, you manage to find us.

Maledict:That is correct, and besides, do you honestly think that I would fall for you're pathetic clones.

Troy:I didn't think so, and I also heard that you sacrifice you're army to get more power.

Maledict:That is also correct, but now you get to die by my hands...

?:YOU SHALL SUFFER THE PUSHIMENT!

(They took a look around, and saw that the core open up, and a bunch of demons was reaching up, and was grabbing Maledict, and was brining him down towards hell)

Maledict:WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!

Satan:You use the "Death Note" to kill you're own army to get the power, and you destroy the "Death Note" to reach immortality, and now you will rot in Hell.

Maledict:I'LL ESCAPE THIS BULLSHIT, I HAVE THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS(But suddenly, his super form wears off)WAIT, WHERE'S MY POWERS, WHY DID IT DIE OUT!

Troy:I believe that you just got the 7 fake emeralds, so you only have you're super form for only 2 hours, and besides, if you havn't spent you're time trying to rush you're way up, you would've gotten a second chance, but now you'll burn in hell.

Maledict:WHAT, NOOOOOO!

(And Maledict was dragged towards hell, and the core closed behind then)

Anon:Woah...

Chris:So... who won...

Troy:Well since the arcades destroyed, I decided that both of you will take the 3rd spot.

(Both Anon and Chris was excited when Greg show up)

Greg:So I miss the action huh...

Troy:Yep, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Maledict's P.O.V)

(Maledict was hook on the ceiling and was being pierce by a bunch of spears)

Maledict:You... mother fucker... you're going to pay for this...

Satan:Don't make me laugh, and I also got word that I'm not letting you out until I heard a word from Troy and Greg, and since you're powers is useless in here, you're going to suffer painfully.

Maledict:FUCK YOU SATAN!

Tsuna:1st to go

Matt:2nd to go

Anon:3rd to go

Chris:3rd to go

Jen:5th x

Than:6th x

Amber:7th x

Stephen:8th x

Maledict:9th x

Ruin:10th x

Zied:11th x


	22. Final Round Day 1

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 1

(The contestants was relaxing when they heard a loud noise, when they got up, and check that it was midnight, so when they check outside, they saw that Greg was rocking out on the guitar, and Troy was waiting on the side of the stand, they got up and went to check what's was going on)

Troy:Welcome to you're final challenge, you 4 must take part in a 5 time travel challenge under a 2 hour timelimit.

Matt:Wait, you woke us up just to tell us we have to go through 5 time challenges... in under 2 hours.

Troy:That is correct...

Anon:And what happens if we ran out of time...

Greg:Then the vortex will take you away and send you to a time room where you and the non-competitors will have to stay for 24 hours.

Chris:So why did we have to...

Troy:To determain the advantage to get through the challenge before the 5 hours start, and since both Anon and Chris tied for third, you two will have 5 minutes before the 2 hours timer starts counting down, and Tsuna has 15 minutes before the 2 hours timer counts down, and you'll go first.

Tsuna:Oh, but what about...

Greg:Time's counting down...

(Then Tsuna went through the vortex)

(Later:In 2499 A.D Space Station)

(After a bright flash, she tried to take a look around, but she heard some beats, and she was doing the dance for no reason, when she took a look at herself, she was wearing Ulala's clothing, and she was walking down the large hall where people we're panicing)

Tsuna:Hey there spacecast, Tsuna here coming at you from the Space Fort 9, tonight I'm investigating reports that Aliens had invaded and are forcing people to dance.

(Tsuna:Wait, what did I just say...)

Fuse:All eyes are clear Tsuna, let see what's you're made off.

Tsuna:Let's go.

(Tsuna:What the... it's like this clothing is forcing me to do stuff without any will, and who's that guy that was talking to me)

(She was walking down the hall until she came across two people dancing wildly, and three aliens shooting beans at those two people)

Tsuna:I encounter aliens on the room floor, and they're taking hostages.

(Then the music change as she stop and started to dance)

Fuse:Copy the aliens moves and press the button in the rhythm, get on it.

Tsuna:Let's dance.

(Tsuna:Wait, what an I suppose to do)

Morollans:Up, Up, Up.

(And Tsuna was standing their in confuse, then the aliens, and the people vanish into thin air, and then her vision went static)

Fuse:Try again Tsuna.

(Tsuna:Try what, failing)

(And then the timer started at 5:00, and was counting down)

(4 minutes later:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was doing the poses for no reason)

Matt:Hey there spacecast, Matt here coming at you from the Space Fort 9, tonight I'm investigating reports that Aliens had invaded and are forcing people to dance.

(Matt:Woah, am I a reporter)

(Matt was examing the area around him, and saw that the people we're panicing)

Fuse:All eyes are clear Matt, let see what's you're made off.

Matt:Let's go.

(Matt:Man, this is so cool, so I'm guessing that I have to watch the stuff, and wait until the action starts, no problen so far)

(Then he encounter the three morolian's and two peole dancing crazy)

Matt:I encounter aliens on the room floor, and they're taking hostages.

(Matt:Okay, I'm ready now)

(Then the music changes as he stops and was prepared to dance)

Fuse:Copy the aliens moves and press the button in the rhythm, get on it.

Matt:Let's dance.

(And they started the dance off, and at first, he was doing good)

Fuse:Use the A button bean when they say chu.

Matt:Okay.

(Matt:So it's getting harder now, better not screwup)

(And they continue to dance, and was getting faster until the Morolian's give up)

Peoples:Thank you Matt.

Matt:I did it.

Fuse:You were great.

(The people teleported away from the Morolians and appearing behind Matt, and then they shout in excitement, then they we're walking down the hall again)

(Matt:Okay, so I dance to save people, it's that all...)

Fuse:Look out, they're gonna jump out at you, use the A button on the aliens.

Matt:Okay(Then his microphones change into two ray guns)let's shoot.

(Matt:Sweet, I get to shoot at those aliens now)

(And Matt was doing good at the start)

Fuse:Use the B button to save the hostages.

Matt:Alright.

(Matt:So I have to save people and shoot then with the same words, this is going to be confusing)

(And Matt had manage to save the people while shooting at the Morolians until his guns turrned back into his microphones)

Matt:Good.

Fuse:Out of sight bro.

(And the people that he save appear behind him and shout in excitement, and they walk through the hall again)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(After seeing the counter reach zero, she was at the start again, and she was heading towards the same direction that she went earlier and lost)

(Tsuna:Well, okay, as long as I don't screwup again, then I can atlease get through this place without failing again)

(And Tsuna met up with the Morolians again, and this time, she was ready, and after that dance battle, the people teleported away from the Morolians, and ended up behind Tsuna, and they shout in excitement, then they we're walking down the hall again)

Fuse:Look out, they're gonna jump out at you, use the A button on the aliens.

Tsuna:Okay(Then her microphones change into two ray guns)let's shoot.

(Tsuna:Woah, why do I have to shoot the aliens for...)

(Tsuna tries to shoot the aliens, but one of then had manage to shoot her in the chest, and her vision went static again)

Fuse:Try again Tsuna.

(Then the 5:00 timer counts down again)

(Tsuna:Damnit, not again)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Both Anon and Chris did the poses and was walking down the hall(I would put their comments down, but since they started at the same time, I'm going to skip the part until we reach to the Morolians)when they got to the Morolians, they both stop, and went through the dance battle, Anon did well, but Chris screwed up on one of the part, and he vanish into thin air, but Anon ignore the sudden moment, and manage to save the peoples)

(Anon:So if I screwup atlease once, I'm going to lose, but atlease I know the moves, so this is easy)

(Anon walk down the hall with the two people following behind him)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt:Man, I have survive two ambush from those aliens, so what's next)

(Matt and the people we're walking through the roof of the station when an another person went pass the camera)

Fuse:Hey, who the heck is that...

Matt:Huh...

(Matt and the people turned and saw a white pale women wearing a blue dress jump in front of the camera)

Pudding:Good evening everyone, I am Pudding.

Fuse:Is that an another reporter.

Pudding:Watch my report on channel 42.

Fuse:Take her out.

Matt:Don't worry, I'll take her out.

Matt & Pudding:Let's dance.

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon had manage to reach the roof of the building when abunch of Morolians come out and tries to attack him)

(Anon:This is too easy)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(After a while of looking at the static, she was at the area where she had beaten the Morolians at a dance battle, and was walking down the hall again)

(Tsuna:Aw man, not again)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After Matt had beaten Pudding in a dance battle, he was at the launch pad)

Matt:I made it to the launch pad, what's this, I'm feeling funky.

(And then Matt was dancing for no reason)

(Matt:What's going on...)

Fuse:A UFO is comming through the above, be careful.

Matt:I Got it.

(And then the UFO drop a large robot onto the pad)

Matt:Is that a robot, I can't tell, but let's see what is made off, let's dance.

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris was walking downt the hall when he was attack by the Morolians)

(Chris:Man, I screwed up before, and it cost me time, better not screwup again)

(And then Chris got his two rayguns and started to shoot the Morolians)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon had survive the Morolians and had manage to defeat Pudding)

(Anon:I am good)

Anon:I beat her.

Pudding:Retreat.

(And then the gutartest join up with Anon's group, and shout in excitement)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna had finally reach the roof, and then she was attack by the Morolians)

(Tsuna:Aw come one...)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt had finally manage to defeat the large alien robot, and was walking towards the rocket, but suddenly, he went through the vortex)

(Earlier:In 2000 California)

?:Hello Matt, you're second challenge is to make 5000 dollars, and then you have access into the next vortex with you're taxi...

Matt:Huh, what are you talking about, and what taxi?

(And after the voice went away, and then the brightness went away)

?:Hey hey hey, it's time to make some crazy money, are you ready, HERE WE GO!

(Matt quickly look around, and saw that he was at a city, and then suddenly, he was moving, when he look down, he saw that he was on a taxi)

(Matt:That's just great, I'm in a taxi)

(And then he came up to a customer)

(Matt:This is going to take a while)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon had defeated the Morolians robot, and he was heading towards the rocket, but suddenly, he went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna had beaten Pudding, and was heading towards the launch pad, but suddenly, she went through the vortex, and after a while of bright flash, she was in the vortex with the other's, when she look up, she saw that the 2 hours timer reach zero, and was reseted to 24 hours)

Tsuna:Damnit, I was too late...

Anon:Well that's not the worst thing.

Matt:Yeah, besides the fact that I'm in the lead right now.

Chris:And the fact that I'm in last place right now.

Tsuna:Right, but where's Sora and Cylo...

Amy:I havn't seen Cylo ever since the Crisis City, and didn't he said that he was in Greece.

Katie;Which one...

Amy:The 1042 A.D.

Tsuna:Oh that's right, I forgot that he said that...

(Then Troy and Greg appear through the vortex with Sora)

Sora:...let me go you guys...

Greg:Fine, just stop talking...

(And Greg let go Sora(Above the platform)and he falls to the ground)

Troy:As for the rest of you guys, you better sleep up, cause in the next day, you'll be ready.

(They grab Sora and crowded him)

Troy:Well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

C/T 2 2 ? ? ? ?

4 0 ? ? ? ?

9 0 ? ? ? ?

9 0

Anon:_C_

Matt:_C_

Tsuna:_C_

Chris:_C_

(Sorry again, but I was figuring out the other three, could take a day or two, but remenber to vote for you're favorite OC)


	23. Final Round Day 2

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 2

(Troy and Greg was watching the screen when they saw Than wandering around the spacestation)

Greg:Wait, what's Than doing at the...

Troy:Don't worry, I'll take care of him(Then he went to the microphone)Scout group, hunt, and beat the living shit out of Than, I'll take care of the rest.

(And then a bunch of Scout's appear and started bonking Than with their bats, then Than appear in the vortex)

Than:Ow, where am I...

Greg:You're in the vortex.

Than:Wait, you mean...

Troy:No, you're not dead, so what make's you go into the timeline.

Than:Well, me and my family wanted to see you guys and, wait, what about the others.

Troy:Don't worry, I'll get then here.

Than:Okay thanks guys.

(Than went to one of the rooms, then Troy grab a microphone)

Troy:Heavies, go find Grace, and Amber, and punch the living shit outa Amber, and tried to knock Grace without hurting her.

(Then a bunch of Heavies went out of the room, and went around the ship)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

Matt:Man, that was some wild day, I get to be a reporter, and I get to own a taxi.

Katie:Well, yeah, that is a wild day...

(Matt was relaxing on the bed with Katie next to him)

Matt:Man, $5000, it's going to be a while, but at lease I'm ahead.

Katie:Yeah...

(Matt was relaxing when he felt warness on his crotch, when he check, he felt nothing, then he went back to his position)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon was playing Crazy Taxi when Silver show up)

Silver:Hey Anon, had you seen Cylo.

Anon:No, I think somthing happened to him.

Silver:Yeah...

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna saw that Sora went through the wormhole, and then Tsuna went in, she was following Sora quietly when)

Sora:Oh shit, I forgot to close the wormhole.

(And Sora close the wormhole without noticing Tsuna)

Sora:Now to find out more about Tsubasa guy, and I hope that Cylo's okay after fighting Bio.

Tsuna:WAIT, CYLO FIGHTING WHO!

(Sora turned and saw that Tsuna was behind her)

Sora:Wait, this isn't what it look like...

Tsuna:WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME ABOUT CYLO!

Sora:It's just that... Cylo told me not to tell you.

Tsuna:Huh...

Sora:It just that Cylo wanted to finish his battle, and I didn't wanted to break his promise...

Tsuna:Cylo... how could you... well why were you...

Sora:I just wanted to know more information about my father...

(Tsuna thought for a while)

Tsuna:Listen Sora, we'll let Troy and Greg know about the situlation, and we'll ask then to send you to him...

Sora:Wait, what about...

Tsuna:I'm in the final round, remenber...

Sora:Oh yeah.

Tsuna:Come on, let's get back before they disqualify me.

Sora:Right.

(Then Sora open the wormhole and they went through)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was watching the screen when they saw Amber with a broken Arm, Tucker with a broken leg, and Grace without any bones broken)

Troy:Sorry about the heavies, they we're order to hunt people down.

Amber:I'm... going to... kick you're... ass...

Greg:Right, and(He turned to Tucker)who are you...

Tucker:I'm Tucker, I'm Than and Amber's son.

Greg:So Amber got a child for raping Than.

Tucker:Wait, I was born from one of Amber's rape attempts.

Troy:Right, so how did you got here...

Amber:Well remenber that plan that you burn up Greg after you said that was fake.

Greg:Yes, that plan is fake.

Amber:Well it turns out you're wrong, there is a thing called "The Bell".

Lie-Bot:LIAR, AMBER!

Amber:But's it's true, and I can prove it.(Amber went back to 2499 A.D, and came back with "The Bell")see.

Greg:Huh... so it's(Took a closer look at "The Bell")HEY WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S MY TIME MACHINE, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FOUND THAT!

Amber:Huh...

Troy:It's true, that design is the same as Greg's time machine, so I'm guessing that the Germans stole his plan and change the name.

Amber:So that's why that lie-bot called me a liar, so how did...

Than:Wait, so that time machine was yours.

Greg:Yep...

Than:Where's a private room I can go...

Greg:It's over there.

Than:Thanks...

(And then Than went into the private room, and as soom as the final 4 show up, they we're hearing alot of cusing over at the private room)

Matt:What just happened.

Troy:Oh, let just say that we just found the wrong answer, anyways, it's time for you're second day.

(Troy flip the switch, and they went throught the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a bright flash, he was at the same place that he was earlier)

Matt:What the, oh right cash and place.

(And he went to get the money)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon was at the place where he was at before, then he went through the vortex)

(Earlier:at 2000 A.D Californa)

(Anon was in the vortex when)

?:Hello Anon, you're second challenge is to make 5000 dollars, and then you have access into the next vortex with you're taxi...

Anon:Wait, 5000 dollars, and a taxi, then that means)

(And after the voice went away, and then the brightness went away)

?:Hey, hey, hey, it's time to make some crazy money, are you ready, HERE WE GO!

(Anon took a look around, and saw that he was in a taxi)

Anon:Thank god I've played 5 hours of Crazy Taxi...

(And Anon went around the place in the taxi)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna:Okay, I got to win this round so that I can save Cylo...)

(Tsuna was at the Launch Pad when a giant rubbery robot appear on the pad)

(Tsuna:Oh man, not that thing...)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was watching the screen when Sora got up)

Sora:Hey Troy, can you send me to find info about my father.

Troy:Well, since it's going to be a while, sure, I know a place where we can get the info.

Sora:Okay then...

(Then Troy was about to say somthing to the device)

Troy:Oh and Greg, keep an eye out for the contestants, okay.

Greg:Yeah sure.

(And then Troy said somthing through the device, and they went through the vortex)

(Later:In 6000's A.D Tokyo, Japan)

Sora:Where are we...

Troy:We're in Tokyo, follow me.

(And both Sora and Troy went through the building, and was at the huge computer)

Sora:What the, what's this place...

Troy:This is the info room, this place allow any information of the past, so let me get throught this, what's you're father's name.

Sora:Tsubasa.

Troy:Right, last name.

Sora:I... don't know his last name.

Troy:Right, I'll search through the name list that has the same name, Computer:Search Tsubasa.

(And then the computer apply and a long list appear)

Sora:Okay, this may take a while...

Troy:Right...

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt had manage to get $5000, and was searching through the whole town)

Matt:Damnit, where is that place(And then he saw a huge vortex on the side of the building)found it.

(And Matt went through the vortex)

(Later:In 2000 A.D Venice, Italy)

(After a bright flash, he took a look around, and saw that he was in a car)

(Matt:Woah, so where am I going)

(And then suddenly, he went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V) 

(Greg was watching the screen and then the contestants appear on the vortex)

Greg:So you're time is up, get some rest, prepard for day 3.

Anon:Right...

Chris:At lease I pass the 1st challenge.

Tsuna:Not me...

(And the Contestants went to their rooms)

Greg:Well folks that's all the time we have here, I'm Greg, and well, Troy's duing his business, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

C/T 2 2 2 ? ?

H 4 0 0 ? ?

A 9 0 0 ? ?

R 9 0 0

Anon:1:P 2:C 3:? 4:? 5:?

Matt: 1:P 2:P 3:C 4:? 5:?

Tsuna:1:C 2:? 3:? 4:? 5:?

Chris:1:P 2:C 3:? 4:? 5:?


	24. Final Round Day 3

PEOPLE, I HAD ENOUGH, AFTER MANY ANNOYUS PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT MY STORY SUCKS, THAT I DECIDED THAT NO ONE WINS, I'M CANCELING THIS SERIES, AND NO ONE GET'S THE ULTIMATE PRIZE, SO ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK MY COCK.

HAPPY APRIL FOOL PEOPLE

FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T GET THE JOKE, I'M SORRY, BUT IT IS APRIL FOOL, AND REMENBER TO WATCH WRESTLEMANIA 28 WHERE JOHN CENA FIGHTS "THE ROCK", AND REMEMBER TO GET AS MANY PEOPLE TO HELP SUPPORT SCW, SO HERE'S FINAL ROUND DAY 3

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 3

(Troy was searching through the files when he notice that Sora was gone)

Troy:Heh, must've gotten bored and went to took a look around(And after a while of looking around for Tsubasa when he notice a blue goat on the picture)I guessing that's Sora's father(And after a few minutes of not hearing the lie-bot responding, he open up the file)okay Tsubasa, let me see you're info about you(And he begain reading Tsubasa file)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg set up a camp fire, and was playing a guitar, when he notice Grace, Amber, and Tucker show up)

Grace:Hey Greg, I need to have a little talk with you...

Tucker:Calm down Grandma, you don't know about...

Greg:So Grace, what is it what you want to talk about...

Grace:How could you hurt my mothers son, futer wife, and my grandson...

Greg:Well Grace, there is two ways to enter the vortex, one way is by through certain time that send many people back into the vortex.

Amber:And the other way...

Greg:Well, unless you're knock out, then you have to go through the vortex painfully, so we decided to knock you guys out so that you won't have to go through the pain of the vortex.

Grace:Oh, so that's why you hurt my future wife, mothers' son, and grandson.

Greg:That is correct.

Amber:Wait, if the first way was to wait(Then Amber grab Than's SS knife from Grace)THEN WHY DID YOU SEND YOU'RE BIG FAT BALD MAN TO HUNT US YOU BASTARD!

(Amber charge at Greg, but a sentry(That he made earlier)manage to gun her down)

Greg:Cause you're not one of the final contestants.

Tucker:Um Grandma... is Amber crazy...

Grace:Well, but I have a question Greg, if you made "The Bell", then how come the nazi...

Greg:First off, I don't call my timemachine "The Bell", it's too gay, and second, some asshole must've stole my plan and gave it to the nazi with the diffrent name.

Tucker:Oh, so "The Bell" is a ripped off of you're machine...

Greg:That is correct Tucker.

Tucker:Oh...

(And Grace and Tucker left as Greg continue to play on the guitar)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was sleeping on the bed when he heard noise, when he woke up, he saw nothing, then he went back to sleep)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

Troy:So Tsubasa was once a great general with Tsuna as his wife, but then he betrayed her for someone else(Troy was reading the information, and saw the picture of his second wife... was Amber Thorn)so, Sora is not Tsuna's son, and he last seen in 1042 A.D Greece, better take a look over there.

(And he said somthing in the device, and he went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

Greg:Alright guys, get ready for Day 3, and GO!

(And they went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a Bright flash, he was in the car, and when he turned, he saw Chris sitting next to him, and he stop the car)

Matt:Gah, Chris, what are you doing in my car.

Chris:Huh, oh hey Chris, I forgot to tell you that I went through the second vortex before the timer reach zero.

Matt:Oh that's real helpful, but how did you...

Chris:I rather not say it...

(And when they took a look, they saw a small hidious bat flying over there car)

Zeal:I've already taken care of G. This is only the beginning. You're next.(And then Zeal flies over the building)Get them!

(And when they turned, they saw that the zombies we're heading towards then)

Matt:Let's go Chris.

Chris:Right.

(And they both started attacking the zombies)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon had manage to get $5000, and was searching through the vortex, and then suddenly, he crashed into Tsuna)

Anon:Hey Tsuna, you do realize that you don't crash into contestants cars like that...

Tsuna:Sorry, it just that I never drive a taxi before...

Anon:Well I got to find the vortex...

Tsuna:Well, I just saw somthing while I was trying to get the hang of this taxi, and I'll tell you if you let me join with you to the third challenge.

Anon:What, never, I rather...

Tsuna:And I think I just saw Chris went through the vortex.

Anon:WHAT!

(Anon:No... if Chris went through the vortex, then that must mean that I'm behind, I could let her join with me, but then I would be tied with her, but if I can't find the vortex, and she did saw the vortex)

Anon:Fine, get in.

Tsuna:Thank you Anon(Tsuna got out of her taxt, and sit next to Anon)it's at the side of the Pizza Hut.

Anon:Right.

(And Anon went towards Pizza Hut)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Both Matt and Chris was blasting zombies through a room when they saw a guy on the ground)

Matt:Hey man, are you alright.

G:Matt... I tried... Don't underestimate the enemy. Matt take this.

(And G handed then the book, and then the zombies burst through the window)

Matt:Great, more zombies.

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(Troy was examining the building when he went through a cracked floor, he fell for a while, and he landed on a pile of dirt)

Troy:OW, where am I...

?:I have been expeting you Troy...

(Troy turned and saw a familier guy)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V) 

(Greg was examing the race when they notice that Katie and Amy show up)

Greg:So, you're here to watch you're boyfriend wining the race.

Amy:Yes, and he's better then you.

Katie:Um... Greg, Can I talk to you...

Greg:Yeah sure.

Katie:Um... do you still have that love jice...

Greg:Yeah, what are you...

Katie:I was wandering... can I have that drink...

Greg:Well... if you're thinking off...

Katie:NO, I wasn't planning on using it on myself, I was going to use it on Matt...

Greg:Oh, sure...

Amy:Wait, why do you need...

Katie:Well, I have a crush on Matt, and I'm too scared to say it, so I was wondering that if I can use that drink on Matt, and if he can fuck me... then I'll have the courage to say that I love him...

Greg:Right... here's the drink.

(And Greg handed her the drink)

Katie:Thank you...

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After Matt saved the survivor, they went towards the streets, where Zeal appear)

Zeal:Seems like my advice had no effect. Suffer, the same way G did.

(And then a giant Ax weilding headless knight slice through the cars, and screach in loudness)

Matt & Chris:WOAH!

Matt:Wait a minute...

(Matt took a look at the book, and saw that Zeal is the weakness for Judgement)

Matt:Quick, Shoot the bat.

(And they both were shooting the bat)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

Greg:So they are at the end of the third challenge, let see if they can handle the fourth challenge...

(Then he saw that Than was getting up)

Than:So what did I mis... oh hey Amy...

(Then Than got crushed by Amy's Piko Piko hammer)

Amy:STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKO!

Greg:Right...

(And then they saw that both Matt and Chris had manage to beat Judgement, and went through the vortex)

Amy:So what's the next challenge.

Greg:2001 City Escape, let's see how it's play out.

(And after a while, they saw that Matt had landed on the streets with a part of the helecopter, and Chris landed on the street head first, causing him to roll down the streets, and crash into the cars, Greg was laughing his ass off as Amy fell to the ground)

Amy:No...

Greg:...hahaha, I can't believe that Chris crashed in the first second, what an asshole...

(And then Greg got crushed by her Piko Piko Hammer)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt:Ouch, that's gotta hurt)

(Matt was going down the streets, and then suddenly, he went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg was getting up from the hammer when the contestants show up)

Greg:Alright guys, you're time is up, so rest up, and prepard for day 4...

Amy:Chris, what happened out there...

Chris:I didn't know that you're suppose to grab somthing to slide down the streets, and the fact that I thought that I was suppose to landed in the water...

Greg:Right, anyway, I'm Greg, and(Then the alarm went on)what the, who is trying to breach the vortex(Greg went to take a look at the survaence)no... it can't be...

WHO'S THE PERSON THAT GREG IS TALKING ABOUT?

WHO WAS EXPECTING TROY TO BE THERE?

WILL THE UNDERTAKER WIN AGAIN IN WRESTLEMANIA 29?

WILL THE ROCK BEAT JOHN CENA?

WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTION?

YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

C/T 2 2 2 2 ?

H/I 4 0 0 0 ?

A/M 9 0 0 0 ?

R/E 9 0 0 3

A

C

T

E

R

Anon:1:P 2:P 3:C 4:? 5:?

Chris:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:C 5:?

Matt:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:C 5:?

Tsuna:1:P 2:P 3:C 4:? 5:?


	25. Final Round Day 4

Now it's time to answer some questions.

The Undertaker won again, and his streak is now 20-0.

The Rock had defeated John Cena.

As for the rest, it will be answer in this episode on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 4

(Troy turned around, and saw a ghost floating in front of him)

?:My name is Tsubasa, I have been expecting you.

Troy:So Tsubasa, you have been expecting me, for what...

Tsubasa:I have been curse by Bio to be trapped in this ruins for eterney, and I need to warm then before Bio found then and kill then, I got to make sure that Cylo and Tsuna we're ment to be together.

Troy:So I'm guessing that you ditching Tsuna was a part of you're plan.

Tsubasa:That is correct, I didn't want to tell her that cause she wouldn't believe me, and I was worried about then, and I care for their saftey, but I was attack by Bio before I got a chance to help, and here's where I am now.

Troy:Well, it's a shame that you tried to save the world, but me and Greg had manage to help do you're job.

Tsubasa:Well, wait, who's Greg...

Troy:My co-host...

Tsubasa:Oh, so that explained why there's comotion about a new show, but anyways, I need to give these letters to then...

(Tsubasa went away, and came back with 4 letters, and hand then to Troy)

Troy:So I'm guessing that you want to show then that everythings okay...

Tsubasa:Yes.

Troy:Well sure I can...

(But suddenly, his phone begains rining)

Tsubasa:Did you...

Troy:Oh hold on(Went to grab his phone)hello.

Greg:TROY, GET OVER HERE NOW, BIO'S ATTACKING THE VORTEX!

Troy:WHAT!

Greg:HURRY, AND, HEY, LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE YOU DICK WAD...

(And the phone got hanged up)

Troy:Shit!

Tsubasa:So Bio already found then, I will help you on defeating him, but you must help me get out of this place...

Troy:Don't worry, I can get you out of here, just get in my body and we'll be out of here.

Tsubasa:Okay, and let me warm you that my skills will haunt you're body for eterney.

Troy:Naw, it doesn't madder, I can handle the skills.

Tsubasa:Okay then...

(And Tsubasa went into his body, and then Troy faint to the ground, and begains changing)

(Meanwhile:In Greg's P.O.V)

(Greg, the contestants, and the non-contestants was trying to fight Bio off, but he was too strong)

Tsuna:Bio, how could you survive the blast of Greg's bomb.

Bio:The power that is inside me is too strong, and you're precious friend is dying in the ibius.

Tsuna:WHAT, BUT...

Bio:And you're son has been lying to you this whole time...

Tsuna:What, but Sora, why...

Sora:It was Cylo's wish, and he doesn't want to worry you...

Tsuna:Sora...

Bio:It doesn't madder, it's time for all of you to die...

(Bio charge at Tsuna, but suddenly, his hand was stop, when he look, he saw Troy)

Greg:About time Troy, but what happened to you're body...

(When they took a closer look, they saw that Troy had diffrent clothing, and he have a diffrent look, as in he has darker hair, and has a blaze look, then Troy had made his arm exploded, causing Bio to go to the ground)

Bio:Heh, so what, you made yourself diffrent, you're forgeting the fact that I'm the ultimate life form(Bio tries to get his arm to regenerate, but after a few seconds, nothing happened)what, COME ON, WHY IS MY ARM NOT REGENERATING!

Troy:That's because you're power is useless, and I have gain a new power to take any other powers from everybody I choose, so now you're a pathetic mortal now.

Bio:WHAT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

(Bio charge at him with his other arm, but suddenly, abunch of clones that look like Troy was coming out of his back, and grab Bio)

Troy:You have been a pain in a ass for a while, and it's time for you're punishment, and you're the first one to suffer in this zone, and you know what that means...

Everybody(Except Bio):THE NIGHTMARE ZONE!

Bio:WHAT!

(Troy snapped his fingers, and the trapdoor open up, then the clones throw Bio through the trap door, and the trap door close behind him)

Troy:And it's time to get Cylo back.

(Troy open up the gravity-field, and pulled Cylo out of the Ibius)

Cylo:Ugh, what the, Troy, what happened...

Tsuna:CYLO!

(Tsuna grabbed Cylo, and started kissing him)

Cylo:Tsuna, calm down Tsuna.

Sora:Wait a minute, that power, was it...

Troy:Yes, that power was from Tsubasa, and he wanted me to give you these letters.

(Troy grabbed the letters, and give then to Cylo, Tsuna, Sora, and Amber)

Cylo:Wait, who's Tsubasa...

(Then Cylo open up the letter)

"Cylo, if you are reading this, and if you have sex with Tsuna, then my mission is complete, I was order from the gods to make you be with her, and I know that you don't want to do this, but it's the only way to help save the world, and I have to admit, you're kinda look, and acted like me, but as for now, please make sure that you protect Tsuna from any danger

Tsubasa"

Cylo:Oh, wait, you mean that I have to be with her for the world to be safe.

Troy:Don't look at me, I didn't write then, and neither did Greg.

Greg:Yeah and, HEY!

(Then Tsuna open her letter)

"Tsuna, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for dicting you and having a afiar with you, I was order from the gods to make sure that you belong to Cylo, I wish that I have the courage to say that I'm sorry for all the wrong things that I did, I tried to tell you my mission, but then you wouldn't believe me, so please be safe, and be there for Cylo, I will alway's love you in my heart, from you're former husband, Tsubasa"

Tsuna:Oh Tsubasa, I never knew that you were telling the truth...

(Then Sora open up his letter)

"Sora, if you're searching for me, then I have some bad news, I'm not you're father, I had a affair with you're mother, and I was wronged from the start, and I wanted to make Cylo and Tsuna to be together so I can complete my mission from god, and you're real father is... Cylo, from you're fomer father, Tsubasa"

Sora:Wait, Cylo's is my father...

Cylo:Huh, who knew...

(Then Amber open up the letter)

"Amber, I'm sorry for not being honest with you, but if you have a son that has blue fur, then it was from me, so I'm sorry for making you believe that it was from somone else, Tsubasa"

Amber:HUH, TUCKER NOT THAN'S SON!

Than:Wait, Tucker is not my son, but then why didn't...

Greg:Properly the genes might've mixed up with yours and his genes...

Than:Oh, but that means that I'm going to get laid again, and well... not from you...

Amber:Damnit...

Greg:Right, time to get the contestants in the challenge now.

(Then the contestants went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was on the same place as he was before, then he went over the bars, and he landed on the grass)

Matt:Huh, so I have to go from here, okay...

(And Matt went up the stairs and started his adventure)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon and Tsuna have been fighting the zombies for a while, and then they came across Zeal)

Zeal:Seems like my adivce had no effect. Suffer, the same way G did.

(And then Kuar slice throught the cars with his giant Ax)

Tsuna:WOAH...

Anon:You don't scare me Zeal, you're going down.

(And then Anon started attacking Zeal)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was at the air again, and this time, he landed on the ground with his board, and he sliding along the streets, and he landed on the grass)

(Chris:I must win, for Amy...)

(And he started his adventure)

(Meanwhile:In Anon's P.O.V)

(Anon and Tsuna had defeated Zeal, and they went through the vortex, and after awhile of a bright flash, they we're falling down from the sky)

Tsuna:AHHHHH, I'M FALLING TOWARDS MY DEATH!

Anon:No you're not, you got the board, just land on the ground with the board, and just slide along the street.

(Anon went pass Tsuna, and he landed on the street with his board)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt:Man, what a wild ride, let's hope that there's no more crazy things going on)

(And after Matt went under the bridge, a giant truck appear and started chasing him)

(Matt:AW COME ON)

(Matt had manage to out run the truck, and he was running on the wall, then the truck was using the jetpack to chase him, but he went through a narrow ledge, and went through the vortex)

(Earlier:In 1999 Tokyo-to)

(After a while of a bright flash, he was in a garage, when he took a look around, he saw a note on his shirt, when he pick it up, he begain reading the note)

"Welcome Matt, since you're the first one here, you have a advantage against the other's, you're next challenge is to find, and spraypaint ten red X with you're name, and I shoud warm you that there's only 39 red X, but don't worry, if you spray it first, then no one else can spray you're work, so find 10 red X, and get spraying"

Matt:Okay, this should be easy.

(Matt tries to walk, but then he tripped himself, when he look, he saw that he was wearing rollerblades, he tries to remove then, but he can't)

(Matt:Shit)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(Chris was going through the streets when he saw Anon went through the building)

(Chris:What the, how did he get pass me)

(Chris follow Anon, but then he saw a giant semi-truck chasing him, then he decided to hitch a ride on the truck)

(Chris:I know that it's cheating, but at lease I can catch up to him)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(Matt was having a hard time trying to find the 10 red X, when suddenly, he went through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(They saw the contestants went through the vortex)

Troy:Well guy's, get rest up, cause we're geting close to the final day, so rest up, and prepare for you're final challenge.

Chris:Man, and I have reach the final challenge.

Anon & Matt:Me too.

(And they went to their room)

Troy:Well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we'll see you next time on the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

(Meanwhile:In Bio's P.O.V) 

Bio:So you trapped me in some crappy zone, so what, I have the seven Chaos Emeralds, I'll use it to...(He search his body, and found that all of his Chaos Emeralds have been stolen)WHAT, NOOO, WHERE'S MY FUCKEN CHAOS EMERALDS(And then a bunch of zombies came in, and was surrounding him, he tried to use his power, but nothing happened)HEY, GET AWAY FROM, ME, STOP IT, STOP IT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

C/T 2 2 2 2 1

H/I 4 0 0 0 9

A/M 9 0 0 0 9

R/E 9 0 0 3 9

A

C

T

E

R

Anon:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:P 5:C

Chris:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:P 5:C

Matt:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:P 5:C

Tsuna:1:P 2:P 3:P 4:C 5:?


	26. Final Round Day 5

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5

(Troy and Greg was heading towards the cameras when they saw Cylo on the ground)

Greg:Hello, are you alright, better make sure that he's not dead, a clone, or someone else(Greg grab a orb, and put it in his mouth, and after a while, nothing happened)yep, that's the real Cylo, better put him next to Tsuna...

(Greg grabbed Cylo, and he carried him towards Tsuna's room, and he manage to put Cylo on her bed without waking her up)

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

(Katie woke up, and saw a can on her, when she picked the can up, she saw that it was the love jice that she tries to give it to Matt, then Matt shows up brushing his teeth)

Matt:I know you're plan, so explain to me why would you try to use this on me.

Katie:Well... it's cause... cause... cause... I LOVE YOU!

(Then Matt thought for a moment)

(Katie:OH GOD, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME)

(Then Matt sit down next to her, and hug her)

Matt:It's okay, I love you too...

Katie:Really...

Matt:Yes, but the thing is that I'm in the final right now...

Katie:Oh...

Matt:But if I finish, we can have a litte "Fun" if you know what I mean...

(Katie:Wait, you mean that I'm going to be... oh god, I'm excited right now)

(Then Katie hugged Matt)

Katie:Okay...

(And they hugged as they lay on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was sleeping on the bed, when she notice a felt motion on the bed, when she turn, she saw that Cylo was on the bed with her, she was about to scream, but then she thought for a moment)

(Tsuna:OH MY GOD, CYLO, HE'S HURT, well, there is one way to help heal him back to normal)

(Tsuna then started to makeout with Cylo, and while she was making out with Cylo, his body was slowly getting healed up, then Cylo woke up)

Cylo:Mmph, huh, WOAH!(And Cylo fall off the bed)what are you...

Tsuna:I'm healing you, it's the bond that allows me to heal you...

Cylo:Yeah right, you made that up so that... what the(He notice that his foot was on the ground and wasn't broken)OH SHIT, MY LEGS IS BETTER, I guess I owe you.

Tsuna:Thats right, and I want one thing, you and me are going to have a little "Fun" time right now.

Cylo:Aw come on Tsuna, you got to be(But he notice Tsuna's Angry look)okay okay okay, let's do it.

(Cylo got on the bed, and started bonking the living shit outa her)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(After 15 minutes of then resting, the contestants had made it to the area)

Troy:Good luck.

(And they we're suck in through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was at the same place he was before)

Matt:What the, oh yeah, the red X's.

(And just to speed this up cause I got a ton of other works to do, 1 hour later)

(Matt had found 9 out of 10 X's, and he heard that the other's had found 9 red X's also, he was finding the 10th X when they notice the other's)

Matt:HEY, I'M GETTING THAT X FIRST.

Anon:No way Matt, I'm going to win.

Tsuna:FAT CHANCE, I'M GOING TO WIN THIS FOR CYLO!

Chris:Amy... guide me to victory...

(All four charge into the red X...)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V) 

(Troy, and the others was watching the screen, and then they saw the vortex opening up in the vortex)

Troy:And it look's like the winner is...(And then Chris falls off the vortex)CCCHHHRRIISSS!

(The Crowd was cheering as Chris got up, and bow in excitement, then Amy jump out of the stands, and started kissing him)

Greg:So the samuri guy is our winner.

(And then Matt and Tsuna show up later on) 

Tsuna:Crap, I lost...

Matt:I was in the lead, and I failed...

Troy:As for you Chris, and as I promise, what are you're 5 wishes.

Chris:Okay, for my first wish, I wish is to give Amy a pink wedding ring.

Amy:Huh, you mean...

Chris:Yes...

Amy:Oh my god...

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his fingers, and a pink wedding ring appear, and fit on her finger)

Amy:Oh Chris, I'm so happy...

Troy:Well let me warn you that you aren't actually married, you just got a ring...

Chris:Actually Troy, I'm planning on marrying her.

Troy:Toche, what's you're second wish.

Chris:Well, my second is a kanabō.

Troy:Done, oh and head's up.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a club with spikes appear and fall onto the ground, and Chris dodge the club)

Amy:Are you alright Chris...

Chris:Yes, as for my third wish, my wish is to have new armor.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a body armor appear, and it say's "I'M DATTING A OBSESSIVE FAN"on it)

Amy:HEY!

Troy:What, he never told me what type of armor, what's you're fourth wish.

Chris:My fourth wish is to have a indestructability for my "Bushi"

Troy:Hmmm, done...

(Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of magic appear on Chris)

Troy:And what is you're final wish.

Chris:My final wish, is to go to Acient Japan with Amy when ever we want.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of white magic appear around both Chris and Amy)

Amy:Wait, what happened...

Troy:In order to go back in time, all you have to do is to hold you're hands together, and then you'll menitate, and then you can go back in time.

Chris:Oh, okay...

(Both Amy and Chris hold their hands, and then they teleported out of the stage)

Greg:Somthing tells me that it's going to go wrong.

Troy:Let's check the screen.

(Both Troy and Greg turn on the screen, and take a look)

(Meanwhile:In Chris's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, they took a look around, and saw that they we're in a dojo)

Amy:WOW, WE'RE IN A DOJO!

Chris:Yes, so Amy, want to take a look around the town.

Amy:Sure.

(Both Amy and Chris went out the door, and then they we're pelted by a bunch of arrows)

Commandor:Got then sir.

General:Excellent, those witches won't dishonor our code anymore.

(Back to the show)

Greg:OUCH, THAT'S GOTTA HURT!

Troy:Tell me about it, well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we thank you for watching our ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Chris:1st

Matt:2nd

Tsuna:3rd

Anon:4th

Jen:5th

Than:6th

Amber:7th

Stephen:8th

Maledict:9th

Ruin:10th

Zied:11th


	27. What if Matt wins

Now here's the others, and note, they don't actually win, the real winner is Chris, and his wish will be part of his life forever.

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5

(Troy and Greg was heading towards the cameras when they saw Cylo on the ground)

Greg:Hello, are you alright, better make sure that he's not dead, a clone, or someone else(Greg grab a orb, and put it in his mouth, and after a while, nothing happened)yep, that's the real Cylo, better put him next to Tsuna...

(Greg grabbed Cylo, and he carried him towards Tsuna's room, and he manage to put Cylo on her bed without waking her up)

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

(Katie woke up, and saw a can on her, when she picked the can up, she saw that it was the love jice that she tries to give it to Matt, then Matt shows up brushing his teeth)

Matt:I know you're plan, so explain to me why would you try to use this on me.

Katie:Well... it's cause... cause... cause... I LOVE YOU!

(Then Matt thought for a moment)

(Katie:OH GOD, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME)

(Then Matt sit down next to her, and hug her)

Matt:It's okay, I love you too...

Katie:Really...

Matt:Yes, but the thing is that I'm in the final right now...

Katie:Oh...

Matt:But if I finish, we can have a litte "Fun" if you know what I mean...

(Katie:Wait, you mean that I'm going to be... oh god, I'm excited right now)

(Then Katie hugged Matt)

Katie:Okay...

(And they hugged as they lay on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was sleeping on the bed, when she notice a felt motion on the bed, when she turn, she saw that Cylo was on the bed with her, she was about to scream, but then she thought for a moment)

(Tsuna:OH MY GOD, CYLO, HE'S HURT, well, there is one way to help heal him back to normal)

(Tsuna then started to makeout with Cylo, and while she was making out with Cylo, his body was slowly getting healed up, then Cylo woke up)

Cylo:Mmph, huh, WOAH!(And Cylo fall off the bed)what are you...

Tsuna:I'm healing you, it's the bond that allows me to heal you...

Cylo:Yeah right, you made that up so that... what the(He notice that his foot was on the ground and wasn't broken)OH SHIT, MY LEGS IS BETTER, I guess I owe you.

Tsuna:Thats right, and I want one thing, you and me are going to have a little "Fun" time right now.

Cylo:Aw come on Tsuna, you got to be(But he notice Tsuna's Angry look)okay okay okay, let's do it.

(Cylo got on the bed, and started bonking the living shit outa her)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(After 15 minutes of then resting, the contestants had made it to the area)

Troy:Good luck.

(And they we're suck in through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was at the same place he was before)

Matt:What the, oh yeah, the red X's.

(And just to speed this up cause I got a ton of other works to do, 1 hour later)

(Matt had found 9 out of 10 X's, and he heard that the other's had found 9 red X's also, he was finding the 10th X when they notice the other's)

Matt:HEY, I'M GETTING THAT X FIRST.

Anon:No way Matt, I'm going to win.

Tsuna:FAT CHANCE, I'M GOING TO WIN THIS FOR CYLO!

Chris:Amy... guide me to victory...

(All four charge into the red X...)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V) 

(Troy, and the others was watching the screen, and then they saw the vortex opening up in the vortex)

Troy:And it look's like the winner is...(And then Matt falls off the vortex)MMAAAATTTT!

(The Audience was cheering as Matt got up, and was shouting in excitement as Katie jump up from the stands, and went to Matt)

Matt:HEY KATE, I WON!

Katie:I know, wait until Dex hear this.

Troy:Congratulation Matt(And then the others(Except Chris shows up in the vortex)you have defeated you're oppoments and won the challenge, you may now clain you're prize.

Matt:Sweet, okay, for my first wish, my wish is to have FISH!

Troy:Okay... done.

(Then Troy snapped his finger, and a bunch of fish appear on top of Matt)

Katie:Oh, that's Matt and his fishes...

Matt:SWEET!

Troy:Before you stuff you're self with more fishes, you have 4 wishes left.

Matt:Huh... oh yeah, my second wish is to have a high-tech jetpack.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a jetpack appear behind Matt's back)

Matt:SWEET, okay, for my third wish, I wish to have a sharp katana sword.

Troy:Done.(Troy snapped his fingers, and a sharp katana appear and hit the ground)oh and becarful of where you point that sword.

Matt:Right... as for my fourth wish, I wish is to have 20 pounds of sugar.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his fingers, and alot of sugars appears and Matt ate all of the sugar)

Matt:YES, I'M FEELING HYPER NOW!

Katie:Uhoh, he's addictive to sugar now.

Matt:AND AS FOR MY FINAL WISH, I WISH IS TO HAVE MORE FISH!

Greg:Really, cause that's alot of fish.

Troy:Hmmm, Done.

(Troy snapped his fingers, and alot of fish appear)

Matt:SWEET, HUH(When Matt took a little more closer at the fish, it turns out to be piranha fish, and the piranha fish landed on Matt)OH SHIT, OH SHIT!

Katie:MATT NO!

(The Piranha fish was eatting Matt alive as Troy chuckled)

Troy:It's a shame Matt, if you havn't had all that sugar, you could've be eatting those fish up, but now it's time for the fish to eat you.

Kaite:NOOOOOOOOO!

Troy:And that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we thank you for watching our ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Matt:1st

Tsuna:2nd

Anon:3rd

Chris:4th


	28. What if Tsuna wins

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5

(Troy and Greg was heading towards the cameras when they saw Cylo on the ground)

Greg:Hello, are you alright, better make sure that he's not dead, a clone, or someone else(Greg grab a orb, and put it in his mouth, and after a while, nothing happened)yep, that's the real Cylo, better put him next to Tsuna...

(Greg grabbed Cylo, and he carried him towards Tsuna's room, and he manage to put Cylo on her bed without waking her up)

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

(Katie woke up, and saw a can on her, when she picked the can up, she saw that it was the love jice that she tries to give it to Matt, then Matt shows up brushing his teeth)

Matt:I know you're plan, so explain to me why would you try to use this on me.

Katie:Well... it's cause... cause... cause... I LOVE YOU!

(Then Matt thought for a moment)

(Katie:OH GOD, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME)

(Then Matt sit down next to her, and hug her)

Matt:It's okay, I love you too...

Katie:Really...

Matt:Yes, but the thing is that I'm in the final right now...

Katie:Oh...

Matt:But if I finish, we can have a litte "Fun" if you know what I mean...

(Katie:Wait, you mean that I'm going to be... oh god, I'm excited right now)

(Then Katie hugged Matt)

Katie:Okay...

(And they hugged as they lay on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was sleeping on the bed, when she notice a felt motion on the bed, when she turn, she saw that Cylo was on the bed with her, she was about to scream, but then she thought for a moment)

(Tsuna:OH MY GOD, CYLO, HE'S HURT, well, there is one way to help heal him back to normal)

(Tsuna then started to makeout with Cylo, and while she was making out with Cylo, his body was slowly getting healed up, then Cylo woke up)

Cylo:Mmph, huh, WOAH!(And Cylo fall off the bed)what are you...

Tsuna:I'm healing you, it's the bond that allows me to heal you...

Cylo:Yeah right, you made that up so that... what the(He notice that his foot was on the ground and wasn't broken)OH SHIT, MY LEGS IS BETTER, I guess I owe you.

Tsuna:Thats right, and I want one thing, you and me are going to have a little "Fun" time right now.

Cylo:Aw come on Tsuna, you got to be(But he notice Tsuna's Angry look)okay okay okay, let's do it.

(Cylo got on the bed, and started bonking the living shit outa her)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(After 15 minutes of then resting, the contestants had made it to the area)

Troy:Good luck.

(And they we're suck in through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was at the same place he was before)

Matt:What the, oh yeah, the red X's.

(And just to speed this up cause I got a ton of other works to do, 1 hour later)

(Matt had found 9 out of 10 X's, and he heard that the other's had found 9 red X's also, he was finding the 10th X when they notice the other's)

Matt:HEY, I'M GETTING THAT X FIRST.

Anon:No way Matt, I'm going to win.

Tsuna:FAT CHANCE, I'M GOING TO WIN THIS FOR CYLO!

Chris:Amy... guide me to victory...

(All four charge into the red X...)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V) 

(Troy, and the others was watching the screen, and then they saw the vortex opening up in the vortex)

Troy:And it look's like the winner is...(And then Tsuna appear out of the vortex)TTTTSSSSUUUNAA!

(The crowd was cheering as Tsuna got up)

Tsuna:Wha... I won, YES!

(And then Anon and Chris appear out of the vortex as well)

Troy:Congratulation Tsuna, you have outlast you're oppoments and you may clain you're prize.

Tsuna:Really, wow, okay, as for my first wish... I wish is to marry Cylo.

Cylo:HUH!

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and two wedding ring appear on both Tsuna and Cylo)

Cylo:Wait, you mean that I'm married to her... but...

Greg:Had you forgotten that Jake got married, and he's 8.

Cylo:Oh...

Tsuna:Oh and just to make sure, my second wish is that Greg can't hurt Cylo anymore.

Greg:Aw come on, I want to beat the crap out of...

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a barrier appear on Cylo)

Cylo:Well, what just happened.

Greg:I'll show you.

(Greg got his minigun out of his hand, and attempts to shoot Cylo, but the barrier appear and block the bullets)

Cylo:SWEET, I'M INNUME TO BULLETS NOW!

Tsuna:As for my third wish, I wish that Cylo would accept me having sex with him.

Cylo:Wait...

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a white magic appear around Cylo)

Tsuna:As for my fourth wish, I wish is to make Greg our slave until we die.

Greg:SON OF THE BITCH I WOULD NEVER...

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and Greg was transform, into a maid costume)

Greg:SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT!

Troy:So what is you're final wish.

Tsuna:I don't know...

Cylo:Wait I think I wanted a strong body.

Tsuna:Good Idea, as for my final wish, I wish is to give Cylo a strong body.

Troy:Hmmm... done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and Cylo's body became stronger and stronger)

Cylo:SWEET... MY BODY IS STRONG, TAKE A LOOK AT MY ABB'S TSUNA!

(Cylo ripped his shirt off, and discover that Cylo's seal has been broken)

Tsuna:NOOOOOO!

(And Tsuna started to fade)

Cylo:Tsuna, why are you fading away... huh, NOOO!

(And after Tsuna disappear in thin air, Cylo fell to the ground)

Cylo:WHY DID I WISH FOR A STRONG BODY!

Troy:And you do realize that since you're seal is broken, you're enternal life has ended.

Cylo:THAT'S NOT TRUE(Then he cover his chest)SHIT, HEART ATTACK!

(And he dies of a heart attack)

Troy:So Greg, how does it feel to be their slave for a short life.

Greg:Hey, I didn't do any work, so it's cool.

Troy:Well folks, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we thank you for watching ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Tsuna:1st

Anon:2nd

Chris:3rd

Matt:4th

Jen:5th

Than:6th

Amber:7th

Stephen:8th

Maledict:9th

Ruin:10th

Zied:11th


	29. What if Anon wins

ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE

Final Round Day 5

(Troy and Greg was heading towards the cameras when they saw Cylo on the ground)

Greg:Hello, are you alright, better make sure that he's not dead, a clone, or someone else(Greg grab a orb, and put it in his mouth, and after a while, nothing happened)yep, that's the real Cylo, better put him next to Tsuna...

(Greg grabbed Cylo, and he carried him towards Tsuna's room, and he manage to put Cylo on her bed without waking her up)

(Meanwhile:In Katie's P.O.V)

(Katie woke up, and saw a can on her, when she picked the can up, she saw that it was the love jice that she tries to give it to Matt, then Matt shows up brushing his teeth)

Matt:I know you're plan, so explain to me why would you try to use this on me.

Katie:Well... it's cause... cause... cause... I LOVE YOU!

(Then Matt thought for a moment)

(Katie:OH GOD, WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME)

(Then Matt sit down next to her, and hug her)

Matt:It's okay, I love you too...

Katie:Really...

Matt:Yes, but the thing is that I'm in the final right now...

Katie:Oh...

Matt:But if I finish, we can have a litte "Fun" if you know what I mean...

(Katie:Wait, you mean that I'm going to be... oh god, I'm excited right now)

(Then Katie hugged Matt)

Katie:Okay...

(And they hugged as they lay on the bed)

(Meanwhile:In Tsuna's P.O.V)

(Tsuna was sleeping on the bed, when she notice a felt motion on the bed, when she turn, she saw that Cylo was on the bed with her, she was about to scream, but then she thought for a moment)

(Tsuna:OH MY GOD, CYLO, HE'S HURT, well, there is one way to help heal him back to normal)

(Tsuna then started to makeout with Cylo, and while she was making out with Cylo, his body was slowly getting healed up, then Cylo woke up)

Cylo:Mmph, huh, WOAH!(And Cylo fall off the bed)what are you...

Tsuna:I'm healing you, it's the bond that allows me to heal you...

Cylo:Yeah right, you made that up so that... what the(He notice that his foot was on the ground and wasn't broken)OH SHIT, MY LEGS IS BETTER, I guess I owe you.

Tsuna:Thats right, and I want one thing, you and me are going to have a little "Fun" time right now.

Cylo:Aw come on Tsuna, you got to be(But he notice Tsuna's Angry look)okay okay okay, let's do it.

(Cylo got on the bed, and started bonking the living shit outa her)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V)

(After 15 minutes of then resting, the contestants had made it to the area)

Troy:Good luck.

(And they we're suck in through the vortex)

(Meanwhile:In Matt's P.O.V)

(After a while of bright flash, he was at the same place he was before)

Matt:What the, oh yeah, the red X's.

(And just to speed this up cause I got a ton of other works to do, 1 hour later)

(Matt had found 9 out of 10 X's, and he heard that the other's had found 9 red X's also, he was finding the 10th X when they notice the other's)

Matt:HEY, I'M GETTING THAT X FIRST.

Anon:No way Matt, I'm going to win.

Tsuna:FAT CHANCE, I'M GOING TO WIN THIS FOR CYLO!

Chris:Amy... guide me to victory...

(All four charge into the red X...)

(Meanwhile:In Troy's P.O.V) 

(Troy, and the others was watching the screen, and then they saw the vortex opening up in the vortex)

Troy:And it look's like the winner is...(And then Anon appear out of the vortex)AAANNNNOOOONNNN!

(The crowd was cheering as Anon got up and shout in excitement, then Chris and Matt shows up)

Troy:Congratulation Anon, you have outwitted you're oppoment and you may now clain you're prize.

Anon:Alright, for my first wish, I wish that everything becames illogical.

Troy:Hmm... done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and everything became diffrent, the stands became tables, the stage became hay, and you know the rest)

Anon:Cool, as for my second wish, I wish that I have infinate amount of sand-wiches.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a hat appear)

Anon:What's this...

Troy:You're illogic button, I can't explain it to you, you figure it out.

Anon:Okay.

(Anon put on the hat, and a mud figure appear)

?:Hello fool, I'm the mud witch.

Anon:Gah...(Anon grab a shotgun out of midair, and and shoot the mud witch)that's not what I have in mine, as for my third wish, is that I can disable the nightmare zone whenever I want.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and a cube appear)

Anon:Okay... as for my fouth wish, I wish that the Empire state building is burned down.

Troy:Done.

(Troy snapped his finger, and the Empire state building was frozen in ice)

Anon:Mabey I'm regretting this, but my final wish is to have Alchemy powers.

Troy:Done(He snapped his fingers, and a giant saw appear, and slice him in halve)if you don't understand illogic, then don't wish it, that's all the time we have here, I'm Troy, and this is Greg, and we thank you for watching the ULTIMATE TIME DARE CHALLENGE!

Anon:1st

Chris:2nd

Matt:3rd

Tsuna:4th

Jen:5th

Than:6th

Amber:7th

Stephen:8th

Maledict:9th

Ruin:10th

Zied:11th


End file.
